Pokemon the Journey RB
by Penguinja
Summary: Red, a budding young Pokemon trainer, raised by a mother petrified (but very knowledgeable) of Pokemon, becomes a trainer in the Pokemon world. In his way are the gym leaders, Team Rocket and his bully of a rival, Blue.
1. Chapter 1: The World of Pokemon

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Pokémon

"Red! Red! Get up!" Yep, just a normal day. Mum shouting at me to get up because I overslept by what, 4 minutes?

"Red, you know what happens if you sleep in." I had heard this about a million times. "A Hypno might come into my room and steal me in my sleep."

If you haven't gathered, my name is Red. Red Beauregard. I turned 10 recently and I want to travel the world one day. Though my Mum thinks that this world is "dangerous".

My Mum is very knowledgeable about Pokémon. Though she also thinks that they are all dangerous. "No Red, don't go up to that Sandshrew, it might bury you in sand." Yeah right. I want to go around the world and make friends. Not just human friends, but Pokémon friends.

"I'm just going out for a walk Mum" I told her. "OK sweetheart. But remember. Don't go in the tall grass. Wild Pokémon may attack you. It might be fine if you had your own Pokémon with you, but you don't, so… why don't you go play with your friend Blue?" My jaw dropped. "Mum, Blue is a lot of things. But my friend isn't one of them." I closed the door and walked outside.

I live in Pallet Town in the world of Pokémon. It's a massive world. There are at least 150 different species out there, but more could be discovered.

I looked at the grass patch. What is there to be afraid of exactly? Rattata? I walked on over.

"Red Geoffrey Beauregard! What are you doing?" I looked behind me to see Professor Oak, the own Scientist and my role model. "You don't have your own Pokémon! You could have been hurt really badly!" He was already sounding like my Mum. "You haven't changed. Come to my lab, I have a late Birthday present for you."

Professor Oak's lab is that place you don't exactly understand but love at the same time. Scientists looking over documents far too complex for me to understand. Test tubes scattered around the tables. It was a mess but tidy to the workers.

Professor Oak took me to his desk. "I've been meaning to give you these for some time." Professor Oak said. "You may choose one of these three Pokémon. It can be yours." I was beaming and went over to the desk. "Gramps! I'm ready!"

It was Blue. Remember when I said he wasn't my friend? Well, yeah. He really isn't.

"Explain to me. What is Orange doing over here? Getting a Pokémon to?" Professor Oak hushed him. "Now Blue. Let Red choose first. You might be my Grandson, but Red has been waiting a long time for this. Red, now is your moment."

I went over to the table with the three Pokeballs on it. I picked up one and let the Pokémon out. It was orange with a flame on the end of its tail.

Charmander

004

Fire Type

Lizard Pokémon

2'00"

18.7 lbs

Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail.

"That is my explanation of Charmander" Professor Oak said. "Blue, you can pick now." Blue smirked. "Thought you would never ask. Well, since Orange over here chose a fire type, I will choose a water type." He went over and sent out a small Blue Pokémon with a shell.

Squirtle

007

Water Type

Tiny Turtle Pokémon

1'08"

19.8 lbs

After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.

"Well" Blue started, turning to me. "I have an idea. You will be my first opponent." I was thinking the same thing. I have wanted to beat this guy since I was 4. Now was my time to do so.

Blue sent out Squirtle and I sent out Charmander. Charmander started out with Scratch. Squirtle's hard shell took it very nicely. Squirtle then used Tackle. Charmander took it well enough. Charmander used another Scratch but Squirtle used Withdraw. It would be harder to damage it now. Charmander kept using Scratch though. Squirtle was looking a bit weary. Squirtle used another Tackle. Both Pokémon were tiring out. Charmander used Scratch. It was a critical hit. Squirtle was down.

"Well, I may have gone down now, but this is just the beginning. Smell you later loser!" He stormed out of the lab.

"So, what do you think?" Professor Oak asked. "I love it" I told him. "Great. Tomorrow I would like you to do a little errand. Now that you have your own Pokémon, I would like you to go to Viridian City and pick up a package from the Pokemart for me. Then I have quite the task for you afterwards…"

"RED WHAT IS THAT CHARMANDER DOING IN THE HOUSE?!" Yes, my one concern about getting a new Pokémon would be trying to explain to Mum why it would be safe to keep one. Good luck trying to explain why having one that breathed fire would be an appropriate one to have. "It can't breathe fire yet. Mum, I'm going to Viridian City tomorrow. I can now that I have Charmander with me." Mum kept breathing. "Fine. But if it sleeps with you tonight, I want a bucket of water with you."

I lay in bed that night with Charmander. I was sitting there thinking. "What is this task that the Professor has for me?" All the thinking made me drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: On the road to Viridian City

Chapter 2: On the road to Viridian City

"I'm off Mum!" I yelled to Mum as I went out of the door, Charmander following closely behind me. I have been to Viridian City many times before, though by car, as Mum doesen't want me tackled in the shin by a Rattata.

I went through the tall grass. It was a weird feeling indeed. I dared go through it before. Not so much of the wild Pokémon, they barely scared me. No, what scared me was the thought of Mum having a huge go at me because she feared for my life. Part of me can't blame her though. Dad lost his life to a Gyarados whilst sailing with friends, even I dare go near one of those.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the tall grass. It was a Rattata. I remembered what Mum had told me about Rattata.

Rattata

019

Normal Type

Rat Pokemon

1'00"

7.7 lbs

Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.

Rattata was relatively weak, so a few scratches took it down. It was on forward to my journey. Then out jumped another Pokémon which Mum had told me about.

Caterpie

010

Bug type

Worm Pokemon

1'00"

6.4 lbs

It's short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.

Charmander once again used scratch multiple times. All Caterpie really did was hit Charmander with String Shot a couple of times. (Mum was always scared that Caterpie would turn me into a web Mummy if I went near one. I think she was overexaggerating.)

I eventually reached Viridian City. I decided to have a look around first. I saw Mr Warner passed out on the road to Viridian Forest, meaning that he hadn't got his morning coffee yet. I also saw the Viridian Gym, which had been abandoned for at least 2 months now. It was very suspicious.

For the uninitiated, gyms are all over this region. The Pokémon trainers who want to be the very best like no one ever was challenge the 8 gyms by trekking the region. If they beat the gyms leader, they win a gym badge. Once they get all 8 gym badges, they can challenge the Pokémon league.

I went into the Pokemart where the package was. "You must be the delivery boy for Professor Samuel Oak. OK, here you go. Can I do anything else for you sir?" Thinking about it, yes, I did. My aunt gave me $2000 ($ = pokedollar) for my birthday, so I bought some potions and pokeballs with it. (Mum told me not to blow it all on sweets).

I wandered back down Route 1. Charmander was close behind me, trotting along. Par the course, another Pokémon jumped out. This time it was a:

Pidgey

016

Normal/Flying type

Tiny Bird Pokémon

1'00"

4.0 lbs

A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.

Charmander was sent out. However, I saw something was different about it. It's tail flame was larger than before. I knew was this meant. Charmander raised its tail and threw flaming hot sears at Pidgey. It had learned Ember.

Now that Pidgey was a lot weaker, I threw my Pokeball. It shook once, then twice, and I had caught it! I jumped for joy. I had to show Mum immediately. But first, I needed to go and see Professor Oak.

"I knew I could count on you and you alone!" Professor Oak said in joy. "On top if that, you caught a Pokémon! Pidgey." He opened the package and handed me a small red machine. "This is called a Pokedex. I would like you to travel all around the region and collect information about Pokémon." I just stood there. Just yesterday even leaving Pallet Town was a big deal. Tomorrow I would actually get out there.

"Why don't you give the Pokedex a try now on this Pokémon?" Professor Oak got out a Pokeball and out popped a small yellow Pokémon. I opened the Pokedex.

Pikachu

025

Electric Type

Mouse Pokemon

1'04"

13.2 lbs

It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.

"Don't worry, I have spoken with your mother. She's a bit worried, but I think we both expect that. Run along now." I did so. As I left the lab, I could hear Oak saying to Pikachu "You know, he could be the one you are looking for. Give him some time, maybe nearer the end of the journey."

"Get that thing away from you! It could create a gust that will blow you out to sea!" I told Mum not to worry and that I will come across more dangerous Pokémon. "I understand. You are growing up so much. You will become a great trainer I know it. So might I suggest that you take on the gyms around the region to? It will help you become stronger and plus, you can use HMs which will really help you." I decided that was a good idea.

I lay in bed for the last time for a little while. I had excitement whirring in my brain, but also questions. Why does Professor Oak have so much faith in me? Why does he think that Pikachu would be right for me in particular? Anyway, with my two new friends beside me, I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle outside the Indigo

Chapter 3: Battle outside the Indigo

I was off early that morning. As I approached Route 1, I saw Mum waving at me. "Be careful Honey! Oh, and remember, I packed you a gas mask in case you have a face to face encounter with a Koffing!" I wasn't going to lie and say good thinking there, but I didn't really need it. I took it with me for safe measures though.

After I healed my Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, I decided to go check out the Indigo Plateau. The place where the very few who collect all 8 gym badges can go all the way through. I just wanted to view it to get some courage.

"Well, come to see how little you've come?" I turned around to see Blue and Squirtle. "Well, you're not going to get very far without any gym badges. I honestly deserve them, but we will have to see who deserves them more!"

Blue sent out Pidgey and I sent out Charmander. Charmander used Ember which singed Pidgey. It also burned it. Pidgey used tackle. Charmander managed to get one more Ember in though. Pidgey was down.

Blue then sent out Squirtle. Squirtle used Bubble. This did a lot to Charmander, who was a fire type. Charmander used Scratch, but it was clear that Squirtle's defense had risen since last time as it didn't do that much. One more Bubble and Charmander was down.

Pidgey was up next. It was only level 6 though and it was going up against a level 8 Squirtle which had little damage done to it. Squirtle used another Bubble and Pidgey was barely hanging on. Pidgey used Gust but Squirtle was too strong. Pidgey was down and I had my first loss.

"Well, I guess I deserve the badges more than you do" Blue teased. "Go home! With training like that, you'll only make your Pokémon feel bad." I had tears in my eyes. I returned Pidgey to my Pokeball and ran Charmander back to the Viridian Pokémon Centre. "Yeah, go and run Orange! You don't deserve to be a trainer!"

Later that day, I just sat in the Pokémon Centre, depressed. Nurse Joy came over to check up on me with a drink of water. "You've been sitting here in silence all teary eyed for 3 hours. What's wrong?" I told Nurse Joy about Blue and how he said that I shouldn't be a trainer. Nurse Joy patted me on the back. "Listen, just because someone says something to you doesn't necessarily mean that its true. You are rivals though, and that is something. You could only call yourself a rival if you two see it in each other. Since you two ARE rivals, Blue may see something in you that he refuses to admit."

I thought about it a minute. "He may be here to heal his Pokémon. I will have a talk to him about upsetting you. Don't let him get to you though, everyone loses a battle some point in their journey. Trainers wouldn't earn badges if Gym Leaders always won would they. Rooms upstairs are vacant to." She went off back behind the counter where her assistant, Chansey, was working.

Chansey

113

Normal Type

Egg Pokémon

3'07"

76.3 lbs

A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.

That night in the Pokémon Centre Hotel, I looked out of the window to see the Indigo Plateau, the lights making it stand out amongst the blackness of the sky.

Nurse Joy came in at that moment. "I have had a speak to Blue about his taunting today. Professor Oak is coming to Viridian City to have a word with him. You don't have to be there, you can be a couple of steps ahead of him."

I smiled and thanked Nurse Joy.

"Be careful though. To the north of here is the Viridian Forest. There are Pokémon that can make your Pokémon go to sleep, paralyze them or even poison them. I might suggest going to the Pokemart before you leave tomorrow".


	4. Chapter 4: Weedle Go Together

Chapter 4: Weedle go together

I came up the entrance of Viridian Forest. I had since stocked up on potions, antidotes and repels just in case. But I also had Charmander and Pidgey with me, so I wasn't panicking.

The forest was so dense that only so much sunlight managed to shimmer through the trees. I wasn't scared though; it was only a forest. A deep, dark, forest with bug types that could potentially poison me.

Speaking of bug types:

Weedle

013

Bug/Poison Type

1'00"

7.1 lbs

Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head.

I had to catch this, so I sent out Pidgey. Weedle used Poison Sting. PIdgey then flew up and used gust. Weedle blew into the tree behind it. Weedle then used another Poison Sting which also poisoned Pidgey. Pidgey used one more gust and Weedle flew into the air. I threw my Pokeball. It shook once. It shook twice. It shook a third time, and I caught it!

I gave Pidgey an antidote; it needed it and I continued on my way.

It was already 1pm but it felt like 6pm with the little light that shined through. I almost couldn't see the bug catcher.

"Hey, I caught this brand-new Pokémon! Wanna see?" HE was challenging me to a battle. I had to accept.

He had a Weedle himself. I sent out Charmander who used Ember. That knocked out Weedle straight away.

His next Pokemon was Caterpie.

Capterpie

010

Bug Type

1'00"

6.4 lbs

Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.

Charmander used another Ember and Caterpie was down. I had one! I even got 50$ for it! "Thanks for battling!" the bug catcher mentioned, as he just stood there. "Don't look at me. I'm just going to stand here forever, waiting for another trainer to come by."

That night, I sat by the fire with my Pokemon. I had a bucket of water next to me just in case. Charmander had helpfully started the fire. I got out my sleeping bag and crawled in. It was almost impossible to see the stars above me, but what I could see was beautiful. I could see my three Pokémon sleeping soundly. I returned all of them to there Pokeballs and dropped off myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Kakuna Matata

Chapter 5: Kakuna Matata

I woke up at 10am the next day. I didn't have the usual bliss of an alarm clock to force myself awake and the trees were so dense that the sunlight (which was always my backup strategy when my alarm clock had no batteries) couldn't reach my eyes. I needed that rest though, so it would give me more energy to hit the road.

I came across a few wild Pokémon though. I decided to use Weedle a bit as it needed training. I managed to get through some Caterpie well, but Pidgey got the training it needed when facing other Pidgey. (Flying types are strong against bug types).

I could see the light at the end of the forest soon. I was almost out. Only surviving on berries was painful. Not to sound dramatic either, but I was almost dying of food.

"Oh, so you made it out of the forest. Well, let's see if your Pokémon can cope for one more battle!" It was one more Bug Catcher.

The Bug Catcher sent out Metapod and I sent out Weedle. The Metapod was pretty strong, level 8, but I wanted to see how well Weedle did.

Metapod

011

Bug Type

Cocoon Pokemon

2'04"

21.8 lbs

Evolves from Caterpie at lv 7

This Pokemon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body.

Weedle used Poison Sting. Not much damage, but fair enough. Metapod used Harden. Weedle used another Poison Sting. Metapod took even less damage. Harden had raised it's defense. Metapod used Harden again. I was getting impatient. I sent out Charmander to use Ember and finish him off.

"Well, I can see why you got through this forest. You're Pokemon are very strong. I mean, look at Weedle." Curiosly, my Pokeball was glowing. I sent out Weedle, which was shaking sporadically. "What's wrong?" I asked. I tried not to panic whilst asking as that would stress Weedle even more. The shaking was getting more frequent and violent though. Then, Weedle started to glow. "Weedle's evolving!" the Bug Catcher said. When the glowing died down, in Weedle's place was a:

Kakuna

014

Bug/Poison Type

Cocoon Pokémon

2'00"

22.0 lbs

Evolves from Weedle at lv 7

Almost incapable of moving, this POkemon can only harden its shell to protect itself from pradators.

"I caught Metapod as a Metapod, so it only knows Harden. I should have evolved it from it's base stage like you did, so it could know more moves." I nodded my head and thanked him for helping Weedle evolve.

I walked the final length of Route 2 and made it to Pewter City. It was getting late, so I decided to hit the hay at the Pokémon Centre. I will say that after sleeping in a sleeping bag, a bed would seem pretty satisfying. Plus, I needed my sleep. I'm taking on the gym tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Still Rock Type and roll

Chapter 6: Still Rock type and roll to me

I stood outside of the Power City gym in absolute awe. I had seen it before on School trips to the Pewter Museum, but this time, I am going inside it.

The automatic doors slid open to reveal what looked like a miniature mine. What looked like fossils roamed the walls of the gym, clearly a lot of work had been put into the structure of the gym.

"Your light years away from facing Brock!" shouted a young boy. He had a Pokeball in his hand. I knew what this meant.

I sent out Charmander and he sent out Diglett.

Diglett

050

Ground Type

Mole Pokémon

0'08"

1.8 lbs

Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.

Charmander used Ember. This hurt Diglett quite a lot. Diglett used Scratch but Charmander bounced back with one more Ember. Diglett was down and the boy sent out his next Pokémon.

Sandshrew

027

Ground Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'00"

26.5 lbs

Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food.

Charmander used Ember once again. Sandshrew then used Sand Attack. Charmander's accuracy had fallen and its Ember kept missing. All the meanwhile Sandshrew kept using Scratch on it. FINALLY Charmander managed to hit it with Ember, also burning Sandshrew. Sandshrew kept using Scratch but the burn was too much for it; it fainted.

I knew that I had to take Charmander back to the Pokémon Centre before I take on the Gym Leader, so I did.

"So, you are the trainer who defeated my student." The Gym leader put his arm to his side. "My name is Brock. I specialize in Rock type Pokémon, which is a type strong against fire types like Charmander." I gulped. I thought through my team and remembered; they were all weak to Rock types. But that didn't mean I couldn't win.

Brock's first Pokémon was Geodude.

Geodude

074

Rock/Ground Type

1'04"

44.1 lbs

Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.

I sent out Charmander, who used Ember straight away. It wasn't very effective, but Charmander was my best option. Geodude used Tackle. Charmander was knocked back but coped with the attack well enough. Charmander kept using Ember and Geodude kept using Tackle. Charmander eventually one though after a critical hit.

Brock gave a grin. "Geodude, you did your very best. I'm impressed, a fire type beating a rock type. However, I can confirm that Geodude was only the calm before the storm!" He threw another Pokeball. Confronting Charmander was a giant serpentine Pokemon made entirely out of rocks.

Onix

095

Rock/Ground Type

28'10"

463.0 lbs

As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but coloured black.

I was shaking. "What's wrong? You intimidated?" Mum had taught me to fear Pokémon. I purposefully ignored her lessons, but Pokémon like Onix have always scared me for a particular reason. I was fine! I'm wasn't scared!

Charmander used Ember. Onix then used Bind. Charmander couldn't move for 2 turns. When it was finally free, Onix just stood there. Charmander used Ember. It did a little bit of damage like last time. Onix continued to just tower above Charmander. No move was being called. I decided to continue the opportunity. Charmander used Ember again. After that though, Onix was glowing white. "What's happening?" I asked. Onix then came charging towards Charmander, barged into it and knocking it out. "I'm guessing you're unaware of the move Bide" Brock said. "Basically, the Pokémon takes in the power of two attacks and then hits back with twice the damage. It's a move that's as strong as it is risky."

Pidgey was my next Pokémon. I ordered it to use Sand Attack, which lowered Onix's accuracy. Onix tried to use Bind the three times Sand Attack was used, but they all missed. Pidgey also managed to get a few gusts in there. Onix however managed to hit Pidgey with a critical hit tackle, knocking it out.

Kakuna was my last hope. It kept using Poison Sting until Onix was poisoned. It then kept using Harden. Onix managed to get a bind in after a while, but because Kakuna's defence was so high, it did very little. Eventually the poison was too much for Onix to handle, and it was down!

"That was a great match!" Brock said. "Even at a type disadvantage, you're Pokémon pulled through, though obviously a lot of strategy had to be planned with a disadvantage as the one as big as you had." Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny metal badge. "Here is proof of your victory at the Pewter Gym; the Boulder Badge! In addition, I will give you the TM for the move Bide. You can teach it to one of your Pokémon if you wish." My face was beaming. My first Gym victory.

Me and my team celebrated that night with a huge slice of cake, baked by Nurse Joy herself. It had bits of rock candy on top (even we found that pun awful) and we went to bed relatively early so we can head for our next destination tomorrow; Cerulean City.


	7. Chapter 7: Music to my sleepy ears

Chapter 7: Music to my sleepy ears

With my first gym badge in hand, I headed of towards Cerulean City. The only thing in my way was the monstrous Mt Moon, the biggest mountain in Kanto and the landing site for many meteorites.

Forget that. The OTHER thing in my way were the route 3 trainers. One trainer used a Spearow.

Spearow

021

Normal/Flying Type

Tiny Bird Pokémon

1'00"

4.4 lbs

Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.

Kakuna was sent out first as it was first in my party. However, due to a type disadvantage (something which I think my Pokemon have had enough of for now), I switched to Charmander. Charmander used Ember which took down Spearow by over half. Spearow used Peck though that didn't do that much. Charmander used one more Ember to secure the match. "Thank you! My Spearow didn't soar to the victory I wanted it to".

As she said that, Kakuna's pokeball started shaking. I opened it and Kakuna itself was shaking. I knew what this meant. Kakuna started to grow as it evolved into…

Beedrill

015

Bug/Poison Type

Poison Bee Pokémon

3'03"

65.0 lbs

Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail.

Evolved from Kakuna at lv 10 who in turn evolved from Weedle at lv 7.

I walked along. Mt Moon was getting closer. I decided I was going to camp out at the start of Route 4 then stop at the Pokémon Centre at the Mt Moon base the next night.

At that point, I saw a new Pokémon.

Jigglypuff

039

Normal Type

1'08

12.1 lbs

When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.

It looked at me. It took a breath in and started singing.

"Jiiigllypuuf, jigglypuuuufff"

As I drifted off to sleep, I remember muttering to Jigglypuff not to draw on my face. Wait, wrong canon. That's all I can remember.


	8. Chapter 8:Rocket and Roll Hoochie Koo

Chapter 8: Rocket and Roll Hoochie Koo

I woke up in the Pokémon Centre. I remembered that Jigglypuff had lulled me to sleep; someone had obviously taken me in.

I went downstairs to see my Pokémon already healed. "Nurse, who brought me in?" I asked. "Oh, that guy there." She pointed at what looked like a Hiker. He had his partner, Geodude, next to him. "You were out like a light. Better be careful of them Jigglypuff. They're cute but can make you nod off faster than a Drowzee."

I thanked him and asked if I could do anything in return. "Well, yes there is. I heard about you from Brock who said you were a strong trainer. You see, my little brother lost his Bulbasaur on Mount Moon. I didn't get too angry as he is very responsible, but I don't know what happened. Can we go together?" I said yes, and we headed outside to Mt Moon.

The first part of Mt Moon was a cave. "I've been hiking on this mountain for years" said the Hiker, who's name is Deven. He's younger brother is called Daniel. "I know it like the back of my hand."

Out of nowhere, a Pokémon popped out.

Zubat

041

Bat Pokémon

2'07"

16.5 lbs

Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.

I sent out Charmander who used Ember to take it down in one hit. It was an interesting Pokémon.

Then another Pokemon popped out. It was another Zubat. One Ember and Zubat was down.

Then another Zubat. Then another and another and another…

"Hey, I never said hiking was perfect. Zubat are a pain in the backside even to us. We have to find Daniel and Bulbasaur though."

I looked around to see a man dressed in all black. "Hey, Sir! Have you seen a Bulbasaur anywhere?" asked Deven. The man in black turned around, to reveal a giant red R on his shirt.

"Whatdyou want Kid?" he asked, coming right up to my face. "I asked" said Deven. I told him about the Bulbasaur. "Well, I did see it Kid. But you'll have to give me all your Pokémon first." I was shocked. Why would he want to do that? I told him this wasn't right. "Listen kid. Team Rocket doesn't fight for what's right. You onto me?"

The battle started, and he sent out Ekans.

Ekans

023

Poison Type

Snake Pokémon

6'07"

15.2 lbs

Moves silently and stealthily. Easts the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole.

Charmander was sent out and it used Ember. However, Ekans used Wrap, confining Charmander. Ekans was only level 9 though, Charmander was level 15, so it didn't do that much damage. Once the grip was freed, Charmander used Ember once again, knocking out Ekans.

I told the Team Rocket Grunt to get out of Mt Moon immediately, or he would have to answer to the Police. He bolted off. "Nice one" said the Deven.

For those wondering, Team Rocket are criminals who steal peoples Pokemon and put them on the black market for a fortune. I know a lot about them, for reasons...

We continued through the mountain when we heard crying. "I know that cry" said Deven as the two of us turned to corner to see Bulbasaur in a cage guarded by two Team Rocket Grunts.

Bulbasaur

001

Grass/Poison Type

Seed Pokemon

2'04"

15.2 lbs

A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon.

The two grunts looked around. "Oi! This is Team Rocket property! Go on, get out!" I told Deven that I would take on the grunt on the right and that he would take on the one from the left.

The Team rocket grunt sent out Sandshrew. I sent out Charmander. Charmander used Ember and Sandshrew used Scratch. After the second Ember, Sandshrew went down.

The grunt then used Zubat. Charmander used Ember which took down Zubat in one go. (Charmander had had enough of them to.)

The other grunt had been taken down to. "Let's get out of here!" said the grunt that Deven defeated. They grabbed Bulbasaur's cage and tried to make a break for it. "They're going to get away!" Deven shouted, as he noticed that Charmander was starting to shake. I knew just what was happening as Charmander started to glow. The glowing soon died down and in Charmander's place was its evolved form.

Charmeleon

005

Fire Type

Flame Pokemon

3'07"

41.9 lbs

When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels.

Evolved from Charmander at lv 16

Charmeleon used Ember (which was now much stronger) to block the exit that the Grunts were heading for. This gave me enough time to grab Bulbasaur's cage but not enough time to catch them.

"Thank's for your help" said Deven. "I'll take little Bulbasaur down to Daniel. To thank you, I lost my TM the other day. I don't need it, so if you do find it, you can have it."

Tonight, I would be sleeping in a cave. Now with my newly evolved partner.


	9. Chapter 9: Fairies and Fossils

Chapter 9: Fairies and Fossils

I woke up with a nasty shock; a Paras had crawled onto my head.

Paras

046

Bug/Grass Type

Mushroom Pokémon

1'00"

11.9 lbs

Burrows to suck tree roots. The mushroom on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host.

It was a nasty shock, but it was just enough to give me the energy to continue.

Walking around, I also found the TM that Deven was talking about; it was for Mega Punch.

"This is amazing!" I looked ahead to see a man with black hear and glasses. "You. Do you like archeology?" he asked me. I shyly nodded my head. "Great. Then you may take one of these fossils."

I looked at the two rocks in front of me. One had a swirl on it. The other looked like a dome. I reluctantly picked up the one that looked like a dome. "You got the dome fossil, then I will get the helix fossil!" He took it away with him whilst I told him not to start any cults with the fossil.

I was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel now. But before I got out…

Clefairy

035

Normal Type

Fairy Pokémon

2'00"

16.5 lbs

It's magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas.

It had been a while since I had caught a Pokémon, so I wanted to catch this one. I sent out Beedrill which used Fury Attack. Clefairy used Pound, though one more Fury Attack was enough to get Clefairy down to just enough hp for me to throw a Pokeball (after Clefairy used Pound).

It shook once. But Clefairy broke free!

This Clefairy wasn't playing around. After it used Pound again, I threw another Pokeball.

It shook once. It shook twice. It shook a third time. I caught it!

That was the last Pokemon I encountered before I reached the end of Mt Moon.

I walked down Route 4, occasionally battling a wild Pokémon, and got to Cerulean City. I decided that I will need to do some more training but decided to have a sleep at the Pokémon Centre first. Now with a new friend.


	10. Chapter 10: Blue's Clues

Chapter 10: Blue's Clues

I wanted to go take on the Cerulean Gym straight away, but as I walked out of the Pokemon Centre, the Nurse told me "Ah, Red. A young man wants to challenge you on the Nugget Bridge to the North."

I was confused, but there was nothing wrong with getting some last-minute training in.

As soon as I got to Nugget Bridge, it was clear who wanted to challenge me.

"A little Pidgey told me that you had one a badge at Pewter City" Blue said. "You think you really deserve it Orange?" I grabbed onto my Pokeball. Yep, this kid is going down.

His first Pokémon was Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto

017

Normal/Flying Type

Bird Pokémon

3'07"

66.1 lbs

Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.

Evolves from Pidgey at lv 18.

I sent out Clefairy. Pidgeotto used a Quick Attack, which took down Clefairy's health by quite a bit. Clefairy used another Pound, but one more Quick Attack from Pidgeotto was enough to take Clefairy down.

I sent out Beedrill. I had taught it the Bide move from Brock, so I hoped to use that to my advantage. Pidgeotto used two gusts on Beedrill, which were strong enough to have the Bide take down Pidgeotto.

Next, Blue sent out Ratatta. It used Hyper Fang knocking out Pidgeotto.

Panicking inside, I sent out Clefairy. It managed to get some Pounds in (no, it wasn't gaining weight), though Rattata also knocked it clean.

Finally was Charmeleon. It used Ember knocking Ratatta clean.

Blue sent out Squirtle. It was at this point when I realised; this match was over. Squirtle used Bubble. This did a fair bit to Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Scratch but at that point the battle was over; the last Bubble was a critical hit, knocking Charmander out.

"Hah. See Orange, even with a gym badge, I'm still better than you. Smell you later!"

That night I sat in the Pokémon Centre. My Pokémon had been healed up, but I felt guilty. I had let them all down by losing and I had let myself down by losing to Blue.

"You've been sitting there for quite a while" said the Nurse. The Nurse's in the Pokemon Centre, otherwise known as Nurse Joy, were always comforting. "Why don't you go and do some training on Route 24 and Route 25? There are loads of trainers there who train for the Cerulean Gym." I saw that as a good idea.

"Also, Professor Oak suggested that you go and see his friend Bill at his Sea Cottage. He invented the Pokemon PC."

That was an even better idea.


	11. Chapter 11: Battles on Nugget Bridge

Chapter 11: Battles on Nugget Bridge

So my training for my 2nd gym badge began. Of course I was going to see Bill as well, but I needed to cross Nugget Bridge to get there, where loads of trainers stood.

I came up to the first trainer. "This is Nugget Bridge! Beat us 5 trainers and win a fabulous prize! Think you got what it takes?"

Well yes, I did. His only Pokémon were Caterpie and Weedle. Charmeleon incinerated both of them.

The was the next trainer. "I'm second! Now its serious!"

As if that last one could even be called serious. I beat the first trainer in two hits, how was that serious?

She sent out a Pidgey and I sent out Charmeleon again. It used Ember which took down Pidgey's HP by half. Pidgey used Quick Attack which only did a bit to Charmeleon. One more ember and Pidgey was down. Easy battle, though to be fair, the next Pokemon was a new one.

Nidoran (Female)

029

Poison Type

Poison Pin Pokemon

1'04"

15.4 lbs

Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokemon dangerous. The female has smaller horns.

I decided this was all getting a bit easy, so I sent out Pidgey. It was a battle of Quick Attack and Poison Stings, though Pidgey eventually took Nidoran (female) down. This was followed up by Pidgey shaking then glowing. When the glowing died down, it was a Pidgeotto! Just like Blue's!

"Here's No.3! I won't be easy!"

Well you better not be, because those last two weren't. But when your first Pokemon is Rattata, my standards aren't really being raised. I just wanted to get this over with, so I sent out Charmeleon. It burned through Rattata, Ekans and Zubat.

"I'm No.4! Getting tired?"

No, those trainers were easy peasy.

No.4 used Pidgey and Nidoran (female). I just wanted to get this done, so I used Charmeleon to use Ember on the lot of them.

Final trainer, will this lead to some sort of challenge? "OK! I'm No.5! I'll stomp you!" This time, he did use another Pokémon I hadn't battled yet.

Mankey

056

Fighting Type

Pig Monkey Pokemon

1'08"

61.7 lbs

Extremely quick to anger. I could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant.

I wanted to use Beedrill this time. Beedrill used Bide and Mankey used Scratch. Obviously Mankey knew my strategy so it used Karate Chop which did very little due to Beedrill's typing. Beedrill let out all its energy, taking down about a half of Mankey's hp. Mankey did use Scratch again, though Beedrill was now relying on Fury Attack. Beedrill was the strongest out of the two though and won.

For defeating all the trainers, I was congratulated at the end. "Congratulations! You beat our 5 contest trainers! You just earned a fabulous prize!" He gave me a nugget. I was over the moon! These were worth $5000!

"By the way…" the trainer said. "Would you like to join Team Rocket?" I stepped back in shock as the trainer tore off his clothes to reveal the Team Rocket uniform. "We're a group dedicated to evil using Pokémon! Want to join?" I shook my head. "Are you sure? Come on, join us." I once again insisted that I didn't. "I'm telling you to join!" I was now getting angry. "OK, you need convincing! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!"

The Team Rocket Grunt sent out Ekans and I sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember on Ekans and Ekans used Poison Sting, poisoning Charmeleon. Charmeleon was able to get Scratch in which defeated Ekans.

He then sent out Zubat. Charmeleon used Ember which took down most of Zubat's health and burned it. Zubat then used Bite, though the burn got to it and Zubat was down.

"Aargh! You are good! With your ability, you could become a top leader in Team Rocket!" I sarcastically thanked him for the offer but turned it down for the final time.

That night, I set up my tent. I had given Charmeleon some antidote to heal Ekan's poison and we were knackered. The trainers weren't super strong, but we were barraged with them. As I drifted off to sleep, I started to realise that Team Rocket may be a bigger threat than I realised…


	12. Chapter 12: For whom the Bellsprout toll

Chapter 12: For whom the Bellsprout toll

I woke up the next morning and decided to get on my way straight after Breakfast. It was time to make my way down Route 25.

I saw some wild grass and decided to go through it. Sure enough, I encountered a Pokemon.

Bellsprout

069

Flower Pokémon

Grass/Poison Type

2'04"

8.8 lbs

A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It uses its root feet to soak up needed moisture.

I had Clefairy use Doubleslap but Bellsprout use Wrap. Aside from being a poet when I didn't know it, I knew that Clefairy couldn't move. Bellsprout had is wrapped for 3 turns before it got loose. Clefairy used Doubleslap again but Bellsrpout used Wrap again. I had had enough. I threw a Pokeball.

It shook once, twice, a third time, AND I CAUGHT IT!

With my new buddy with me, I ran into a hiker and we started a battle.

The Hiker sent out his first Pokémon.

Machop

066

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokemon

2'07"

43 lbs

Loves to build its muscles. It trains in all styles of martial arts to become even stronger.

I sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack but as it turned out, Machop was quite defensive; it felt so little that it just smirked as it rubbed off its shoulder. Machop then used Karate Chop. This did just as much damage.

I decided to switch out and send in Beedrill. Beedrill used Fury Attack. I just had to keep that up. Machop used Karate Chop again, which barely did anything. Beedrill kept using Fury Attack until Machop was down.

Geodude was his next Pokémon. I decided to put Bellsprout to the test. Bellsprou used Vine Whip. This was super effective on Geodude. Geodude used Tackle which did a fare bit of damage, but one more Vine Whip was enough to take Geodude down.

I continued down Route 25. It was a hot day, and everyone was wearing short. (Well they are comfy and easy to wear after all). This meant more trainers to battle.

One trainer used a

Nidoran (Male)

032

Poison Type

Poison Pin Pokemon

1'08"

19.8 lbs

Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.

The battle wasn't to difficult; Clefairy had learned Sing so used that to make Nidoran (Male) to go to sleep. Clefairy then used Double Slap and kept doing it until Nidoran (Male) woke up. Nidoran (Male) knew Double Kick which almost knocked Clefairy out though Clefairy was able to get in one more Doubleslap to knock it out.

The trainer also used a Nidoran (Female). Charmeleon took the lead where it used two embers to take it down.

I continued to walk along and met a trainer with a

Slowpoke

079

Water/Psychic Type

Dopey Pokemon

3'11"

74.9 lbs

Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack.

I used Bellsprout for that battle. It got a Vine Whip in, but Confusion took it out. I had Charmeleon use Scratch to finish Slowpoke off.

At that point I had almost reached Bill's Cottage, though it was now night time and it was best not to disturb him. I set up my tent and decided to give all my Pokémon a good rest.


	13. Chapter 13: Bill the Pokemon Guy

Bill the Pokémon guy

Oddish

043

Grass/Poison Type

Weed Pokémon

1'08"

11.9 lbs

During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders arounds sowing its seeds.

Yet another grass type had got into my tent. This time it was an Oddish. It goes without saying that these are my least favourite types of alarm clocks. But it did get me up.

I wandered my way over to the Sea Cottage, which was right next to a cliff which gave way to the vast ocean.

I opened the door of the Sea Cottage hoping to see Bill straight away. All there was however was what looked like a giant Kabuto on the floor. I tried scanning it with my dex, but it didn't read anything.

\- POKEMON UNDETECTED -

"Hey! Is anyone there! Get me out of here!" The Kabuto seemed to be talking. This was odd, very few Pokémon talk. "See the button on the machine? Push it!" I did so.

The Kabuto seemed to burst open revealing a human. I asked if he was Bill. "Yes I am. Is your name by any chance Red? Oak told me you were coming."

"You see, I invented the PC storage system" Bill said, as we sat on a bench outside. "However, this time I was trying to use teleportation and got my body mixed with a Kabuto. That is why your Pokedex didn't record it, it only records the genes of Pokémon. This Kabuto simply had my genes, so no information could be given." I just gave a small laugh and once again looked out at the ocean. I saw the Goldeen swimming below.

Goldeen

118

Water Type

Goldfish Pokemon

2'00"

33.1 lbs

Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen.

"You know, this is only one region" Bill mentioned. I knew what he was talking about. There was that other region, on the other side of Mt Silver. "I want to visit one day, just to study the Pokémon over there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden wing. "One day I was researching when a Pokémon with wings of gold flew over me. After that, a rainbow appeared. There are more Pokémon than we think."

Bill stood up. "This is an amazing world. Hold on, I need to repay you for changing me back to human."

He went into the Sea Cottage and after about 5 minutes, he was out again. "I've changed Someone's PC on the PC menu from Someone PC to Bill's PC. I also want to give you this ticket for the SS Anne. I want to go but I am far too busy. But you will enjoy it, I promise!"

At this point the sun was going down. I told Bill I better get back to Cerulean City, which was just 2 miles down the road. "Good luck!" he mentioned as I went back to the Pokemon Centre to rest up for the big morning.


	14. 14: Knowing Starmie, Knowing Staryu

Chapter 14: Knowing Starmie, Knowing Staryu

With my training done, I headed to the gym. I needed that training and it was time to put it to the test.

I stepped through the Gym Doors and saw that it was a giant swimming pool. I was a little bit confused because I was worried that I might have gone into the wrong building, but I pressed on.

I saw a trainer doing lessons with her Horsea. This made me remember what Blue said and made me question; have I done enough training? I mean, I had been around Route 24 and Route 25, but was that enough?

I saw another trainer and asked to battle, which he accepted, and sent out his first Pokémon immediately.

Horsea

116

Water Type

Dragon Pokémon

1'04"

17.6 lbs

Known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink.

I sent out Bellsprout; it's Vine Whip will be super effective, so that's what I started off with. This did quite a lot to Horsea, who "countered" with Bubble. I say countered when it did so little damage. Bellsprout finished with one more Vine Whip.

The swimmer immediately sent out his next Pokémon.

Shellder

090

Water Type

Bivalve Pokémon

1'00"

8.8 lbs

Its hard shell repels any kind of attack. It is vulnerable only when its shell is open.

I kept Bellsprout out and had it use Vine Whip. This did quite a bit to Shellder but its defence was a lot higher than Horsea's. Shellder used Tackle which Bellsprout was able to take just fine. Bellsprout used one more Vine Whip and Shellder was down.

After one trip back to the Pokemon Centre, I was ready to face the Gym Leader. "My name is Misty. I will be your battler for today. I favour water types, as you could probably tell and my moves are going to come at you like a tsunami!"

She sent out her first Pokémon; Staryu.

Staryu

120

Water Type

Star Shape Pokemon

2'07"

76.1 lbs

An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle.

I sent out Bellsprout again and had it use Vine Whip. It took down Staryu's hp by about a third. Staryu used Tackle which took down Bellsprout's hp by about a half. I needed to risk it; one more Vine Whip. Thankfully, it was a critical hit knocking out Staryu.

Misty's other Pokemon was Starmie.

Starmie

121

Water/Psychic Type

Mysterious Pokemon

3'07"

176.4 lbs

Its central core glows with seven colours of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.

Evolves from Staryu when subjected to a Water Stone.

I knew Bellsprout couldn't take it down, so I decided to try out its new move; Poison Powder. Bellsprout launched some purple powder into the air which covered Starmie, making it turn purple. It didn't look to good. It used one more Tackle that knocked out Bellsprout.

I sent in Beedrill next. Bide was far to risky in case it knew a Psychic type move. Beedrill used Fury Attack which did a little bit of damage though not enough to say that victory was in grasp. Starmie used Bubblebeam after that, knocking Beedrill to the ground. It was a very powerful move, though Beedrill was able to get in one more Fury Attack before another Bubblebeam finished it off.

My next Pokémon was Clefairy. Clefairy used Pound. It was at this point where Starmie was starting to get a little bit tired. Starmie used Bubblebeam. After that, the poison officially got to Starmie and it fainted.

The second badge was mine! "This is yours" Misty said, handing me my next badge; the Cascade Badge. She also handed me a TM for Bubblebeam, which I was also happy about.

Me and my Pokemon had a good rest that night, and we all agreed that the next destination would be Saffron City. Though we also decided to stay in Cerulean one more day just to rest up and reflect on the journey so far.


	15. Chapter 15: Third Rocket from the Sun

Chapter 15: 3rd Rocket from the Sun

Most of my Pokémon were still low on energy from yesterday, so I decided to leave all of them (but Charmeleon, who didn't battle due to a type disadvantage) in the PC whilst I went for a walk around Cerulean.

I looked over the river as I thought about how far I had come on my journey so far and spotted a cave.

"That's Cerulean Cave". I looked around to see a man walking up to me. "You're not thinking about going in there are you?" I shook my head. Of course I wasn't. This was my Pokémon's say off. "Listen, there is a really strong Pokemon in there. Many trainers have gone in there and never come out. For this reason, there is a restriction on who is allowed in; only if you have beaten the League.

As he said that, I heard a faint cry from the cave. It felt threatening. I knew this was no laughing matter. I asked him to tell me more when suddenly…

"Sir! He is back!" It was a Police Officer. I asked what she was talking about. "My house was burgled" the man who told me about the Pokémon told me. "By some guy from Team Rocket." I gasped and nodded to Charmeleon as we headed off.

"I knew I left my Team Rocket key somewhere" said the Grunt as I spied on him. (I wandered why he would come back to a house that he had burgled, this seemed to be the reason.) I got out of my cover and confronted him. "Hey, you're that kid from Mt Moon! You messing with us again?!"

He first sent out Machop. This is where I would usually use Pidgeotto, but I only had Charmeleon, so I sent it out.

Machop used Karate Chop but Charmeleon countered with Ember. This also burned Machop. Machop used another Karate Chop though Charmeleon used Ember again, knocking Machop out.

He then sent in Drowzee.

Drowzee

096

Psychic Type

Hypnosis Pokémon

3'03"

71.4 lbs

Puts enemies to sleep then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating bad dreams.

I had Charmeleon use Ember; we could of just used that to finish the battle. However, Drowzee used Disable, meaning Charmeleon couldn't use Ember for a while. This was frustrating because targets a random move; it had to be that one. I had Charmeleon use Leer instead which lowered Drowzee's defence. Drowzee used confusion which hit Charmeleon relatively hard. Charmeleon then used scratch. Drowzee however had a plan; it used Hypnosis and put Charmeleon to sleep.

I was now panicking. I had no other Pokémon to use. Drowzee kept using Confusion on Charmeleon. It was getting weaker and weaker. Charmeleon soon woke up. As soon as it did, Disable also wore off! Charmeleon used Ember which almost knocked out Drowzee. Drowzee tried Hypnosis again, but it missed. Charmeleon used Ember one more time assuring me victory.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. "Here, take this! This is what I stole!" With that, he ran off. I would have stopped him, but Charmeleon had gone through a lot that day; the Police would finish him off.

The owner came round at that moment. "Hey, thanks a lot!" he said. "You retrieved my TM! You know what, you keep it. I'll simply level up my Diglett to teach it Dig."

I wanted to ask him about the Pokémon in Cerulean Cave at that moment. "Unfortunately, that's as much as I know. Why don't you ask my friend Mr Fuji? He lives in Lavender Town, he knows everything there is to know about it."

That night, I let Charmeleon rest with the Nurse. I had put Charmeleon through too much today. "So, Saffron City next? "asked the Nurse. I did explain to her the situation and that after that I would try to head to Lavender Town to meet Mr Fuji. The Nurse told me to take care as I headed up the stairs to bed.


	16. Chapter 16: South to Saffron

Chapter 16: South to Saffron

I was up early that day as I wanted to leave early. If I did, I could get to Saffron City by Dusk. But first, I wanted to go to the Bike Shop. If I had a bike on me, I may be able to get there before Dusk.

I walked into Miracle Cycle and saw it; a bike which I had always had my eye upon. I had been asking for this one for my last three Birthdays but never got one. After seeing the price, I could see why.

It was $1000000!

Nope, I can't afford that. I just decided to walk instead.

I walked down Route 5, whistling to myself. I was battling Pokemon after Pokemon, everyone levelling up.

There was one Pokemon however, which hadn't had much training and wasn't as strong as the others; Cleafairy.

To summarize, here was my team:

Charmeleon (Lv 21)

Pidgeotto (Lv 19)

Beedrill (Lv 18)

Bellsprout (Lv 19)

Clefairy (Lv 17)

Clefairy was lagging, there needed to be something I could do.

At that moment, I ran into a wild Pokémon.

Meowth

052

Normal Type

Scratch Cat Pokémon

1'04"

9.3 lbs

Adores circular objects. Wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.

I wanted to use Clefairy this time, so I sent it out. I had it use Pound, which did a lot of damage. (This Meowth was only Level 10). Meowth used Scratch but Clefairy used one more Pound.

I was proud for Clefairy but it needed to get stronger. This is when I stumbled across a house which said "Daycare – we can raise your Pokémon". I scratched my chin and went in.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Daycare" said the owner. "Which Pokemon would you like us to raise for a bit?" I looked at Clefairy's pokeball and told it to take care of itself for a bit. I gave the pokeball to the owner and filled in the paperwork. With that, I went out.

Shortly afterwards, I had reached Saffron City. I was about to go through the gates when the guard stopped me. "Sorry kid, I'm too thirsty to let anyone through."

I was shocked. What a terrible excuse.

I had no choice but to sleep outside that night. I just lay in my tent and though about Clefairy. Did I do the right thing?


	17. Chapter 17: Float like a Butterfree

Chapter 17: Float like a Butterfree

Guess what? The guard still wouldn't let me through! Is it too hard to get a drink of water from the pokemart? I guess it is! His biggest excuse was "go to Vermillion City. They have a gym there to, just take the Underground Path, it's a short walk from there."

Well, the Underground Path was certainly fascinating. Of course, I did also remember that the SS Anne was in Vermillion City and Bill gave me a ticket to ride. (But he don't care).

I soon exited the Underground Path and into the sunlight, which felt bright as the Underground Path was relatively dark.

I continued, with my four Pokémon on me. There we plenty of trainers to battle and plenty of battles to win.

There wasn't anything to exciting mind. One trainer used 3 Pidgey, because he thought I would find that exciting. Spoiler alerts I didn't.

But my best battle was against a:

Butterfree

012

Bug/Flying Type

Butterfly Pokemon

3'07"

70.5 lbs

In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.

Evolved from Metapod at Level 10 who in turn is evolved from Caterpie at Level 7.

I was going to have Charmeleon wipe out Butterfree with a few Ember attacks, but Butterfree had other plans. It used Stun Spore which paralyzed Charmeleon and it couldn't move. I tried to have Charmeleon use Ember again but Butterfree came in with Confusion which also confused Charmeleon.

This was bad. Charmeleon needed to get some sort of attack in. Charmeleon did manage to use one Ember, though Butterfree used Confusion again. Charmeleon then hurt itself from its Confusion and fainted.

Pidgeotto was next. It used Quick Attack. Butterfree once again used Stun Spore, but it missed. Pidgeotto used one more Quick Attack and Butterfree was down!

I had won again! Not only that, but Vermillion was in sight!

It was time to get some rest. Tomorrow, I would prepare to go onto the SS Anne.


	18. Chapter 18: Make a fan out of you

Chapter 18: Make a Fan out of you

Last night I arrived in Vermillion City. The SS Anne party wasn't until the following day, so I decided to tour. (There was a tree in the way of the Gym for some reason.)

One of the places I came across was the Pokemon Fan Club. I wandered in and was bombarded by Pokemon Fans.

"OMG! It's Red Beauregard! The trainer with 2 badges!" Loads of girls around me fainted. "Sign my copy of the Saffron Mail! You're on the front page!" "You took down Team Rocket three times? That takes courage!" I got out a pen and started signing.

"Oh, so you must be Mr Beauregard?" Out came a man with a big moustache. He was half the height of me but looked 5 times the age. "I am Mr Lovelace, the head of the Pokemon Fan Club. Do you love Pokémon?" I nodded my head. "Great! Come with me! I would like to give you an interview!"

"Okay, lets start with the first question. How did you meet Charmeleon?"

That was easy. Professor Oak gave it to me.

"Next question, do you like fire types?"

Of course I do. I wouldn't have Charmeleon if I didn't.

"Finally, what do you think of Rapidash?"

A lot of my friends did take Rapidash riding lessons. Of course Mum wouldn't allow me to because she thought I would burn my bottom off. But I do like Rapidash.

Rapidash

078

Fire Type

Fire Horse Pokémon

5'07"

209.4 lbs

Very competitive, this Pokemon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it.

Evolves from Ponyta at Level 40.

"Oh yes, my Rapidash is marvellous. Look at its fire back. It's fiery tail. It's beautiful cry. Oh I just love it!"

He was complimenting his Rapidash for about 5 hours. By this time the sun was starting to set.

"Oh but I'm only halfway done. I haven't even gotten to its moves yet." I was very bored at this point.

"So, had that made you like Rapidash?"

First of all, I never did say that I didn't like Rapidash. In fact, I clearly said that I liked Rapidash at the start. Second of all, can he really think of that much to say about Rapidash? Well, to be fair, I can actually say a lot more about Charmeleon. I could go on for hours about how close we are.

"Thank you for this interview." (It wasn't so much an interview but rather him complimenting his Rapidash for 99% of the time.) "Here, have this."

It was a bike voucher. "Just give it to the Bike shop owner in Vermillion, he will give one to you. Thank you for your time."

I lay in the Pokémon Centre that night, thinking about the SS Anne. What will the party be like? Were they expecting Bill and no one else? If a Pokémon hiding under that truck? Okay that last one was probably baloney I read on the internet but I was excited.


	19. Chapter 19:Ride the boat baby

Chapter 19: Ride the boat baby

I woke up in excitement; it was the party on the SS Anne today! I woke up early to get to the dock.

I had to explain that Bill couldn't make it as he was busy, and I was allowed on.

Inside the ship was amazing. There were pictures of water types up on the wall and the whole thing just felt very antique.

The party was starting to. I went down to the hall were there was music, dancing and, best of all, food. I immediately went over and started stuffing my face with everything there.

"Okay Kid that's enough. Please maintain a professional standard." I was dragged away by a Sailor. I was going to get in an argument, but there was little point. I was one of the youngest at the party and shouldn't get in a bow wow with the staff.

"Hey, I do know you. You're that kid who stopped Team Rocket in Cerulean City. I can see why Bill gave you the tickets. Why don't we battle? Come on, in the middle of the hall. Everyone here loves a good battle. We'll record it and have Bill watch it to. Follow me."

The Sailor sent out his first of two Pokémon; Tentacool.

Tentacool

072

Water/Poison Type

Jellyfish Pokemon

2'11"

100.3 lbs

Drifts in shallow seas. Anglers who hook them by accident are often punished by its stinging acid.

Bellsprout was my Pokémon of choice here. I had it use Stun Spore, but it missed. Tentacool then used Acid, though Bellsprout took it just fine. Bellsrpout used Wrap; it kept going like this for a few turns before it let go. Bellsprout used Vine Whip which finished of Tentacool.

The next Pokémon was Growlithe.

Growlithe

058

Fire Type

Puppy Pokémon

2'04"

41.9 lbs

Very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space.

Knowing Bellsprout's type disadvantage, I switched out for Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack, knocking Growlithe back a little bit. Growlithe came back with an Ember attack. Pidgeotto though was flying high up and it didn't quite reach. Pidgeotto then used Sand Attack which meant Ember had even less of a chance of hitting. After a few more Quick Attacks, Growlithe was down.

"That was a great battle" said the Sailor. "Does anyone else wish to challenge Red?" "I will" said a familiar voice.

"Well Orange, you recovered from your loss on Nugget Bridge?" I looked into Blue's eyes. He was just teasing me. I was going to beat him this time, I was stronger this time! (I mean, Clefairy is in training, but you get the picture).

He first sent out Pidgeotto. I sent out Charmeleon. Pidgeotto started with Quick Attack though Charmeleon came back with Ember. This also burned Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack again though because of the burn, it didn't do that much. Charmeleon kept using Ember until Pidgeotto was down.

Next up was his newly evolved Raticate.

Raticate

020

Normal Type

Rat Pokemon

2'04"

40.8 lbs

It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off.

Evolved from Rattata at Lv 20

Charmeleon used Ember again, which was a critical hit, though Charmeleon came back with Hyper Fang, which knocked out Charmeleon.

I then sent out Beedrill. Beedrill used Bide, now I just needed to wait. It barely took two Hyper Fangs which allowed Bide to take down Raticate.

Next up was Kadabra.

Kadabra

064

Psychic Type

Psi Pokémon

4'03"

124.6 lbs

It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close by.

Evolved from Abra at Level 16.

I wanted Beedrill to use Fury Attack, but instead, it jabbed Kadabra with its two stingers on its arms; it had learned Twineedle! It was super effective and poisoned Kadabra. Though Kadabra took it out with one more Confusion.

I sent in Pidgeotto next. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack which was a Critical Hit, almost knocking out Kadabra. Kadabra managed to get in one more Disable which locked Pidgeotto's Sand Attack before the poison finished it off.

Blue sent out his final Pokémon;

Wartortle

008

Water Type

Turtle Pokemon

3'03"

49.6 lbs

Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance.

Evolved from Squirtle at Lv 16

Pidgeotto used Quick Attack though Wartortle barely felt it. Wartortle used Water Gun which did a fair bit, though clearly Quick Attack just wouldn't cut it. Though it did use it again which allowed Wartortle to take it down.

Finally, I sent in Bellsprout. Bellsprout used Vine Whip which was a super effective critical hit on Wartortle. It was barely hanging on. It used Tackle which Bellsprout took. Bellsprout then used Vine Whip which took Wartortle out.

"Well, you have certainly got stronger" Blue mentioned as he walked off. "But I will beat you again Orange. Smell ya later!"

After a quick trip of the SS Anne and to the Pokémon Centre, I stood on the deck of the SS Anne, pondering my victory. I had now one half the battles against Blue, it was now even. I looked at Charmeleon to, it was also stronger now.

Out from the corner of my ear, I heard talking. "The SS Anne can never go at this rate" one woman said. I went up and asked her what was wrong. "The Captain is sick!" she panicked.

I went up to the Bridge of the ship to see the captain. I did get lost though but did find the TM for Body Slam in one of the rooms, along with a Rare Candy.

When I did get to the Bridge, the captain was laying down, clearly ill. I asked if he was all right and he told me to do a check up and to rub his back a little. I was a little bit wierded out but it did the trick. "I'm alright now!" the Captain said. "Thank you so much, this is the least I could do for you." He gave me a HM for the move Cut.

"You can cut down that tree outside the Vermillion gym now." I asked him what Pokemon the Gym Leader used and the Captain just stopped. "One. It's very strong."

I got off the ship and watched it go off into the distance, wondering what my next battle will be like.


	20. Chapter 20: Raichu are

Chapter 20: Raichu are

Beedrill cut down the tree outside Vermillion and I entered the Gym. It looked more like a factory than a battle facility, but I didn't mind. After all, Pewter was essentially a museum and Cerulean was basically a swimming pool, what did it matter?

I pressed a button on one of the bins. I needed to find a button next to it that will disable the gates. Nope, got the wrong one and saw a Rocker. "Yo, you're Red! Hey, let's battle and I'll play you a song!"

He had two Pokémon on him. His first one was:

Voltorb

100

Electric Type

Ball Pokemon

1'08

22.9 lbs

Usually found in power plants. Easily mistaken for a pokeball, they have zapped many people.

I sent out Bellsprout which resisted Electric moves. Though Voltorb had another strategy; Self Destruct. It exploded, and it knocked out Bellsprout. The problem was Voltorb was knocked out to.

I did question the strategy, but it did knock out Bellsprout, so I did applaud that. But in came the next Pokémon.

Magnemite

081

Electric Type

Magnet Pokémon

1'00"

13.2 lbs

Uses anti-gravity to stay suspended. Appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves.

Charmeleon was sent out against Magnemite. Thankfully Magnemite only knew one move; Tackle. Charmeleon took it out with a few Embers.

I went back to the Pokemon Centre, finally got that stupid bin puzzle right and faced Lt Surge, the Gym Leader with only one Pokemon on him, but that is enough to call him tough.

"Ah, you. Yes, I have heard that you stopped Team Rocket on three separate occasions. Which means I have no need to go easy on you. This gym battle will leave you shocked! My name is Lt Surge, the Lightning Lieutenant!"

That is when I saw it. The Pokémon which feared many a trainer.

Raichu

026

Electric Type

Mouse Pokémon

2'07"

66.1 lbs

Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power.

Evolved from Pikachu after being subjected to a Thunderstone.

Raichu looked strong so I figured start of with a Pokémon with a disadvantage as I would probably have to use everyone anyway. I sent out Pidgeotto. I had it used Sand Attack, though Raichu was able to get in a Thunderbolt which zapped Pidgeotto down to the ground.

Next I sent in Beedrill. Raichu was too strong for Bide, so Beedrill used Twineedle instead. It didn't do much. Raichu used another Thunderbolt and Beedrill was down.

I tried Bellsprout next. It used Stun Spore which paralyzed Raichu and it didn't move. I then had Bellsrpout use Wrap to truly immobilize it. Though once the Wrap was free, Raichu used Mega Punch; Bellsprout was down.

Even after all of that, Raichu had barely taken any damage. I knew the match was over, but I sent out Charmeleon anyway. Charmeleon used Ember which Raichu took, but it was too late. One Thunderbolt and Charmeleon was out.

"Sorry kiddo, better luck next time."

Despite my first Gym loss, I was proud of my Pokémon. They were healed quickly to. I didn't know what to do. Clefairy was still training at the Daycare, I couldn't pick it up as of now. I mean, there was one more idea, but I was not sure if it would work or not. I had no choice.

"Came back to get pummelled again?" Lt Surge asked later that day. "Well, you also have another Pokemon on you." From out behind me, came Pikachu. "A Pikachu? You really think it can take down its evolved form?"

I used the same strategy as before, Sand Attack and Stun Spore. All my Pokémon went down except Pikachu, who was the final one. Raichu had only taken a third of damage, it was now or never.

Pikachu used Thunder Shock. To my amazement, the gym shot up with light. Thunder Shock couldn't be that powerful, could it? Raichu came back with a Thunderbolt, which Pikachu resisted. Pikachu used Quick Attack and Raichu went flying back. Raichu tried Mega Punch, but Pikachu dodged out of the way. Pikachu used one more Thunder Shock and Raichu was down.

"Well, your Pikachu is certainly a tough one" Lt Surge told me. "Here, that this Thunder Badge and this TM24, Thunderbolt, it may come in handy for the future." I looked at my Thunder Badge, which reminded that I was almost halfway to the Pokémon League.

"Great job on winning your third badge" said Professor Oak. "That Pikachu sure is a special one." I patted Pikachu on the head and got ready to put it back in its pokeball to send back to Professor Oak. Pikachu however panicked and ran off behind one of the potted plants. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Pikachu hates going into its pokeball. You will have to come back to Pallet Town and return in manually. Plus, it would be a great opportunity to see your Mum again." With that, he hung up.

In bed that night, I took out my map. It would be nice to take a bit of a break and go home for a day or two. One of the best routes would be to go through Diglett's Cave which will bring me out to just outside Pewter City. Then I just go south from there.

That would be my next plan.


	21. Chapter 21:Sly as a Vulpix

Chapter 21: Sly as a Vulpix

To celebrate our victory, I decided to treat all my Pokemon to a picnic on Route 11. Of course, I'm not the only one who had this idea; Route 11 is the most popular picnic destination in the region.

That got everyone's energy ready for the next day. It would be a trek through Diglett's Cave, though not a very long one.

After the picnic, we decided to challenge some of the other trainers on the route.

One of the picnickers used a Vulpix.

Vulpix

037

Fire Type

Fox Pokemon

2'00"

21.8 lbs

At the time of birth, it has just on tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older.

Pikachu had done enough yesterday, so instead I used Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Quick attack, though Vulpix was slightly faster and hit it with its Quick Attack first instead. Out of the two, PIdgeotto was the stronger one, though Vulpix used Ember and burned Pidgeotto, meaning that Quick Attack was now weaker.

With that, I withdrew Pidgeotto and sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Scratch which knocked out Vulpix.

With my most recent victory, I went onto the next trainer.

There was a Gambler who used a Poliwag.

Poliwag

060

Water Type

Tadpole Pokemon

2'00"

27.3 lbs

Its newly grown legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming than trying to stand.

Bellsprout went into the ring and used Vine Whip. As you could imagine, this was my main strategy. Poliwag did know Hypnosis, but this kept missing. Bellsprout easily took Poliwag out.

The Gambler also used a Horsea. Once again, Bellsprout took it out with a few Vine Whips. It was getting very strong.

After that, I decided that my Pokémon had had enough for today, so we went back to Vermillion and we decided to get our rest for the following day.


	22. Chapter 22: Dig Diglett

Chapter 22: Dig Diglett the mine the whole way through

Well, it was time for me to return to Pallet Town for a bit. Lavender Town is to the west, but apparently a Snorlax is blocking the route so I couldn't go through; the perfect excuse to take a small break.

I went into Diglett's cave and, sure enough, I encountered a wild Diglett.

Diglett

050

Ground Type

Mole POkemon

0'08"

1.8 lbs

Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above the ground.

After a put down my pokedex, I had just realised; it had stole my lunch! I went for it but it quickly ducked its head underground. I tried having Pikachu use Thunder Shock down the hole, but Diglett was a Ground Type; it didn't do a thing. "(I should have caught one to battle Lt Surge with).

I tried plan B; I had Charmeleon use Ember down the hole. Embers came flying from all the walls as the holes were connected. Before I knew it, all the Diglett came out of there holes; they were very angry.

Before I knew it, we were being by the things. We needed to get out. We could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

We got out and were on Route 2. Now it would be a short walk to Viridian City.

Charmeleon however, noticed something; it was the Diglett who stole our lunch. I gave it an evil look, and it backed away. I realised I was too harsh; I held out my hand with my spare sandwich and it gladly ate it. With our bond formed, I threw a Pokeball.

It shook once

It shook twice

I caught it!

I got to Virdian City and nestled down in the Pokemon Centre. I wanted to surprise Mum in the morning. I also had a full team of six now. Pikachu was a temporary and I was picking up Clefairy soon as well, so I would have a full team.


	23. Chapter 23: Hometown Break

Chapter 23: Hometown Break

I smelled the fresh air of Pallet Town. I had been away for three weeks, it was nice to come back for a day.

I knocked on the door of my house and Mum welcomed me in. "Oh my goodness! You have more Pokémon!" She hid behind the table. "What if Bellsprout sprays a stun spore all around the house?" I looked at Bellsprout and shrugged.

I decided it was time. I told Charmeleon to get closer to Mum. She cowered in the corner, but I told her she was fine as Charmeleon was my partner and wouldn't hurt her. Reluctantly, Mum put out her arm and patted Charmeleon on the head. I decided to leave my other Pokemon with her to get use to whilst I dropped of Pikachu to Oak.

"Ah, Red my boy! I heard that you were coming to drop of Pikachu!" I gave Pikachu to Professor Oak. "So, Pikachu pulled its weight and beat the gym. It's certainly stronger than your normal Pikachu." I gave a small chuckle as I patted Pikachu on the head.

"Another thing, I have three new Pokémon on me." He whistled as three small brown Pokémon scurried out.

Eevee

133

Normal Type

Evolution Pokemon

1'00"

14.3 lbs

It's genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to a radiation from element stones.

I picked one of the Eevee up and it licked my face. "I am conducting research into Eevee. However, the only stones available are in Celadon City. So I was wondering if could buy them for me? It would be very helpful?" I agreed.

"So, you need to buy a fire stone, a water stone and a thunder stone. Once you've found one, give them to the Pokémon Centre so they can send it to me." I nodded my head and said goodbye to the Eevee.

Professor Oak left and followed behind him. I saw Pikachu waving goodbye, but then fell off the table. Something small and pink came flying out of it. The long tailed pink just stared at me. I looked for my Pokedex, but by the time I got it out, it had gone again.

That night, I stayed up late playing my SNES with my Pokemon. Mum did say go to bed at 9, it was now 11 and we were still trying to beat the Link to the Past dungeon. My eyes were starting to get droopy though, so I lay in bed.

Good news though; Mum got over her fear of Pokémon! Or at least mine. What caused this fear? Well, its heard to talk about, but I was getting sleepy now, so I drifted off.


	24. Chapter 24: Holly and the Ivysaur

Chapter 24: Holly and the Ivysaur

I left Pallet Town early that day to continue my journey. My next step was back over Mt Moon, but there is something that I wanted to do first.

I stood outside the Indigo Plateau gates and walked up the to the security guard. "You need at least one badge to enter" he said. "Hey! That's the Boulder Badge! Come on through!" The doors opened.

I walked into Route 23 and saw another security guard who let me through because I had a Cascade Badge. The next guard let me through because I had a Thunder Badge. I didn't get any further than that, but I wanted to see how much I progressed.

With Cut, I could now traverse around Viridian Forest and go straight to Pewter City. This is where Diglett Cave took me out.

It was here I came across a house that I missed last time. I went inside.

"Ah, Red!" I was greeted by a Scientist. "I'm one of Professor Oak's assistants! I here you have been completing the Pokedex! Let's have a look-see!"

He looked at my Pokedex. Just to be clear, he was mainly looking at Pokémon I had obtained and skipping over ones that I had casually scanned.

Charmander

Charmeleon

Weedle

Kakuna

Beedrill

Pidgey

Pidgeotto

Pikachu

Clefairy

Diglett

Bellsprout

"My my, you've obtained 11 different Pokémon on your journey! Here, this is a well-done gift!"

I got a HM for Flash!

"To get to Lavender Town, you need to go through the dark Rock Tunnel. Flash will light it up for you!"

I made it back to Pewter City when I saw a familiar face; it was hiker Deven!

"So, back to say hi?" he asked, as a boy followed with him. "This is the owner of the Bulbasaur you rescued, my brother Daniel. I have brought him up before." Daniel came up and shook my hand. "Hey, can we have a battle? I'm really strong!"

He sent out Venonat first.

Venonat

048

Bug/Poison Type

Insect Pokemon

3'03"

66.1 lbs

Lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats insects. It is attracted by light at night.

Charmeleon was the Pokémon for the job here. It used Ember which almost knocked out Venonat. Venonat used Disable which disabled Ember of all moves. Charmeleon finished Venonat off with a Scratch attack.

Daniel sent in his final Pokémon.

Ivysaur

002

Grass/Poison Type

Seed Pokemon

3'03"

28.7 lbs

When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability on its hind legs.

Ivysaur used Leech Seed, which posed small trouble for Charmeleon. Charmeleon still couldn't use Ember so it had to make do with Scratch for now. It wasn't doing that much, especially with Leech Seed recovering Ivysaur's health each turn. Thankfully Ivysaur's Vine Whip wasn't very effective so it didn't do that much to Charmeleon. Once Ember wasn't disabled anymore, Charmeleon used it twice, knocking out Charmeleon.

"Well, I can see why you have 3 badges. Great job!" Daniel went off and I realised it was getting late, so I head to the Pokémon Centre to hit the hay for the night.


	25. Chapter 25: Make love your Golem

Chapter 25: Make love your Golem

I was back in Mt Moon. This trip would take about a day as I had left early and was much more experienced now.

It was very nostalgic to. This is where Charmander evolved and where I caught Clefairy, who I would be picking up tomorrow.

Looking around though, there were loads of injured Pokemon. I went over to a Geodude and asked if it was alright. It pointed up to a small cave in the wall. I climbed up the rocky wall and wandered in.

The cave was very narrow. If two people were to enter, they would have to go single file or they wouldn't fit. Soon though, I came to a clearing. I looked up and saw what had been injuring all the Pokémon.

Golem

076

Rock/Ground Type

Megaton Pokémon

4'07"

661.4 lbs

Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without damage.

Evolved from Graveler after being traded which in turn is evolved from Geodude at Lv 25.

Golem jumped down and engaged in a battle with me. It was only about kevel 23, but it was also very defensive.

I sent out Diglett and had it use Dig. Golem used Defense Curl which nullified some of Dig's damage. Golem then used Tackle which almost knocked out Diglett in one blow. Diglett used Dig one more time but Golem finished Diglett off.

I knew Bellsprout could finish it off. Bellsprout used Vine Whip which knocked out Golem.

I was proud of Bellsprout, who was starting to shake. This was something that I hadn't seen since my first trip to Mt Moon.

Bellsprout started glowing and by the time the glowing had died down, it was a Weepinbell!

Weepinbell

070

Grass/Poison Type

Flycatcher Pokemon

3'03"

14.1 lbs

It spits out Poison Powder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of Acid.

Evolved from Bellsprout at Lv 21.

I had to tell Golem to stop bullying the other Pokemon or they will evolve and beat it like I did. Golem apologized and went out of its cave. It turns out that the cave belonged to a few Geodude and Golem had kicked them out. The Geodude were very thankful for me and even gave me a Moon Stone!

I got to Cerulean City by the night time. Tomorrow I would pick up Clefairy and get a new bike with the voucher I was given at the Fan Club.


	26. Chapter 26:Daycare Dilemma

Chapter 26: Daycare Dilemma

I flung open the doors to the Daycare Centre, hoping for Clefairy to be waiting for me. But something was wrong. "Clefairy is ill" said one of the caretakers. Panicking, I ran into the breeding grounds and saw a bunch of Pokémon on the floor, Clefairy being on of them.

I picked Clefairy to check on it; it was poisoned. "We ran out of antidotes as well. You see, a Koffing got into the Daycare."

Koffing

109

Poison Type

Poison Gas Pokemon

2'00"

2.2 lbs

Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning.

"Listen, before you get Clefairy back, could you be a dear and get some antidotes from the Pokemart?" The caretaker handed me some money. "Hurry to. These Pokemon are struggling."

I think it was time to use the bike I got. I hopped on and quickly cycled back to Cerulean City. I quickly bought some antidotes and then scurried back outside.

When I got back, I saw something horrible. The Koffing had come back and the caretaker was attacking it. Not battling it but attacking it with her own hands.

I blocked her from Koffing and told her revenge was wrong. Koffing didn't mean to do it, its in its nature. The caretaker pushed me out of the way and jumped for Koffing. "You poisoned all of those innocent Pokémon! Now you will pay!"

Suddenly, Koffing used Smog attack. I ran away as poisonous gas cloaked the area. When the gas cleared, Koffing had vanished and the caretaker was unconscious on the floor.

I brought her in and gave her some food. She had a fever. I put her on the sofa and went out to give the Pokémon the antidote.

Clefairy had returned to my team now and we were checking on the caretaker. I had to explain to her that you should never get revenge on anything like that. Koffing can't help it. It's like getting mad at a Diglett for digging holes or a Magmar for breathing fire or a Gyarados for… well, never mind.

The Daycare owner came back that evening and I explained the situation. "Thank you so much. She's just a beginner. I will look after her from here. For your hardwork, you don't have to pay for Clefairy's stay here." That made me smile.


	27. Chapter 27: Fearow is the path

Chapter 27: Fearow is the path to the dark side

It was time to walk along Route 9 to the Rock Tunnel. This would be a short walk over to the Pokemon Centre on Route 10. Oh, and Clefairy was back in tow as well! In fact, it had learned both Double Slap and Minimize! I was proud of it.

Going along the route, I noticed a giant winged Pokémon. "Hey, Fearow! Get back here!" I swung around to see a Bird Keeper, just as the Pokémon flew away.

"Names Bird Keeper Conner. Have you seen a Fearow around here?"

Fearow

022

Normal/Flying type

Beak Pokemon

3'11£

83.8 lbs

With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest.

Evolved from Spearow at Lv 20

I pointed in the direction Fearow flew, and sent out Pidgeotto to look for it as well.

"I should mention that I got this Fearow from a trade. However, I only have one badge and Fearow won't listen to me." He looked down, almost in tears. "It's level 25. I only need one more badge to have it listen." He sent out his other Pokemon; two Pidgeotto and a Doduo.

Doduo

084

Normal/Flying Type

Twin Bird Pokemon

4'07"

86.4 lbs

A bird that makes up for its poor flying with its fast foot speed. Leaves giant footprints.

"Let's go find it."

We looked around by the river to see Fearow eyeing some Goldeen. It tried to go for them but Conner got in the way. "That is enough Fearow! You will listen to me! We are going to beat the Cerulean Gym like we did the Fuschia City Gym!"

Fearow eyed him, then spread its wings to use Fury Attack on him. I got in the way and Fearow stopped. I told it to calm down and to get in the ball. Fearow did just as I said.

At the Pokemon Centre, Conner deposited Fearow into the PC. "I won't be using this thing in Cerulean." I was a little bit onfused as to how he got to Cerulean without cut, but it was simple. "Parents drove me."

At that point, there was honking outside. "That's them. Oh, if you're wondering as to why Fearow obeyed you, its because you have three Gym Badges. Pokemon traded up to Lv 30 will obey you. Since it saw your badges and is a traded Pokemon, It obeyed your commands." The honking got louder as he went off.

I needed rest of my own.


	28. Chapter 28: Rise from your cave

Chapter 28: Rise from your cave

I was preparing to go into the Rock Tunnel when I saw a Fisherman. "Hey, kid. I have a bite. Give me a hand here." I helped him yank the line and out came a Magikarp.

Magikarp

129

Water Type

Fish Pokemon

2'11"

22 lbs

In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.

I looked at Magikarp. Angrily, I kicked it back into the water. "What was that for?" the Fisherman asked. I tried to come up with an excuse. "Ah, it's okay kid. I have plenty of those. Thanks a lot. Good luck in Rock Tunnel!"

I ran off, remembering the sour memories I had with the Pokémon, or at least…

It was time to make my way through Rock Tunnel. There were many familiar Pokémon, including Geodude, Onix and (ugh!), Zubat. One problem was, I couldn't see. This was the time to have Clefairy use Flash.

The cave lit up and multiple Pokémon ran off in separate directions.

Walking through, I found an Onix. I sent out Weepinbell and had it use Vine Whip. This knocked it out in one hit.

I continued my merry way. It was then I saw a Graveler.

Graveler

075

Rock/Ground Type

3'03"

321.5 lbs

Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction.

Graveler looked distressed. It had hurt its knee. I went over to check on it. "Hey, there you are Graveler." It was a hiker. "Thank you for finding it. Graveler, did you find my sister?" Graveler shook its head (or its body, as its head was dead in the middle of it.) "Thanks a lot." He returned Graveler to its Pokeball.

I offered to help find his sister. I mentioned Graveler must have hurt its leg after a run in with an Onix, which seemed plausible enough.

I went around to see more explorers. I got the same answer though. "No, I have;t seen the girl in that picture."

It was then I heard screaming. "HEEEELLLLLPPP!"

I ran to the cry and found the Hiker's sister being cornered by now one Onix, but 5. "We will need to take them down one by one!" the Hiker said catching up. "Now. I will just us Graveler an-"

Before he finished his sentence, Weepinbell had beaten them all.

"Well, you are one strong trainer. Let me show you the way out."

"Lavender Town is just south of here" said the Hiker as I set up my tent. "Head over there tomorrow and tell Mr Fuji I said high."

I lay in my tent that night, looking at my badges. Soon, I would be halfway there.


	29. Chapter 29: Lavender Blue Dilly Dilly

Chapter 29: Lavender's Blue Dilly Dilly

Lavender Town. This place is quite literally the place of nightmares. I went on a School Trip here when I was 7 and refused to leave the bus because a Gastly scared me when I got out. Now though, I had a team of Pokémon with me and 3 badges.

After healing at the Pokémon Centre, I went to look for Mr Fuji. I met a woman outside the Lavender Town Tower.

The Lavender Town Tower is the biggest graveyard in the region. It has gained infamy for the multiple ghost sightings there. Not just ghost Pokémon, but actual phantoms.

I asked if she knew the way. "Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked. I said no, not counting Ghost Types of course. "Hehehe." Why was she laughing. "That white hand on your shoulder? It's not real.."

I looked at my shoulder to see a misty white hand. I screamed and run off, bumping into an old man. "What the? Hey, are you by any chance Red?" I looked up. "I heard from the Professor that you were coming to visit me. Come to my place."

"Yes, the genetic Pokémon. I did have a huge hand in creating it" said Dr Fuji, who had bought me to his place. "Now though, I am retired. I look after Pokémon instead of genetically engineer them. It's unethical."

At that point, a Cubone ran out from round the corner.

Cubone

104

Ground Type

Lonely Pokémon

1'04"

14.3 lbs

Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokemon's real face.

"You see, this Cubone's mother was killed by Team Rocket." I glared at Cubone and went over to it. Cubone had tears in its eyes. "That skull, its Cubone's mother. I will never give Team Rocket for what is did to her."

I sat on the Lavender Town bench later that day, thinking about Cubone, and how it lost its parent. Mr Fuji told me that Cubone's mother rested in Pokemon Tower, so I decided to go and pay my respects.

The graveyard was just as eerie as every said it was. There were many people mourning their lost Pokémon, it was very morbid, but I understood the situation. One day I would have to part with Charmeleon, whether I do the parting or Charmeleon does it.

It was here I saw an all too familiar face; Blue. He was in tears. I went over to him. "It's…gone. One of my first partners. Its gone." Blue eyed me. "What do you want?" I tried to explain, but Blue was going to battle me.

His first Pokemon was Pidgeotto. I sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember , which took down at least 2/3 of Pidgeotto's health and also burned it. Pidgeotto came back with Gust which Charmeleon was able to take. Charmeleon used one more Ember which was a critical hit, knocking out Pidgeotto.

Blue then sent out his new Pokemon; Exeggcute.

Exeggcute

102

Grass/Psychic Type

Egg Pokémon

1'04"

5.5 lbs

Often mistaken for eggs. When disturbed, they quickly gather and attack in swarms.

I decided to return Charmeleon for Beedrill. Beedrill used Twinneedle on Exeggcute which took its hp down to at least . Exeggcute used Barrage which didn't do that much, allowing Beedrill to take it down.

"Well, I can see that you have improved" Blue said. I gave a grin, but then I saw something behind him. I cowardly pointed my finger behind him. Blue looked around and saw what I was pointing at.

"GGGGHHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSTTTTTTTT!"

We both ran out of the tower, arms in front of us and to the Pokemon Centre. "Ghosts are real" Blue said. "Shall we call that match a draw?" I shook his hand. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think you were more scared of that ghost that I was. Smell ya later loser!" With that, he swaggered out of the Pokémon Centre.

"May I give a suggestion?" asked Mr Fuji, who had come to visit me at the Pokemon Centre. "Why don't you get yourself a Silph Scope? They're selling them at the Celedon Mall. There is a gym in Celadon City as well, why don't you take it one?" I thought that was a great idea, and I would head to Celadon the next day.


	30. Chapter 30: In a Poliwhirl

Chapter 30: In a Poliwhirl

It was time to head to Celadon City to get my next badge and to pick up the Silph Scope to I could get up Pokemon Tower.

Route 8 was a nice quite route. The breeze was soothing, the grass was green and the trainers liked to battle. No, really. They did.

I battled a lot, though my favourite was against a trainer with a Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl

061

Water Type

Tadpole Pokemon

3'03"

44.1 lbs

Capable of living in or out of water. When out of water, it sweats to keep its body slimy.

I sent out Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Vine Whip which almost knocked out Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl came back with Double Slap. This didn't do much, so Weepinbell knocked out Poliwhirl.

I then came across another trainer. "OMG! I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOOVE MEOWTH!"

That is literally the only Pokemon that woman used. Meowth. 6 Meowth. Charmeleon plowed through them all.

Route 8 was a pretty big route. Usually you could go through Saffron City to get to Celadon, but nope. Since the guard wasn't letting anyone through, I guess I had to take an underground pathway.

The Underground Path was just as long the one from Cerulean to Vermillion. I just trudged along. No one was there, it was just me.

I emerged and entered Celadon City.


	31. Chapter 31: Start of an Evolution

Chapter 31: Start of an Evolution

Celadon City was the complete opposite to Lavender Town; bright and colourful as opposed the gloomy and creepy. Flowers lined houses and shops everywhere (there is even a warning to those with hay fever when visiting).

I decided to get my chores done first before I take on the gym. Go to the Mall and pick up the stones and Silph Scope.

I walked into Celadon Departmant Store and went up the stairs.

Floor 2F was the trainers market, where pokeballs, potions and TM's were sold/ I decided to treat myself to the TM of Submission.

Floor 3F was the game shop. Apparently, this is also where they sold the Silph Scope. I went up and asked where they were. However, they gave me the worst possible answer. "We're sold out."

I practically melted into the floor; you could swear I was using Acid Armour. I decided to take out my frustration on some Super Nintendo games. (It's fine to play a bit of Super Metroid isn't it?) These were on special offer mind; the N64 is coming out soon.

Floor 4f was Wiseman Gifts. This is where the stones were sold. I went up to the counter but was pushed out of the way by three teenagers. "Where are the stones?" The man at the counter reluctantly gave the stones to them.

I asked them what the big idea was, and they said they liked buying stones for their collection. I explained to them that people want to buy those stones, but they went up to me and wanted to battle for the stones to prove that they do use them as well.

The first trainer, named Ectri, used a Jolteon.

Jolteon

136

Electric Type

Lightning Pokemon

2'07"

54 lbs

It accumulates megative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts.

Evolved from Eevee after a subjection to a Thunder Stone.

I sent out Diglett. Jolteon started with a Quick Attack. (It couldn't use Thunder Shock because of Diglett's type.) Diglett used Dig. Jolteon couldn't do anything so Diglett came out of the ground and dealt over half damage. Jolteon use another Quick Attack, but one more Dig and Jolteon was down.

My first victory was in the bag! Ectri reluctantly handed me the Thunderstone and I put it into my pocket. He then noticed something with Diglett, who was shaking and glowing. The light soon died to show what looked like three Diglett.

Dugtrio

051

Ground Type

Mole Pokemon

2'04"

73.4 lbs

A team of Diglett triplets. It triggers huge earthquakes burrowing 60 miles underground.

Evolved from Diglett at Lv 26.

The second trainer, called Ego, used a Flareon.

Flareon

136

Fire Type

2'11"

55.1 lbs

When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1600 degrees.

Evolved from Eevee after subjection to a Fire Stone.

I sent out Dugtrio for this match. Dugtrio used Dig meaning Flareon's Ember missed. Dugtrio came up and hit Flareon really hard. Flareon used Ember which did some damage to Dugtrio, but the match had basically been decided. It used one more Dig and Flareon was down.

Ego handed me the Fire Stone.

The final trainer, named Gua, sent out Vaporeon.

Vaporeon

134

Water Type

Bubble Jet Pokemon

3'03"

63.9 lbs

Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for mermaid's.

Weepinbell was sent out. It used Vine Whip which took down a third of Vaporeon's HP. Vaporeon then came back with a Quick Attack, though Weepinbell countered with another Vine Whip. Vaporeon tried one more Quick Attack, but Weepinbell used one more Vine Whip and won.

The Water Stone was handed to me and the two trainers walked away.

"Some people just want things to look pretty" said the man at the counter. I eyed a green stone and also bought it. The man thanked me again and I continued up the giant Mall.

Flore 5F was the Drugstore and Accessory Market, full of Z items and proteins. I bought one of each protein.

Finally was the rooftop. The sun was starting to set now so after a long day of shopping, it was time to sit back and relax with a drink of Fresh Water from the vending machine. I got another Fresh Water just in case. I was ready for my Gym battle tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32: That's a Wrap

Chapter 32: That's a Wrap

It was time to go for my 4th Gym Badge. I stood at the other end of the battlefield to greet my opponent. Out came a young woman in a Kimono.

"My name is Erika, do you like my garden?" I looked around to see flowers everywhere. (See why people hay fever don't like to come here?) "Thank you very much. But here, we are going to battle. Grass types, like nurseries, are meant to be kept in great care. Unlike nurseries however, they can really pack a punch! Or I guess you could say, they pack a branch!"

Terrible pun aside, it was time to battle. Her first Pokémon was Victreebel.

Victreebel

071

Grass/Poison Type

Flycatcher Pokémon

5'07"

34.2 lbs

Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there.

Evolved from Weepinbell after being subjected to a Leaf Stone which in turn is evolved from Bellsprout at Lv 21.

Charmeleon was clearly the best choice for this. It used Ember which took down half of Victreebel's HP. Disaster struck however; Victreebel used Wrap. Charmeleon couldn't move, but the burn was slowly draining Victreebel of its health. Once Charmeleon was freed, it used one more Ember, knocking out Victreebel.

Next up was Tangela.

Tangela

114

Grass Type

Vine Pokémon

3'03"

77.2 lbs

The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. Its bines shake as it walks.

Charmeleon used another Ember. This took down most of Tangela's hp, though it used Wrap again. Charmeleon has trouble getting free. It continued to get wrapped. When it broke free, Charmeleon used Scratch knocking out Tangela.

The final Pokémon was Vileplume.

Vileplume

045

Grass/Poison Type

Flower Pokémon

3'11"

41 lbs

The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up.

I was going to have Charmeleon use Ember again, but Vileplume used Petal Dance, knocking Charmeleon out.

I sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack, which took a bit of damage away from Vileplume, who was still using Petal Dance. It hit Pidgeotto with it, which was surprisingly powerful. Pidgeotto used another Quick Attack, though it was done by another Petal Dance.

I sent out Beedrill and had it use Twineedle. I was nervous for it Beedrill, but there was something wrong with Vileplume; it was confused! Obviously from spinning too much. It hurt itself from the confusion. Beedrill used Twineedle one more time which was followed by Vileplume hitting itself again, winning me the match.

"You totally bloomed in that battle!" she said. I was wondering how many plant puns they could make (though I wasn't going to low, they were starting to grow on me.)

"I know present to you the Rainbow Badge and the TM for Mega Drain, TM19! Good luck on your journey!"


	33. Chapter 33: Rocket Rumble

Chapter 33: Rocket Rumble

Whilst I was hot on the heels of my recent Celadon Victory, I was still upset that I didn't obtain the Silph Scope. What was I going to tell Mr Fuji?

I decided to take out my worries out at the Game corner. Do not ask me why they let a 10 year old gamble, its how this loopy doopy world works.

As I stated to lose money, a man came over and told me "See that poster over there? The one with the Charmander on it? There's no secret switch behind it, got it?"

After I ran out of money, my curiosity peaked. I got up, went to the Charmander poster, lifted it up and saw a switch. I pushed it. All of a sudden, the wall seemed to flip, and I went down a slide.

When I landed, I was in what looked like a giant lab. I knew I was trespassing and wanted to make my way out, but I couldn't climb back up the slide. I had to find my way out instead.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I looked around to see a Team Rocket Grunt. "No ones allowed in here but Team Rocket, capeesh?"

A battle started and the Rocket Grunt sent out Grimer.

Grimer

088

Poison Type

Sludge Pokemon

2'11"

66.1 lbs

Appears in filthy areas. Thrives by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories.

I sent out Dugtrio and had it use Dig. Once it emerged, it knocked out Grimer.

After that, I continued looking for an exit. Wherever this was had to do with Team Rocket. However, the lifts weren't working without a key. I had to keep fighting Rocket Grunts as well.

I eventually reached one room with a Grunt. "Hey! Who has the lift key?" H spotted me and started a battle.

The Rocket grunt sent out Sandshrew. Weepinbell used Vine Whip and took it down. This was then followed up by Machop. Weepinbell used Vine Whip which Machop took. It then used Low Kick. It wasn't very effective. Weepinbell used one more Vine Whip.

At that point, the Rocket Grunt dropped something. "Oh no! I dropped the lift key!" I grabbed it then darted for the lift.

When I emerged from the lift, I met a man in a black suit. He approached me very slowly. I felt… strangely intimated. I had been use to Rocket Grunts before, but not like this one.

"I have heard about you" he said in a deep voice, which sent shivers up my spine. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Giovanni. I am the leader of Team Rocket. You are bringing Team Rocket down, and I'm afraid you're going down to."

I was battling the big head of Team Rocket. This was it.

First, he sent out Onix. I had Weepinbell at the ready with Vine Whip. This was super effective, making Onix hold on for dear life. Onix used Rock Throw, but Weepinbell had clearly won the match.

Next up was Persian.

Persian

053

Normal Type

Classy Cat Pokemon

3'03"

70.5 lbs

Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness.

Evolved from Meowth at Lv 28.

I withdrew Weepinbell and sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember, which did about a 1/3 of damage to Persian. Persian retaliated with Pay Day and coins scattered all over the floor. Charmeleon used another ember, taking away another 1/3 of Persian's health. Persian used bite this time, which was slightly stronger. Charmeleon finished with one more Ember.

Next up was Giovanni's Kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan

155

Normal Type

Parent Pokemon

7'03"

176.4 lbs

The infant rarely ventures out of its mothers protective pouch until it is 3 years old.

Keeping Charmeleon out, I thought another Ember would do the trick. It didn't Kangaskhan was tough, only having a 1/5 of its hp being taken away. Kangaskhan used Bite on Charmeleon. This was a critical hit and took it out.

My next plan was Beedrill. Beedrill used Twineedle. It didn't do much at all, though it did poison Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan used Bite on Beedrill, who went down in one hit. I withdrew Beedrill and part of me knew that Beedrill had had its time on the journey. I would need to start looking for a stronger Pokémon. (I didn't hate Beedrill now, its just not strong enough to go much further.)

I hen used Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Gust on Kangaskhan. This was a critical hit and left Kangaskahn with about ¼ of its hp left. Kangaskhan used Bite on Pidgeotto, which left Pidgeotto with half hp. Pidgeotto used Gust again, almost knocking out Kangaskhan. Khangaskhan used another Bite and Pidgeotto was down.

I sent in Clefairy. It used Double Slap to finish off Kangaskhan.

Finally, was Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn

111

Ground/Rock Type

Spikes POkemon

3'03"

253.5 lbs

Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying.

Weepinbell could take down Rhyhorn easily. (Not use Take Down, it doesen't know that.) Weepinbell used Vine Whip, which left Rhyhorn hanging. Rhyhorn used Horn Attack, though Weepinbell finished it off with one more Vine Whip.

"Well, I must day I am impressed" Giovanni said. He went over to his draw and got out some goggles. "These are Silph Scope. You can have them, but on the condition that you don't get in our way again."

I stepped back. On one hand, the Silph Scope are important. But Team Rocket are terrorising Kanto. That is not a bribe I was willing to take.

Giovanni just gave a smirk. "Fine, we will consider you our enemy. But be wary, we will not go easy on you from here on out. It's best you keep out of our operations." He threw the Silph Scope at me. "You can start by using the warp panel to leave here. It will take you directly to the arcade. Remember, we will be a lot more harsh to you from here on out."

That night at the Pokémon Centre, I though about Team Rocket. I was not going to let them do anymore bad things, but I would need a stronger team. I feel like Beedrill needed to go into retirement now.


	34. Chapter 34: Ghost Type Busters

Chapter 34: Ghost Type Busters

I had dashed from Celadon to Lavender on my bike first thing in the morning so that I could help Cubone immediately.

The first thing I did (after healing at the Pokémon Centre) was go to Mr Fuji's house. There was one problem; Mr Fuji was gone! All that was there was Cubone, sitting in the corner crying and a note.

"Meet us at the top of Pokémon Tower is you want your friend back alive.

-Team Rocket"

I told Cubone to wait there as I went to Pokémon Tower.

I went in and saw the ghost again. "Yoooooouuuuu agggaaaaiiinnnn! Whhhyyyy ddiiiiiidddd yooooouuuuuuu coooooommmmeeee baaaaaccckkkkkk?"

I quickly snapped out the Silph Scope and put them to my eyes, revealing the ghosts true form.

Gastly

092

Ghost/Poison Type

4'03"

0.2 lbs

Almost invisible, this gaseous POkemon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice.

Dugtrio was sent out. It used Dig which knocked out Gastly, allowing us to move on.

I eventually reached the top, but got confronted with two Team Rocket Grunts. They had Mr Fuji tied up. "So, you decided to come. I see you've put the Silph Scope to good use." They started a battle that second.

The first Grunt used Koffing and I used Dugtrio. Dugtrio used Dig, meaning Koffing's Tackle missed. Dugtrio came up with a Dig and beat Koffing.

The Grunt then sent out Drowzee and I used Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember, burning Drowzee. Drowzee used Headbutt, then got hurt from the burn. Charmeleon used Ember one more time, which was a critical hit knocking out Drowzee.

Immedttly, I had to fight the nextGgrunt, who started off with Zubat. Charmeleon used Ember which almost knocked out Zubat. Zubat came back with Bite, though Charmeleon finished it off.

The Grunt sent out Rattata. Charmeleon used Ember which knocked it out immediately. Raticate also suffered that fate. One more Zubat and Charmeleon had knocked the Grunt's Pokémon out.

The Grunt's rushed off and I went to go check on Mr Fuji. Thankfully, he was fine, though now we were facing other problems.

Behind him, was another Ghost. I whipped out the Silph Scope, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Marowak

105

Ground Type

Bone Keeper Pokemon

3'03"

99.2 lbs

The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skilfully like a boomerang to KO targers.

Evolved from Cubone at Lv 28.

"That must be her!" Me Fuji bellowed. "If what you see is a Marowak, then could it be Cubone's Mother?"

Marowak though looked angry. It was time to battle.

I sent out Weepinbell and had it use Vine Whip. This was Super Effective but Marowak's skull nullified some of the damage. Marowak used Bone Club, which Weepinbell took just fine. I was about to use Vine Whip one more time, where I heard crying.

It was Cubone. It came running up to the Ghost. I looked through the Silph Scope to see Marowak holding Cubone's hand. "They're reunited one last time" said Mr Fuji, as Marowak faded away into the spirit world.

"I will never forgive Team Rocket for what they did" said Mr Fuji. "But Marowak is in a better place now. Until then, I will continue to take care of Cubone" said Mr Fuji. Cubone still had tears in its eyes. I patted its head; it may be a child, but it's a very brave one. Losing a parent is horrible. I just looked at Cubone, as I could feel its sadness to.

Unknowingly, a tear rolled down my cheek. "What's wrong?" asked Mr Fuji. "I know this is sad, but we may need to get out of here before it comes." I was confused, but then I looked behind me to see an even bigger ghost. "That's it! RUUUUNNN!" Mr Fuji shouted. I could see what this ghost was.

Gengar

094

Ghost/Poison Type

Shadow Pokémon

4'11"

89.3 lbs

Under a full moon, this Pokémon likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright.

Evolved from Haunter after trade which in turn evolved from Gastly at Lv 25.

At the Pokémon Centre, Mr Fuji sat down with me. "Why don't you tell me what was wrong up there?" I was silent. I didn't like to talk about it. "The only way we can sort problems is by talking to people you trust about it." I still politely refused, but I would tell someone when I was ready.

Mr Fuji grinned. "Well, fair enough. Here, this is for your trouble. This will wake up the Snorlax down the road." He gave me a Pokeflute! "Come back and visit Lavender Town again sometime!" he said, leaving the Pokémon Centre.


	35. Chapter 35: Farfetch'd

Chapter 35: Farfetch'd from the madding crowd

Having finally left the creepy Lavender Town, I went on south. My next stop; Fuchsia City (with a rest stop in Vermillion).

Route 11 is a fishing grounds. I don't like fishing, though its only in case I get a Magikarp.

I got to the Lavender Town gate and went up the stairs. There a girl gave me the TM for Swift.

Continuing the route, I came into a patch of grass and ran into a wild Pokémon.

Farfetch'd

083

Normal/Flying Type

Wild Duck Pokemon

2'07"

33.1 lbs

The sprig of green onions it holds is its weapon. It is used much like a metal sword.

"Don't catch it!" shouted a man. He was wearing a suit and carrying a sign which read "save the onions". He came up to me and slapped me across the face. "What are you doing? You do realise Farfetch'd are almost extinct right? You know, like Kabuto or Aerodactyl. If you catch it, then the numbers may decrease."

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You weren't going to catch it? Let me give my apologies."

"My name is Stanley. I'm an activist in a programme I like to call save the Farfetch'd. I'm trying to stop people from catching them to help increase their numbers."

I was a little bit confused. Whilst the number of wild Farfetch'd would defiantly decrease, why would the overall number do that?

"You see" Stanley went on. "Farfetch'd's onion is very delicious. Many resturants have it as a side dish, its very popular. Problem is, the onion is Farfetch'd's weapon. If the onion is taken, it can't defend itself, so it gets killed by other Pokemon. It's quite tragic."

I explained to him that maybe he should try breeding Farfetch'd instead of scolding people for catching them.

"I didn't think of that". (I was quite surprised). "Okay, let's start by finding that Farfetch'd again!"

We continued looking for Farfetch'd. I saw a rustling in the grass. I thought it was it. But nope.

Gloom

044

Grass/Poison Type

Weed Pokémon

2'07"

19 lbs

The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It is a nectar that is used to attract prey.

Evolved from Oddish at Lv 21.

It started letting out a Poison Powder. I didn't breath it in, but Stanley did. He had a fever. I needed to get him to a city.

There was one problem though; Snorlax was in the way sleeping. Well, I say it was a problem. I got out my Pokeflute and played it.

Snorlax got up slowly and a battle was initiated.

Snorlax

143

Normal Type

Sleeping pokemon

6'11"

1014.1 lbs

Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful.

Snowlax towered above me, but I wasn't scared. I sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember. Snorlax took it quite a bit though. Snorlax then used Headbutt. Charmeleon was knocked back, but managed to counter with an Ember. Snorlax was burned great. Snorlax used another Headbutt, knocking Charmeleon out.

My next Pokémon was Pidgeotto. It used Gust, but Snorlax did the unthinkable; it went back to sleep! It was using Rest! This recovered its HP and healed its burn. This was getting stressful, so I threw a Great Ball. It shook once, twice, but Snorlax escaped. It was still sleeping, so I had Pidgeotto use Gust again. Snowlax woke up the next turn and knocked out Pidgeotto with one more Headbutt.

Dugtrio was next. Dugtrio used Dig on Snorlax, which bought it down by quite a bit. Snorlax did use Headbutt again though. I used one more Great Ball. It shook, once, twice, a third time, and I caught it!

Dugtrio carried Stanley over to Vermillion City, where we got to the Pokémon Centre. I thanked Dugtrio and took Stanley in. The Nurse promised that she would get Stanley to the Hospital as soon as possible.

"Thanks for your help" Stanley said. "Hey, I want you to have this". He gave me a small bag. "It's a save the Farfetch'd goodie bag. It come with a balloon, a poster, a Farfetch'd plushie, an inflatable Farfetch'd…"

I stopped him there and thanked him. I needed my rest for today.


	36. Chapter 36: Rods and relaxing

Chapter 36: Rods and relaxing

I swapped over Beedrill for Snorlax and went on my way down Route 12.

I came across a hut on the way. In there was a Fisherman. "Hey, do you like fishing?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, you should get into it then!" He gave me a Super Rod. I thanked him and went out.

Well, since he gave it to me, I figured I might try it out. I went to the river and but the lure in. I waited and waited, when I suddenly felt a tug on the line. I pulled it up.

Krabby

098

Water Type

River Crab Pokémon

1'04"

14.3 lbs

Its pincers are not only powerful weapons, they are used for balance when walking sideways.

It was Snorlax's turn. It use Headbutt on Krabby. Krabby came back with Bubble, though it wasn't very powerful. Snorlax used one more Headbutt knocking Krabby out.

I walked down a little further; maybe there might be some variety in the Pokémon I find. I put my lure in again, lay down in the sun and shut my eyes.

I woke up and realised I had fallen asleep for two hours! I pulled up my lure. The bait was gone. Dang it, a Pokémon must have bitten it off.

It didn't matter to much though, one could argue that I didn't mind fishing too much now. There should be more bait at Fuchsia, I'm sure of it.

The next day I would go along Route 13, where many trainers hang out. Perfect for some training.


	37. Chapter 37: Random victories

Chapter 37: Random victories

Route 13, as mentioned, is popular among trainers. I would need to be ready to face quite a few.

Almost immediately, I initiated in a battle with a Jr Trainer.

The Jr Trainer sent out Pidgey. I sent out Snorlax. Snorlax used Headbutt on Pidgey., who just took it. Pidgey used Gust then Quick Attack, but Snorlax finished it off with a headbutt.

She then used Meowth. Snorlax was still out and it used Headbutt on Meowth. Meowth once again barely hung on. It used Bite back but Snorlax was once again the victor.

Another Pidgey was next. I was bored so I switched to Clefairy instead. It was here that I wanted to try out Clefairy's new move; Metronome. Clefairy waggled its fingers, then used Thunderbolt, knocking out Pidgey. I was impressed!

The final Pokemon was Pikachu. I had Clefairy use Metronome again, and it came out with Tri Attack, taking down half of Pikachu's HP. Pikachu came back with Thundershock. Clefairy used it once again, this time coming out with Hyper Beam! I had won!

I was having too much fun with this. Another Jr Trainer used Goldeen and Poliwag, which Clefairy took out with a Metronome Petal Dance. I was unstoppable!

"Well, I see you really like to use Metronome!" said a Rocker who was at the end of Route 12. "But what you are doing is kind of, well, stupid." I didn't know what he was talking about, so I challenged him to a battle.

His sent out Voltorb. I had Clefairy use Metronome which came out as Earthquake, knocking it out.

With that, the Rocker sent out his other Pokémon.

Electrode

101

Electric Type

Ball Pokemon

3'11"

146.8 lbs

It stores electric energy under very high pressure. It often explodes with little or no provocation.

Evolved from Voltorb at Lv 30.

I had Clefairy use Metronome, but it didn't do anything. Well, it did, but it just jumped up and down. "See how random Metronome is now?" the Rocker said. "One minute you may get Earthquake, the other, you might get Splash. Let's finish this!" Electrode used Self Destruct, knocking out both.

"Listen kid, I know Metronome can be exciting" said the Rocker at the end of the battle. "But it is a huge risk. Try not to rely too much on it in the future."

Shortly afterwards, I set up my tent to get ready to go down Route 13.


	38. Chapter 38: Biker Trainers from Route 14

Chapter 38: Biker Trainers from Route 14

Today was Route 14, a route I know is actually quite dangerous for the weak, I know that. Well, how shall I put it? 

I thought I was out of danger, so I sat down with a sandwich. It was a nice sunny day and I was nervous. I was about to take a bite when I heard it; the sound of a motorcycle.

One of the men got off their motorcycles and came up to me. "Well, lookie what we got ere?" One of his henchman grabbed my arm. "It's that kid! The one who beat up those Rockets! He has three badges, he could be useful."

I wanted to correct him that I had four badges, but reasoning with the Bikers of Route 12 was impossible without getting beat up big time.

"Listen kid, you wandered into our turf. We will let you go if, I don't know, you join us."

I remained silent.

"Well, then we will need to change your mind for ya" said the woman of the biker gang. "You don't have a choice of saying no unharmed."

I loosened my grip and grabbed my Pokeball, sending out Weepinbell.

"Pipsqueak wants to battle! So be it!" The leader of the gang threw a Pokeball and sent out a Pokémon.

Machoke

067

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

4'11"

155.4 lbs

Its muscular body is so powerful, it must wear a power save belt to be able to regulate its motions.

Evolved from Machop at Lv 28.

Weepinbell used its newly learned Acid on Machoke, though Machoke came back with a Karate Chop. It wasn't very effective. Weepinbell used Acid again, this time lowering Machoke's Special Defence. Machoke used Karate Chop again, though once again, it didn't do much. Weepinbell finished it off with Vine Whip.

"So, you are strong! All the more reason for you to join!" At that point, the other two gang members sent out their Pokemon. The henchman who grabbed me before used a Grimer and the woman used a Machop. "One last chance kid!"

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and I could feel myself flying through the air. When the smoke cleared I was in the bushes with what looked like a Ninja.

"Shush. They'll hear you."

I could hear the bikers squabbling below me. "Stay up here. I will introduce myself in a minute."

I could see the Ninja below with the Pokémon that caused the smoke, Weezing.

Weezing

110

Poison Type

Poison Gas POkemon

3'11"

20.9 lbs

Where two kinds of poison gases meet, 2 Koffing can fuse into a Weezing for many years.

Evolved from Koffing at Lv 35.

Weezing used Sludge which chased of the bikers.

"Apologies for startling you" said the Ninja. "I am Koga, the Gym Leader of Fuchsia. I heard about what you did for the Cubone and Team Rocket, consider chasing off those bikers a way of thanking you."

I thanked him, which was followed up by how he knew.

"I'm a Ninja. I go everywhere without people seeing me. I watched you ever since you first came to Lavender Town, you have potential. But those bikers are dangerous. They won't mess with you now."

Before he went off, he turned to me. "Meet me at Fuchsia Gym. I want to see your potential." With that, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

It was starting to get late now anyway. I set up my tent (knowing now I was safe) and went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39: In the name

Chapter 39: In the name of the Moon Stone, I'll evolve you

Route 15, the final road to Fuchsia City. Just a straight path with a few trainers (none of which were bikers).

Among the trainers was this one Beauty who used a Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff

040

Normal Type

Balloon Pokémon

3'03"

26.5 lbs

The body is soft and rubbery. When angered. It will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.

I used Clefairy. It started with Double Slap, though this did very little. Wigglytuff used Disable, which locked Double Slap. I had no choice; it was Metronome time. Clefairy waggled its fingers and out came Bone Club. It didn't do that much. Wigglytuff used Double Slap but I though I should try Metronome one more time. It used Gust. After Wigglytuff used Double Slap again, I withdrew Clefairy and had Charmeleon finish it off.

"Well, your Clefairy is absolutely darling" said the Beauty. "But, may I consider you make it stronger? I used a Moon Stone to get my dear Wigglytuff you see.

Moon Stone, of course! I went into my bag and pulled out the Moon Stone. I put it in front of Clefairy who looked bedazzled by it. It went up and touched it.

The Moon Stone started glowing, which shrouded Clefairy in a light. When the light had died, it had evolved!

Clefable

036

Fairy Type

Normal Type

4'03"

88.2 lbs

A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen. It will run and hide the moment it senses people.

By the end of the day, I had reached Fuchsia City. It was a long road we had just been down, and we needed our rest.


	40. Chapter 40: Safari Survival

Chapter 40: Safari Survival

Ah Fuchsia City. This used to be a very historic village but has since been modernized. That is, of course, not removing some of its cultural charm.

The first thing I went to do was go to the gym. I knocked on the door, but it was closed.

"He's out". I looked behind me to see a Ninja. "He will be back tomorrow. He specifically told me to tell you." With that, he threw something on the ground and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke died down, the Ninja was still there. "Golbat you were supposed to grab me during the smoke!"

I saw a Golbat walk out, looking very guilty.

Golbat

042

Poison/Flying Type

Bat Pokémon

5'03"

121.3 lbs

Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly.

Evolved from Zubat at Lv 22

"Apologies, I'm a Ninja in training. Hey, why not check out the Safari Zone? Catch a Pokémon or two before your battle?"

The Fuchsia City Safari Zone is the pride and joy of the town. Trainers from all over come to catch some more Pokémon, including the rare Chansey, which few have even seen, let alone caught. (The ones in Pokémon Centres are supplied). There is also a challenge; get to the house at the end without taking too many steps, you win a prize.

I payed my entrance and went in with a few Safari Balls, along with some Bait and some Rocks. Sure enough, I encountered a Pokémon.

It was a Rhyhorn! I knew this would be useful for the gym, so I used some bait, which Rhyhorn liked. I then threw a Safari Ball. It shook once, twice a third time and I caught it!

It was time to continue, however. I needed to reach that house, but I came across another Pokémon.

Parasect

047

Bug/Grass Type

Mushroom Pokemon

3'03"

65 lbs

A host parasite pair in which the parasite mushroom has taken over the host bug. Prefers damp places.

Evolved from Paras at Lv 24.

I threw some bait, Parasect took it, THEN IT RAN AWAY!

I was infuriated, but it didn't matter.

The other Pokémon I caught was an Exeggcute. The others either ran away with the bait or were impossible to capture because I enraged them by throwing a rock at them.

At that point, I heard an alarm.

"Red Beauregard. You're time is up. We will have this Abra teleport you to the front desk immediately."

As soon as I was zapped back, I payed for another go.

It was time to try again. Eventually though, I encountered a Scyther.

Scyther

123

Bug/Flying Type

4'11"

123.5 lbs

With ninja-like ability and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.

I wasn't too sure what to use. I threw a bait. I was worried that Scyther may run away, but it didn't I threw a Safari Ball. It shook once, twice, a third time and I caught it!

I needed to push on. I then saw it; the house! I was about to enter, when…

"Red, Abra will teleport you back now".

Dang it! Ok, one more time.

I payed my money and made a dash for it. Yes, I was using steps, but I just wanted to get there.

I was halfway there, when something caught my eye; it was a Chansey!

I threw a rock at it, but now it was mad. I tried throwing a Safari Ball, but it didn't work. I tried again, and again, but even with the rock, Chansey fled.

I had had enough. This time I was going to make it. I made a mad dash for the house. Next to it thugh, I saw a TM for what looked like Skull Bash. I couldn't pass it up. I jumped for it, grabbed it, and then I literally jumped for the door.

"Congratulations! You are our winner! Here is your prize!" I was given the HM for Surf! I was chuffed, but I had also had enough. I needed a rest.


	41. Chapter 41: Toxic Trouble

Chapter 41: Toxic Trouble

Well, what an annoying way to start. I walk into the gym and what do I get? Invisible walls?

I did come across a few trainers though. I remember one specifically that used an Arbok.

Arbok

024

Poison Type

Cobra Pokemon

11'06"

143.3 lbs

It is rumoured that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.

One of the Pokémon that I had caught in the Safari Zone, Rhyhorn, was being used today, so I wanted to try it out. Rhyhorn used Stomp. This didn't do much due to Arbok's size. Arbok then used Poison Sting. It didn't do that much, but it did poison Rhyhorn. This was a little big risky. I withdrew Rhyhorn and had Dugtrio finish of the job with Dig.

I crashed into so many indivisible walls that by the time I got to Koga, my nose was bright red. "Do you need a tissue? Your nose is bleeding a little bit" Koga asked. I said I was fine and wiped it off. "Well, I promised a battle, so here I come!"

First up was Koffing. I sent out Rhyhorn to do this. Rhyhorn used Stomp, which Koffing took, though Koffing did come back with Sludge. This wasn't very effective. Rhyhorn used another Stomp. This was a critical hit, knocking out Koffing.

Another Koffing was sent out. This time I used Snorlax. Snorlax used Headbutt, knocking Koffing into the wall. Koffing came back with Sludge, poisoning Snorlax. Snorlax used one more Headbutt. Koffing was history.

Muk was next.

Muk

089

Poison Type

Sludge Pokémon

3'11"

66.1 lbs

Thickly covered with a filthy, vile sludge. It is so toxic, even its footprints contain poison.

Evolved from Grimer at Lv 38.

I sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Ember. Muk however used Disable. Thankfully this was on Leer and not Ember. Charmeleon kept using Ember, though Muk used Sludge. This poisoned Charmeleon. Charmeleon was able to get one more Ember in before Muk used Sludge one more time and knocked Charmeleon out.

I sent out Rhyhorn again. It used Stomp, which was able to almost take. Muk came back with Poison Gas. This was not good, now two of my Pokemon were poisoned. Rhyhorn used one more Stomp, knocking out Muk.

The last Pokémon was familiar; it was Weezing.

I had had enough. I sent in Dugtrio. Dugtrio used Dig on Weezing. This was Super Effective, but Weezing was of such a high level that it only did about a 1/5th damage. Once Dugtrio emerged, Weezing used Toxic. Just perfect. Dugtrio used Dig again, though this was clearly part of Koga's strategy.

"You do realise that Toxic is more powerful than your usual poison? It badly poisons your Pokémon. The poison gets worse every turn. Go ahead, hide underground, the poison will eventually take you."

Once Dugtrio emerged, I immediately recalled it. I sent out Snorlax, which Weezing used Sludge on immediately. Snorlax tried to use Headbutt, but Weezing dodged and used Sludge again. Snorlax did get a Headbutt, but eventually succumbed to the poison.

This was not looking good. I sent in Clefable. It used Thunderbolt. I then saw; it paralyzed Weezing! Well, if he can use status conditions on me, is there any reason why I can't do the same! Weezing couldn't move, though this time I had Clefable use Metronome. It came out as Explosion, which knocked out Clefable, but Weezing was barely holding on now.

I sent out Weepinbell last. It finished off Weezing with Vine Whip, winning me the match!

"I liked that battle" Koga said. "You have the agility of a Ninja. To beat a Poison Type takes a lot of strategy, so I bestow upon you the Marsh Badge and the TM for Toxic." I thanked Koga. "I will be watching you." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I went to run outside, but I ran into a glass wall and hurt my nose.

What a way to end the day.


	42. Chapter 42: Safari Secret

Chapter 42: The Secret of the Safari

In wake of my 5th badge, I was initially going to hit the road straight away. However, I saw what looked like a bunch of fishermen at the Safari Zone Entrance.

I went up and asked one of them what was going on. "ITS BEEN DISCOVERED THAT'S WHAT! THE RUMOURS WERE TRUE! ITS APPEARED! COME WITH US!"

I was initially hesitant because, once again, I'm not the biggest fan of fishing in the world, plus I did not want to go back in the Safari Zone, but the Fisherman was being insistent on me going in, so I gave in.

Along the way to the lake, I found some gold teeth on the ground. I picked them up and continued.

All the Fisherman went around a lake and just sat there. I decided to join in, out of a fear of looking awkward. I asked the Fisherman before what they were looking for. He showed a picture of a slender Pokémon. I was initially a little fearful but relented.

"What's wrong?" the Fisherman asked.

"Hey! I got a bite!" Everyone gathered round one of the Fisherman. He pulled his rod, but it wasn't a Dratini.

Psyduck

054

Water Type

Duck Pokémon

2'07"

43.2 lbs

While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokémon with use psychokinetic powers.

Frustrated, the Fisherman just threw it back into the lake. "When are we going to find it?"

I get it; this is a Pokémon that has been rumoured was living in the Safari Zone for years. Why are people getting frustrated by not finding it? Its been rumoured for a reason. No one had officially confirmed it lives here till the day before.

Hours passed. I got out my Gameboy Colour and started playing Pokémon Pinball on it to pass the time. This was starting to get boring, to the point where even the most enthusiastic Fishermen were starting to leave.

I then snapped my fingers. "What is it kid?" the Fisherman I met at the gate asked me.

I suggested trying to catch the Pokémon we see anyway, so we won't keep getting them, thus increasing our chances of getting it.

Everyone liked that strategy. They got back to work.

Everyone started catching them. Psyduck, Krabby, Slowpoke, the lot.

Eventually, a lot of people started running out of Safari Balls and had to leave. The sun was starting to get low at this point.

As I walked out of the Safari Zone, I saw a man shouting at the Receptionist. "I lost my gold teeth! I dropped them in the Safari Zone! Where could they be?" I went over to him and handed the teeth I found to him. "Oh thank you. Here, this is the best I can do for you!" He gave me HM03, Strength! "Use it and you can move boulders around. See ya!"

"Kid, thanks a lot" one of the Fisherman said, packing up his things and going away.

Me and the Fisherman from the front were the only ones left now. I felt a tug on my line. I pulled it up, and sure enough, it was the Pokémon.

Dratini

147

Dragon Type

Dragon Pokémon

5'11"

7.3 lbs

Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently when a small colony was found living underwater.

I risked it by throwing some bait, though Dratini didn't run. I then threw a Safari Ball. It shook once, twice, a third time, and I caught it!

At the Pokemon Centre that night, the man offered to trade Dratini for Starmie. I had a think about it, but then though, yeah. I need a Water Type on my team. Plus Misty's Starmie was very strong, she could see this as inspiration.


	43. Chapter 43: I want to ride my bicycle

Chapter 43: I want to ride my bicycle

Today I would be going up the Cycle Route back to Celadon City. But first, I wanted to get some training in.

Outside the Route were many Bird Keepers. One of them gave me a particularly hard battle.

Dodrio

085

Normal/Flying Type

Triple Bird

5'11"

187.8 lbs

Uses its three brains to execute complex plans. Whilst two heads sleep, one head stays awake.

Evolved from Doduo at Lv 31.

Charmeleon was sent out. To my utter amazement, it had also learned a new move; Slash! Charmeleon used it on Dodrio and it became a critical hit. Dodrio came back with Drill Peck, though Charmeleon used Slash one more time, finishing it off.

After getting on my bicycle, I rode away. I went by the trees as the breeze hit my face. It felt very satisfying.

Now there was an advantage and a disadvantage about the Cycle Route. The advantage; there are A LOT of trainers. This meant a lot of battling for me to do.

The disadvantage; I was going uphill. My leg muscles aren't exactly the best in the world, so halfway up (including battling goodness knows how many trainers) my legs were starting to feel tired.

I needed a break. There was a lovely ocean view next to a bike rack. I sat down on the grass and just watched the Seaking jump out of the water.

Seaking

119

Water Type

Goldfish Pokémon

4'03"

86 lbs

In the autumn spawning season, they can be seen swimming powerfully up rivers and creeks.

Evolved from Goldeen at Lv 33.

"Taking a break are ya?"

I looked around to see a Cyclist.

"Names Randall. I'm the king of this slope. Has it already overwhelmed you?"

I didn't want to admit it.

"Then lets battle!"

He sent out his first Pokémon.

Sandslash

028

Ground Type

Mouse Pokémon

3'03"

65 lbs

Curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape.

Evolved from Sandshrew at Lv 22.

I wanted to give Starmie a go. I had already taught it Surf, so it started off with that. It knocked out Starmie instantly.

Next was Primeape.

Primeape

057

Fighting Type

Pig Monkey Pokemon

3'03"

70.5 lbs

Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught.

Evolved from Mankey at Lv 28.

I sent in Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Acid on Primeape, loweing its Special Defence. Primeape came back with a Karate Chop. This wasn't very effective. This allowed Weepinbell to come back with a Vine Whip. Primeape used Karate Chop back but at that point the victor was clear; one more Vine Whip and Primeape was finished.

Randall fell off of his bike. "I must have had the wrong gear for this battle!" he cried.

That battle got my spirit back. I hopped on my bike and went along, the Ponyta running beside me.

Ponyta

077

Fire Type

Fire Horse Pokemon

3'03"

66.1 lbs

Its hooves are 10 times harder than diamonds. It can trample anything completely flat in little time.

I eventually got to the end of the Cycle Route. My legs had given in and I slept outside that night.


	44. Chapter 44:Cyber Shenanigans

Chapter 44: Cyber Shinanegans

What a way to start the day; a Snorlax battle.

Charmeleon used Ember. This Snorlax was just as strong as my Snorlax when I caught it, so this is a Pokémon that went down quickly. Snorlax did come back with a Headbutt, though Charmeleon came back with a critical hit Slash attack. Snorlax used Headbutt again which Charmeleon countered with a burning Ember, knocking out Snorlax.

I decided that everyone should take a break in Celadon City, which was before Saffron. We had been working very hard, now it was time for a rest.

When I got to the Pokémon Centre, it was mass hysteria. "I need to get my Ninetails out to beat Erika. You expect me to battle with Starmie?" "Kadabra is super effective against Poison Types. I need it now!"

I healed my Pokémon and asked someone what was wrong. "The PC is out of bounds. I think I know what's wrong."

The man introduced himself as Denki and led me to the Game Corner (which was now its own thing, as the Team Rocket HQ had been abandoned.) He pointed me to the prize rack. "The top prize is a Pokémon named Porygon. You need 9999 tokens to win it. It must have escaped again."

I did think it was a little bit unethical that Pokémon were being given out as prizes, but it did also look like it was making the arcade a lot of money.

I asked Denki how we were going to get Porygon out, and he said that he had a plan.

We went to the tech floor of the Celadon Mart. Everyone sent out there Electric Type Pokémon (including Ectri and Jolteon, who I fought for the stones back when I first came to Celadon.) Denki sent out his Pokémon, Electabuzz.

Electabuzz

125

Electric Type

Electric Pokémon

3'07"

66.1 lbs

Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities.

"On my mark" he told everyone. "We are going to use Thunder at the computer. Then, Red is going to battle the Pokémon with Charmeleon and catch it for us."

At that point, the computer started glowing. All the Electric Types used Thunder (Thunderbolt in some cases, Thunder Shock for the weaker ones) and out popped a Pokémon.

Porygon

137

Normal Type

Virtual Pokémon

2'07"

80.5 lbs

A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace.

Charmeleon used Slash on Porygon. Porygon glitched for a moment and used Psybeam. Charmeleon countered back with Ember, then Porygon did something weird. It seemed to turn red for a second. I ignored it and used Ember. It didn't do that much.

"That move is called Conversion" Denki mentioned. "It copies the type of the first move in your slot, which must be a Fire Type move."

Charmeleon used Slash again, which was followed up with Porygon's Psybeam again. This was it. I threw a Great Ball. It shook once, but Porygon escaped. Porygon used another Psybeam. Charmeleon was getting tired. I used an Ultra Ball. It shook once, twice, a third time and I caught it!

I went over to the Game Corner and gave Porygon back to the arcade. To thank me they gave me 3000C! Too bad I wasted it all.

That was enough for today.


	45. Chapter 45: A raving Rocket takeover

Chapter 45: A raving Rocket takeover

Saffron City is literally just down the road from Celadon, and this time, I had come prepared.

"Sorry dude, I'm thirsty. I can't let you through."

I fumbled in my bag and found the water that I had brought from my first visit to Celadon City and gave it to the guard.

"Really? For me? Thank you, I shall share this with the other guards!"

I just looked at him bluntly. The only reason I could go through was to get him a bottle of water? I know his thirsty, but why didn't he, I don't know, go up and get on himself! For second, there are four guards surrounding Saffron, how could one bottle make 4 guards this quenched?

All that aside, I was in Saffron City now. I wanted to head to the gym right away, but headed to the Pokémon Centre first, just to check in the PC's were up and running from yesterday.

Thankfully, they were. So I continued on to the gym.

"Hold it!" said one of the Police Woman. "You cannot go this way!" (Did she want a drink?). "There is a Team Rocket invasion at the Silph Co headquarters. Its dangerous."

I fumbled around in my bag once again and found my Trainer card.

Red Geoffrey Beauregard

ID: 271996

The Police Woman looked at it. "Wait! Aren't you Red? The one who keeps stopping Team Rocket? We will need your help! Come on in!"

The Silph Co building was huge, though currently, it was very quiet. Even the Receptionist was hiding behind her desk in fear. I asked if she was okay and told her to run for the exit and that I would run with her.

Suddenly, I was stopped by a Team Rocket Grunt. "You really think you are going to get out?" he asked.

The Grunt wasted no time with a battle and sent out his first Pokémon.

Lickitung

108

Normal Type

Licking Pokémon

3'11"

144.4 lbs

Its tounge can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks its enemies.

I sent out Starmie and had it used Surf. Lickitung came back with Slam. Starmie withstood it and used another Surf. Lickitung used another Slam, but Starmie used Surf one more time, giving me the victory.

Well, that was the Receptionist. Now for the others.

I rushed upstairs to find the place occupied with Team Rocket Grunts. "Okay everyone, apparently Red has entered the building. Let's search for him and take him down.

I snuck around and found a room with multiple staff members hiding under the table. I told them to hurry up and come with me and showed them the stairs. They ran out.

It was here that I also found some warp tiles which take people all over the building. I stepped on one but when I got off on the warp destination, I was stopped by a Team Rocket Grunt. "Hey, get outta here!" he shouted.

The Team Rocket Grunt sent out Golbat and I sent out Charmeleon.

Charmeleon used Slash on Golbat, which knocked it down to the ground immediately. Golbat used Wing Attack on Charmeon though Charmeleon finished off Golbat with an Ember.

The Grunt clenched his fist. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU INTERFERING WITH GIOVANNI'S PLANS!" Just then, I was apprehended by multiple Team Rocket Grunts and taken to an open window. "NOW YOU WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH TEAM ROCKET!" he said, as I was chucked out.

My life was flashing before my eyes. Was my journey going to end here?

Suddenly, I saw Charmeleon jump out. Not get chucked out, but actually jump out. I shouted at Charmeleon asking what it was doing, but then it got engulfed in flames. I didn't know what was happening, but the flame covered Charmeleon was coming faster to me.

The flames died down to reveal that Charmeleon had changed. Just before we hit the ground, the last of its flames turned into wings and I was flown a couple of floors up Silph Co.

I looked at my partner in amazement.

Charizard

006

Fire/Flying Type

Flame Pokemon

5'07"

199.5 lbs

Spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally.

Evolved from Charmeleon at Lv 36 who in turn is evolved from Charmander at Lv 16.

I know had a Charizard on me. Now it was time to continue. I looked around the room and saw an unlikely sight.

"Well well Orange. I congratulate you for making it this far up." What was Blue doing here? "Oh, me? I'm just doing your job. Stopping Team Rocket and helping Silph Co. I also want to battle you. How about it?"

I wanted to decline as there was much more important things, though I started.

Blue's first Pokémon was Pidgeot.

Pidgeot

18

Normal/Flying Type

Bird Pokemon

4'11"

87.1 lbs

When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp.

Evolved from Pidgeotto at Lv 36 who in turn is evolved from Pidgey at Lv 16.

I sent out Clefable as my first Pokemon. It used a Super Effective Thunderbolt on Pidgeot, who countered with a Wing Attack. Clefable used another Thunderbolt and Pidgeot was down.

He then sent in Exeggcute. Obviously I wanted to use Charizard. Charizard used Ember on Exeggcute, which literally roasted those eggs alive in one fell swoop.

Growlithe was next. I sent out Starmie and had it use Surf on Growlithe. This was Super Effective and took it down in one.

Blue still had two Pokémon left though, including Alakazam.

Alakazam

065

Psychic Type

Psi Pokémon

4'11"

105.8 lbs

Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its intelligence quotient is said to be 5,000.

Evolved from Kadabra after trade who in turn is evolved from Abra at Lv 16.

This was going to be tough, but I left out Starmie. Starmie used Surf, though Alakazam came back with Psybeam, confusing Starmie. This was not good. Starmie tried another Surf, but it hit itself. What's worse is that Alakazam used Recover, which got some of its HP back. I decided to recall Starmie.

I sent out Dugtrio instead. Dugtrio used Dig on Alakazam, which took down its HP by half. Alakazam however used Psybeam back. DUgtrio tried another Dig, but Alakazam used Recover again. This wouldn't work.

I tried Charizard this time. Charizard used Ember, which also burned Alakazam. Alakazam used Psybeam, though Charizard finished Alakazam off with Slash.

It was time for Blue's final Pokémon.

Blastoise

Water Type

Shellfish Pokemon

5'03"

188.5 lbs

A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles.

Evolved from Wartortle at Lv 36 who in turn is evolved from Squirtle at Lv 16.

Using common sense, I withdrew Charizard in favour of Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Vine Whip on Blastoise. However, Blastoise's shell protected it a little bit. Blastoise cam back with Bite. This was also a critical hit. Weepinbell used Vine Whip again, though Blastoise used Bite one more time and Weepinbell was down.

I then sent in Clefable. Clefable used Thunderbolt on Blastoise, though Blastoise barely held on. Blastoise used Water Gun on Clefable. However, Clefable used one more Thunderbolt, taking down Blastoise.

"Well, I will say that I am impressed" Blue said. I looked at the frightened Silph Co employees. "It's safe now" Blue mentioned. One of the Silph Co employees came over to me and gave me a Pokeball with a Pokémon inside. "This is for your hard work with a lot of the Team Rocket Grunts" she said. The Pokémon was immediately sent to my PC.

Lapras

131

Water/Ice Type

Transport Pokémon

8'02"

485 lbs

A Pokémon that has been overhunted almost to extinction. It can ferry people across the water.

I needed to talk to Blue. I told him that we need to work together to stop this Rocket takeover. "Well, I guess so. Fine, but we need to heal. You stay in this building, there are some beds in this building. Take a rest." One of the employees came up to me. "Follow me" he said.

He took me to the beds. "Just rest here. I will lock the door so that Team Rocket doesen't get you. Blue will get me out, don't worry."

I defiantly needed to rest up.


	46. Chapter 46: Fear the brawling Boss

Chapter 46: Fear the brawling Boss

After that nights sleep in Silph Co, it was back to business.

Almost immediately, I bumped into a Team Rocket Scientist who battled me.

He first sent out Magnemite and I sent out Dugtrio. Dugtrio used Dig on Magnemite, knocking it out instantly.

The Scientist then sent out its evolved form, Magneton.

Magneton

082

Electric Type

Magnet Pokemon

3'03"

132.3 lbs

Formed by several Magmenite linked together. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up.

Evolved from Magnemite at Lv 30.

Dugtrio used Dig once again, knocking out Magneton.

"That rotten President! He shouldn't have sent me to the Tiksi Branch! It's in Russian no-mans-land!"

After that, I continued to save more Silph workers. One woman even gave me TM36 Self Destruct to thank me.

I continued making my way through when I saw Blue. He was being surrounded by Team Rocket Grunts. Behind him was a tall yellow Pokémon.

Hypno

097

Psychic Type

Hypnosis Pokemon

5'03"

166.7 lbs

When it locks eyes with an enemy, it will use a mix of PSI moves such as Hypnosis and Confusion.

It was blindingly obvious that Blue had been taken down and was being escorted out of the building. I needed to sort this out and fast.

After some struggles, I got to the top of Silph Co. That's when I met him again; Giovanni.

"Well, I see you are a strong trainer" Giovanni pointed out.

I stood there, fist clenched. What this man had done was inexcusable. Stealing Pokémon and then selling them on the black market is, I couldn't even find the words for it.

"Well, you are strong physically, how about mentally?" He snapped his fingers and two Grunts rolled out a giant water filled cave. To my shock, it was my biggest fear.

Gyarados

130

Water/Flying Type

Atrocious Pokemon

21'04"

518.1 lbs

Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.

Evolved from Magikarp at Lv 20.

I stood back. The Gyarados was roaring and thrashing about.

"I bet you do recall. Yes, your Father was a fine member of Team Rocket wasn't he. Of course, that was until a Naval mission where he was caught by this certain species of Pokémon."

Yes, its true. My Father was indeed a member of Team Rocket. We were struggling and it was the only decently paying job. Then he got killed by a Gyarados. That is why Mum fears Pokémon. She knows a lot about them, but she is petrified of them to protect me. I know I mentioned the Gyarados before, but know you can see why.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Giovanni shouted in a fit of rage at Persian.

I got my Pokeball at the ready and got out of the Grunts way to battle Giovanni. Giovanni sent out Persian to start off with and I sent out Starmie. Persian used Screech and Starmie used Surf. Persian then used Fury Swipes. This did a fair amount considering Starmie's lowered Defence. Starmie used another Surf knocking out Persian.

Next up was Kangaskhan. Kangaskahn used Mega Punch knocking out Starmie.

I then sent in Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Acid on Kangaskhan, who came back with a Dizzy Punch. This confused Weepinbell, who hurt itself from its own attack. Kangaskhan came back with a Dizzy Punchm knocking out Weepinbell.

Clefable was next. It used Thunderbolt which finished off Kangaskhan.

Next was Nidorino. Clefable used Metronome which came out as Bubble Beam. This slowed Nidorino down, though Nidorino came back with Horn Attack. Clefable used Metronome one more time. It was Self Destruct. Both Pokémon were taken down.

It was Dugtrio vs Rhyhorn after that. Dugtrio used Dig. After one turn, Dugtrio used it on Rhyhorn who retaliated with Horn Attack. One more did finished it off though.

Giovanni sent out his final Pokemon; Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen

031

Poison/Ground Type

Drill Pokemon

4'03"

132.3 lbs

Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves.

Evolved from Nidorina after being subjected to a Moon Stone which in turn evolved from Nidoran (female) at Lv 16.

"Your Mother, Jolene never told you what happened to your Father."

She told me enough. She told me Gyarados killed him.

"No. I killed your Father".

No. That's not true. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

"See? You're Father was a great Team Rocket Grunt! He was successful and supportive, though I knew that you and your Mother disagreed with his job."

I was now full of pent up rage.

"For this reason, I knew I had to finish him off, so I sent him on his mission. His final mission. One that would keep you and your Mother away from Team Rocket, even if it meant ridding my top Grunt."

I was shocked. Giovanni did it.

At that point, Blue ran up. "Red! I've healed from the Pokémon Centre. I'm here to fight with you! Red? What's wrong?"

I felt nothing but fuming anger inside of me. I sent out Charizard and had it use Ember. Not on Nidoqueen, but its own Trainer.

"RED! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I stopped to look behind me. It was Mum. She was in tears. "Blue told me about this and what you were doing. He knew about the Gyarados after sneaking into the Silph Co back room! That is when he found out about your Father."

Giovanni laughed. "Well, just as well. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to succeed. In this case, I got rid of a top tier member to keep Team Rocket's ambition going so that you don't stop us. It seems though after Mt Moon, you remembered us. You have been suppressing us anyway. It wouldn't have made a difference."

With that, he withdrew Nidoqueen and started to exit the building. I wanted to stop him. I wanted Charizard to use Ember.

"Red, I need to do this." Blastoise used Water Gun on Charizard, weakening it and letting Giovanni escape.

"Come on Red, there is no need to get that angry. Let's go to the Pokémon Centre."

I sat in the Pokémon Centre room that night when Mum and Blue came in. "Red? Are you alright?" I sat there in silence. "Listen, I hate Giovanni to. But I don't want to kill him" Blue said. "I know how you feel as well, but I couldn't have you killing him either." He put his hand on my shoulder. "That was some good battling today. But remember, we are still rivals."

After Blue had left the room, Mum had a talk to me. "Red, it has been a hard day. I want to ask you this, do you want to come home?"

I was shocked at this question. Yes, it had been a hard day, but do I really want to end my journey here? I kindly declined, saying that I have Pokémon to see and Badges to win, plus I want to take Giovanni into custody.

"Okay Red, but don't try something like that again. How about hold off your Gym battle tomorrow and check out the big unveiling tomorrow with me? Its at 2pm." She went out of the room.

There was one more guest; the head of Silph Co. "Red, thank you for stopping Team Rocket. For this reason, I hereby give you our greatest invention." He handed me a Purple Pokeball with a letter M on it. "This is the Master Ball, capable of capturing any Pokémon without failure. Use it wisely, and get better soon."

I lay there in silence, tears in my eyes and cried myself to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47: Old place, unfamiliar face

Chapter 47: Old place, unfamiliar face

I walked around with Mum at ten in the morning. I was taking a day off with her just to get over my depression.

"Excuse me, are you the trainer from yesterday?" I swooped round to see a young man. "I've lost my Pokémon. Could you help me find it?"

He gave me a picture of it. It was unlike anything I had seen before. It was blue and round. I told Mum I would be off for a little while.

I wandered around Saffron City but didn't find anything. Until of course I looked behind the alleyway of one of the buildings and found it. I got my Pokedex out.

Unidentified Pokémon

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?"

?.? lbs

No data available.

I bought the Pokémon back to the man. "Thank you, you found Marill." I was a little bit confused and explained to him that my Pokedex didn't register it. The man grinned. "Names Syrril. I'm not from around here, and neither is Marill. It's outside the Pokémon species which the Pokedex is known to register."

Mum was at this point backing away and I had to explain Mum's fear of Pokémon, now that I know the full story. (I was only 5 when Dad was killed just to be clear, so I didn't know him that much.)

"I understand" said Syrril. "Times have been hard. Hey, are you coming to watch the big reveal? That's what I'm here for. I came all the way from across the mountains just to see this."

Eventually the big reveal came along. The mayor of Saffron City and his Slowbro went onto the stage.

Slowbro

080

Water/Psychic Type

Hermit Crab Pokémon

5'03"

173.1 lbs

The Shellder that is latched onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's left over scraps.

Evolved from Slowpoke at Lv 37.

Slowbro used Psychic to unveil a sign. The sign said "Magnet Train".

"Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the Magnet Train, a bullet train that goes from Saffron City to another city. To be completed in three years!"

I was astounded! This would be something that brings regions together. "More details will be soon, but construction starts, TODAY!"

Mum told me that Professor Oak was giving her a lift home at the end of the day. "Red, I am sorry about your Father" Oak said. Mum at that point came out. "So, do you want to come home for a little while again Son?" she asked.

I politely shook my head, though said that I would come back for a little bit at some other point.

"Okay" she said, getting in Oak's car and driving off.

At the Pokemon Centre that night, I saw Syrril. "Ah Red. Listen, this is weird but". I told him to calm down and tell me.

"I want to travel with you for a bit. Just down to Fuschia. I need someone to go with me. I have lost confidence recently to. I just need someone to go with." I agreed. I wanted to know more about the Pokémon he has on him.

Right now though, rest was needed.


	48. Chapter 48:The Psychic Rumble

Chapter 48: The Psychic rumble

Feeling a little bit better now, I knew it was time to take on the Saffron City Gym.

There were warp tiles everywhere. One could take you almost to the Gym Leader, another could take you millions of miles away from her.

Eventually though, I did make it to the Gym Leader. She floated down and opened her eyes.

"My name is Sabrina" she said. "I will be your foe today. I specialize in the Psychic Type, a very powerful type with very few weaknesses. I will win this."

A battle began, with Sabrina starting with Kadabra. I started with Snorlax, who started with Body Slam. Kadabra came back with Psybeam, confusing Snorlax. To make matters worse, Snorlax hurt itself the next turn which gave Kadabra time to use Recover. Snorlax needed to get a hit in. Another Body Slam was used, and it hit. Kadabra came back with another Psybeam though. Snorlax could handle it. Snorlax used one more Body Slam on Kadabra, taking it out.

I recalled Snorlax as Sabrina sent out her next Pokémon.

Mr Mime

122

Psychic Type

Barrier Pokemon

4'03"

120.1 lbs

If interrupted while it is miming, it will slap around the offender with its broad hands.

My next Pokémon was Clefable. Mr Mime had a plan though; it used Light Screen, which halves the power of certain types. This was evident by Clefable's Thunderbolt not working very well. Mr Mime then used Confusion, which Clefable took. I had Clefable use Metronome. This needed to come out as something good. It came out as Seismic Toss, which did 37 damage to Mr Mime due to its type. Mr Mime used Confusion again on Clefable, though Clefable came back with one more Metronome. Thank goodness this was Hyper Beam. It blasted through Mr Mime, knocking it out.

Next up was Venomoth.

Venomoth

049

Bug/Poison Type

Poison Moth Pokémon

4'11"

27.6 lbs

The dust-like scales covering its wings are color coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has.

Evolved from Venonat at Lv 31

I sent out Charizard for this. Unsurprisingly, Ember didn't do that much, even on this bug type because Light Screen was still up. Venomoth came back with Stun Spore on Charizard, paralyzing it. This wasn't good. Just then, the light surrounding Venomoth faded; Light Screen had warn off! Charizard's Ember worked this time, knocking out Venomoth.

But now it was time for the final Pokémon; Alakazam.

Alakazam started off with Psychic on Charizard. By started, I mean it took out Charizard in one. This was not going to be easy.

Snorlax was sent out. It was taken out by Psychic.

Clefable. Clefable used Metronome which came out as Ice Beam. Good, but it didn't knock out Alakazam. Instead, Alakazam knocked out Clefable.

Weepinbell this time. It used Vine Whip, though Psychic was Super Effective and Weepinbell was down.

Starmie. Starmie used Surf. Alakazam used Psychic back; it didn't do much due to Type Resistance! Now was my chance! Starmie used Surf one more time, taking Alakazam out!

"You have proven your worth. My prediction was wrong" said Sabrina as a Gym Badge floated down. "Take it. The Marsh Badge. Also take this TM for Psywave. Good luck on your Pokémon Journey!"

At the Pokemon Centre that night, me and Syrril looked at my new Badge. "Amazing" said Syrril. "So, where to next?"

I got out my map. I could go to Viridian City, but what if it was still closed? Well, this meant I would have to go to Cinnabar Island. "That's the place with the volcano" said Syrril. "Why don't we go to Fuschia City together and that's where we part ways? We will prepare tomorrow."

I did ask him one favour. I handed Syrril the Pokeflute so he could catch the Snorlax blocking the Cycle Road. "I will" Syrril said. "Me and Marill will defiantly do that!"

But we would need our sleep first.


	49. Chapter 49: Dojo Melee

Chapter 49: Dojo Melee

Whilst Syrril was off catching Snorlax, I wanted to do some training in the Saffron Dojo.

I walked in to see multiple Karate students training. training. They all looked my way.

"I see we have a new challenger" one of them said. "So. You come wanting a fight?"

I nodded my head as I got ready. At that point, the Dojo master came along to see me. "You want the honour of fighting me?" he said. "Well, prove it."

My first battle was against Blue Belt Akio. His Pokémon was Machop

I sent out Starmie. Starmie used Surf on Machop, though Machop came back with a Karate Chop. This wasn't very strong or effective. Starmie used Surf again on Machop, washing it away.

Next was Purple Belt Masaru. This time it was Primeape vs Weepinbell.

Primeape also used Karate Chop, which didn't do much because of Weepinbell's Poison Typing. Weepinbell used Acid on Primeape lowering its Special Defence. Primeape tried coming back with Karate Chop, though this did so little that the match was clearly in Weepinbell's favour. Another victory to me.

Red Belt Akura and Machoke was next.

I kept Weebinbell out. Machoke once again only used Karate Chop. (What are these guys strategies again?). I asked Weepinbell to use Vine Whip, but instead it flung leaves at the opponent; it had learned Razor Leaf! I told Weepinbell to do it again, and it won the match with a critical hit!

Finally, was Brown Belt Charles, with his Pokémon, Poliwrath.

Poliwrath

062

Water/Fighting Type

Tadpole Pokémon

4'03"

119 lbs

An adept swimmer at both front crawl and breast stroke. Easily overtakes the best human swimmers.

Evolved from Poliwhirl after subjection to a Water Stone which in turn is evolved from Poliwag at Lv 25.

Poliwrath started off with Hypnosis, making Weepinbell fall asleep. This wasn't good. Poliwrath used Body Slam on Weepinbell, which did a lot of damage. Weepinbell was still sleeping, and one more Body Slam finished it off.

I then sent in Clefable. Clefable used Thunderbolt on Poliwrath, which was Super Effective. Poliwratch used Hypnosis again, but it missed. Clefable finished Poliwrath off with one more Thunderbolt.

At that point, the Black Belt came along. "I must congratulate you one defeating my students. But now, YOU MUST GO UP AGAINST ME!"

I was now up against Black Belt Kuro. His first Pokémon was Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee

106

Fighting Type

Kicking POkemon

4'11"

109.8 lbs

When in a hurry, its legs lengthen progressively. It runs smoothly with extra long, loping strides.

I sent in Charizard. Charizard started out with Slash. Hitmonlee came back with Double Kick, which harldy did anything against Flying Type Charizard. Charizard then used Ember which burned Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Double Kick again, though Charizard finished off Hitmonlee with one more Slash.

Then was Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan

107

Fighting Type

Punching Pokémon

4'07"

110.7 lbs

While apparently doing nothing, it fires punches in lightning fast volleys that are impossible to see.

Charizard used Slash once again, this was a Critical Hit. Hitmonchan came back with Comet Punch, which hit Charizard a few times. Charizard used Slash one more time, taking down Hitmonchan.

"Congratulations!" said Kuro. "You know, my Father Bruno founded this Dojo as a place to train. I can see you got some training in, and you've got yourself one of these Pokémon. CHOOSE!"

With my new Hitmonlee with me, I put Snorlax into the PC. Syrril had been back long before me, with his new Snorlax. I said that we would go to Fuschia City first thing the next morning. Seeing as how we couldn't wait to go, we called it a night right then and there.


	50. Chapter 50:More new Pokemon

Chapter 50: More new Pokémon on the old Cycle Road

Before we went back on the Cycle Road, I stopped by a house and I got the HM for Fly. That would be very useful.

It felt to be back on bikes again. We would reach Fuschia before we knew it.

At that point, I came across a familiar face.

"Hey Red, its Randall. I see you have a new friend, I would like to battle him please."

It was Syrril vs Randall. Syrril sent out Primeape and Syrril sent out a small yellow Pokémon.

Unidentified species

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?"

?.? lbs

No data available.

"Oh, this Pokémon's name is Elekid. This one is new on you to."

Elekid used Thunder Punch and Primeape used Karate Chop. Elekid came back with another Thunder Punch, this time paralyzing Primeape. Primeape used another Karate Chop. This time, Elekid was barely hanging on. Elekid used Thunder Punch again, almost knocking out Primeape who finished off Elekid with a Karate Chop.

Then another Pokémon was sent out. It was large and had tusks, with an armoured plate.

Unidentified species

?

? Type

? Pokémon

?'?"

?.? lbs

No data available.

"Oh, this one is called Donphan. This one is really strong."

Donphan used a move I hadn't seen before called Rollout. Whilst not very effective, it did knock out Primeape.

Then was Sandslash. Donphan kept used Rollout. It was odd, why would a Rock Type move be used on a Ground Type. "Rollout just keeps going on like this" Syrril mentioned.

Sandslash came back with a Slash attack, though Donphan had a huge defence and took it. After the Rollouts, Donphan finished off Sandslash with a Fury Attack.

"Nice one" Randall said as he cycled off.

The two of us continued our way and finally got to Fuchsia City.

"Listen" Syrril said. "You continue on your adventure." I was a little bit confused. "You have been a real sport, but I need to take on the Fuschia City Gym. I don't want to get in your way." I told him he hadn't. "Look, you have your own journey to go on. I have mine. Good luck" he said. "But I will stay with you at the Pokémon Centre tonight."

At the Pokémon Centre, I asked him about where he came from. "Well, it is pretty amazing." Syrril said. "There are many Pokémon which you won't find over here. We are not as technologically advanced as you lot, but we have a much richer culture and history."

I was fascinated.

"It's a wonderful place with wonderful Pokemon."


	51. Chapter 51: Surfin Kanto

Chapter 51: Surfin Kanto

Having left Syrril to do his own business, I set out for my next destination; Cinnabar Island. This meant crossing the sea.

I stood by the ocean, sent out Starmie and had it use Surf. I was off on a very leisurely pace. Just what I needed.

It was at that point I encountered a swimmer. He sent out his first Pokémon.

Seadra

117

Water Type

Dragon Pokémon

3'11"

55.1 lbs

Capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its wing like pectoral fins and stout tail.

Evolved from Horsea at Lv 32.

I sent out Weepinbell. It used Razor Leaf on Seadra. This did a lot of damage. Seadra's Bubble didn't even counter it; the match belonged to Weepinbell.

I congratulated Weepinbell and we found a shallow bit of water to stretch my legs. On the shallow bit, there was a female swimmer laying unconscious. I felt her head; she was burning up. I asked if she could speak.

"I…I… got… hurt by… those." Weakly, she pointed her finger at what looked like multiple Pokémon.

Tentacruel

073

Water/Poison Type

Jellyfish Pokémon

5'03"

121.3 lbs

The tentacles are normally kept dhort. On hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey.

Evolved from Tentacool at Lv 30

I knew this would be quite a job. With that, I pulled out the Leaf Stone from my bag and gave it to Weepinbell.

Weepinbell started shaking and then glowed. When the glow died down, it had evolved into Victrebell!

I told Charizard to stay on the shallow part and spit fire into the air to make a distress signal for the woman whilst I went with the other Pokémon to take down the Tentacruel.

All the Tentacruel came at us with Poison Sting. They werne't facing one on one; they were attacking each of my Pokémon in groups and poisoning them. This was not good.

There was only one Pokemon that wasn't poisoned though; Victreebel. Being a Poison Type itself, it couldn't be poisoned. Victreebel used Razor Leaf on each Tentacruel. Each went down in about two hits each because Victreebel was way above level and eventually, they were all taken down.

At that point, a helicopter came to take the Swimmer away. The first aid thanked me for my support and healed my Pokémon for me. In addition, they gave me some warm clothes. Tomorrow I would be island hopping the Seafoam Islands, the coldest part of the Kanto region.

And now a quick teaser from Penguinja:

Pokémon the Journey GS: Coming soon! (2 chapter preview out before this story finishes!)


	52. Chapter 52: Wouldn't it be ice?

Chapter 52: Wouldn't it be Ice

I started off the day by putting my warm clothes on and entered the Seafoam Islands.

I was quickly greeted with a cold chill. Even with at least three layers on me. According to rumours, to get yourself at normal temperature in the Seafoam Islands, you would need 17 hot water bottles. I was starting to believe that was true, especially as my first encounter was with an Ice Type.

Jynx

124

Ice/Psychic

Human Shape Pokémon

4'07"

89.5 lbs

It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it.

Charizard was sent out. It used Ember, doing considerable damage. Jynx combatted with Ice Punch, though Charizard finished it off.

I tried surfing to get around, but the current was too strong. This was ridiculous. Well, okay it was nature but it was still ridiculous.

I eyed some rocks. Then I remembered; I had got the HM for Strength in the Safari Zone! I taught Strength to Hitmonlee and had it push some boulders into the water to try and stop the current.

I was about to Surf on the water, when I found another Pokémon.

Seel

086

Water Type

Sea Lion Pokemon

3'07"

198.4 lbs

The protruding horn on its head it very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice.

I had Victreebel use Razor Leaf to deal with it.

The cave was getting colder at this point, but I continued surfing. However, a Pokemon then popped out of the water.

Golduck

055

Water Type

Duck Pokémon

5'07"

168.9 lbs

Often seen swimming elegantly by lake shores. It is often mistaken for the Japanese monster, Kappa.

Evolved from Psyduck at Lv 33.

I didn't mean to upset its home. I had Victreebel use Razor Leaf which almost knocked it out, but Golduck came back with Scratch. Victreebel finished it off though with one more Razor Leaf.

I apologised to Golduckm went up and pushed one more block into the water.

I continued surfing and to my amazement, I saw a big blue Pokemon. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Articuno

144

Ice/Flying Type

Freeze Pokémon

5'07"

122.1 lbs

A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains.

Legendary Pokémon

Shortly afterwards, I reached the Seafoam Islands exit. In the distance, I could see Cinnibar Island, but decided to camp outside the cave for the night.


	53. Chapter 53: Won't revive a Fossil

Chapter 53: Won't revive a Fossil, though it's obvious

Cinnibar Island. There are two things that make this island famous:

One is the Volcano. This Volcano has been dormant for 6,000 years but is still very much active. It is a popular tourist spot for people to go and check out the crater.

Two is Science. The Science here is amazing, possibly due to the rock formations here from the Volcano, but they also research Fossils and, believe it or not, that other Pokémon that apparently Mr Fuji worked on.

After healing my Pokémon, I went to check out the Fossil Lab. "Hello, would you like a tour of our Fossil Lab?" said one of the Scientists. I payed my fee and they showed me around.

The first part they showed me was the Omanyte enclosure. There were two types of Pokémon here.

Omanyte

138

Rock/Water Type

Spiral Pokémon

1'04"

16.5 lbs

Although long extinct, in rare cases, it can be genetically resurrected from Fossils.

Revived from a Helix Fossil.

There was also its evolution.

Omastar

139

Rock/Water Type

Spiral Pokémon

3'03"

77.2 lbs

A prehistoric Pokémon that died out when its heavy shell made it impossible to catch prey.

Evolved from Omanyte at Lv 40.

Revived from a Helix Fossil.

I remembered later in the tour; I still had the fossil from my first trip to Mt Moon. I got it out and they examined it.

"Yes, we can revive this." With that, they took me and the Fossil to the Restoration Room.

"NO DON'T COME IN!" shouted one of the Scientists blocking the entrance. I peered through the door to see what looked like a giant grey Pokémon thrashing about.

Aerodactyl

142

Rock/Flying Type

Fossil Pokémon

5'11"

130.1 lbs

A ferocious, prehistoric Pokemon that foes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs.

Revived from an Old Amber.

I burst in to try and take it down. Aerodactyl roared and challenged me.

I sent out Victreebel. Aerodactyl used Wing Attack which was a Critical Hit, almost knocking out Victreebel. Victreebel came back with Razor Leaf, though Aerodactyl knocked it out next shot.

I then had Starmie used Surf on Aerodactyl, officially knocking it out.

"Thank you" the Scientists said, taking the Fossil off me and putting in the reviving machine. "Stand back."

With that, the machine glowed. When the glowing died down, out came a Pokémon. It was the Pokémon at Bill's Cottage!

Kabuto

140

Rock/Water Type

Shellfish Pokémon

1'08"

25.4 lbs

A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil found in what was once the ocean floor eons ago.

Revived from a Dome Fossil.

"You know, the next gym focuses on Fire Types" the Scientist said. "Why don't you use it? But to get there, you need to get a key from Pokémon Mansion. Good luck!"

That night, I studied up on Kabuto. I gave it a few Rare Candies and told it I would just use it for the next Gym Battle. It's been a bit of a day for Kabuto, coming back to life, and its been a day for me to. Bedtime.


	54. Chapter 54:Mansion Mysteries

Chapter 54: Mansion Mysteries

I knew before I could get into the Gym, I needed to pick up the Gym Key in the Pokémon Mansion, so I headed there.

A few things about Pokémon Mansion. I was told that this was where Mr Fuji created the cloned Pokémon. However, the Pokémon was so powerful that with one attack, it destroyed the whole thing, including all evidence of the Pokémon's creation process.

I ran into a wild Vulpix immediately. I sent out Kabuto for its first battle.

I had buffed it up to Lv 36, so this was a good starting point. Vulpix started out with Quick Attack, which didn't do that much. Kabuto came back with Scratch, which did a little more though this would be a long match. Scratch, Quick Attack, Scratch, Quick Attack. Kabuto came out the winner, though it did need a Super Potion.

I continued walking when I got spotted. It was a burglar who was stealing a charred vase. I told him to stop and he challenged me to a battle.

He sent out his Pokémon.

Ninetales

38

Fire Type

Fox Pokemon

3'07"

43.9 lbs

Very smart and very vengeful. Gravving one of its tails could result in a 1000-year curse.

Evolved from Vulpix after subjection to a Fire Stone.

I sent out Kabuto first, though switched in for Starmie so that Kabuto would gain the Exp it needed. Ninetales started with Ember, which wasn't effective at all, and Starmie came back with Surf which was Super Effective, almost washing Ninetales away. Ninetales came back with another Ember, though the match was clearly in Starmie's favour.

I continued throughout the Mansion, when I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It had writing on it, so I read it.

Diary: July 5

Guyana, South America

A new Pokémon was discovered deep in the jungle.

I knew that this was talking about the Pokémon that the cloned Pokémon originated from. I pressed on, battling more Pokémon as I started to realise; the cloned Pokémon must be stronger than I imagined.

This place was now starting to creep me out. I needed to find the key and get out of here. I did come across another new Pokémon however.

Magmar

126

Fire Type

Spitfire Pokémon

4'03"

98.1 lbs

Its body always burns with an orange glow that enables it to hide perfectly among flames.

Once again, withdrew Kabuto after emerging for Starmie, who took Magmar's Ember and then washed it away with Surf.

After that, I found another piece of the journal.

Diary: July 10

We christened the newly discovered Pokémon, Mew.

"Yes, that was his name." I swung around to see a Scientist.

"My name is Frank. My Grandfather worked on cloning this Pokémon. People in here usually come for the Key to the Gym, but you seem to be interesting in this Pokémon to, right?"

I told him yes, and asked Frank for more information. "We'll go together. I come here every so often to find traces of this Pokémon, but most were destroyed. I purposely kept the diary left around for people to look at."

We continued to go through the deserted Mansion, but we didn't find any other evidence of this Pokémon's creation. "This is not the first time I have come here you know" Frank mentioned. "My Grandfather was killed by this Pokémon before I was born, I don't want revenge on this Pokémon, I fear it too much. I'm just looking for traces of it to research on."

I told Frank that I had gone through a similar experience with a Pokémon, and he comforted me. "You've been through a lot. At least you knew your Father, even if he was doing something inhumane, as what my Grandfather did. I will not allow genetic engineering on Pokémon! Read the next part of the diary next to you!"

Diary: Feb 6

Mew gave birth.

We named the newborn Mewtwo.

"As you can see, this Pokémon's name is Mewtwo. The only known Pokémon to have been genetically cloned. It is an awful thing, and I hope this is never tried again."

Finally, we made it to the bottom of the Mansion.

"This is where the Key should be. But, this is also where Mewtwo was born." He pointed to a desk, where I found a TM for Blizzard. "Well, there is that, but keep looking."

The other thing I found was a TM for Solar Beam, pretty good. But when I looked again, I found the final piece of the diary.

Diary: Sept 1

The Pokemon Mewtwo is far too powerfil.

It's no use…

I cannot control it!

We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies.

"Yes, one person can't control it, but neither can a team of people. This is why I am against this, but also because it is bad for the Pokémon."

He showed me to the Gym Key. "Thank you for taking notice. This is yours. I'll be waiting by the Warppad upstairs to take you back to the entrance."

He went upstairs, and I looked around. This place was getting eerie. I was about to go back upstairs when I noticed something. I looked behind to see an exact replica of me. It walked slowly to me. Scared, I ran upstairs and he chased me.

I told Frank and he looked over at the replica. "DITTO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?!"

The replica suddenly turned into a small purple blob.

Ditto

132

Normal Type

Transform Pokemon

1'00"

8.8 lbs

Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy.

"Yes, I come here so often I make friends. This Ditto for example loves pranking people by taking on their form, even though they don't like it."

Ditto wandered off, laughing.

"Well, we should"

Another burglar was spotted. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The Burglar smiled and looked at Ditto. "Hey, wanna come with us?"

Ditto became scared and melted into a purple puddle. The Burglar then swiped up Ditto in a bag and headed for the warppad.

At that point, I sent out Kabuto to use Slash on the bag and set Ditto free. The Burglar sent out Charmander, who Kabuto used Slash against. Critical Hit! This knocked out Charmander. This was followed up by Kabuto shaking. I knew what was happening. Kabuto then started glowing. When the glowing stopped, it had evolved.

Kabutops

141

Rock/Water Type

Shellfish Pokémon

4'03"

89.3 lbs

Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains the body fluids.

Evolved from Kabuto at Lv 40.

The burglar ran away after that.

"Thank you for that" Frank said. "If there is anything I could do for you…"

I told him it was fine, as I had learned so much about Mewtwo. What I needed to do next was take it on.

"You do not realise how strong Mewtwo is. You need something really strong to counter it. Like, Mew itself."

Lucky for me, I may know where Mew is…

And now a quick note from Penguinja:

Pokémon GS preview coming next time!


	55. Chapter 55: Fire in the hole

Chapter 55: Fire in the hole

I went to the Gym and unlocked the door. To my surprise, it looked more like a gameshow than it did a Gym, though honestly Gyms can look like anything.

"Hello everyone, my name is Blaine, Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island!"

He sat me down.

"Okay, so we have 5 questions for you."

Caterpie evolves into Butterfree.

Well I knew for a fact that it evolves into Metapod first, but I pressed yes and got it right. (They should have really fixed that question).

There are 9 certified Pokémon League Badges?

Nope, there are 8.

Poliwag evolves three times?

No Pokemon evolve three times.

Are thunder moves effective against ground element-type Pokemon?

No, they don't work at all.

Pokemon of the same kind and level are not identical?

Yes, they could know different moves or have the slightest difference in height for all I know.

TM28 contains Tombstoner?

That…isn't even a move.

"Congratulations! You got all the questions right! Now its time for the battle!"

Blaine's first Pokémon was Growlithe. I sent out Kaputops. Growlithe used Take Down, though this wasn't effective and it took recoil. Kabutops came back with Slash, hurting Growlithe quite a bit. Growlithe used Take Down again, though this was essentially letting Kabutops win.

Next was Ponyta. Ponyta used Fire Spin. Not the best idea as it did so so little. Kabutops came back with Slash which almost knocked out Ponyta as it was a crit. Ponyta came back with Stomp, though Kabutops finished it off with Slash.

Netx up was Rapidash. (As long as he doesn't go on all day about how much he loves his Rapidash, I'm fine). Kabutops used Slash on Rapidash, doing a fair amount, though it would take two more hits. Rapidash used Stomp (not the best idea) and Kabutops came back with another Slash. Kabutops did one more after Rapidash used one more Stomp and I won.

Finally, was Arcanine.

Arcanine

059

Fire Type

Legendary Pokemon

6'03"

341.7 lbs

A Pokemon that had been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.

Evolves from Growlithe after subjection from a Fire Stone.

Arcanine used Roar, forcing me to withdraw Kabutops. So I sent out Starmie. Starmie used Surf on Arcanine taking away lots of hp, though Arcanine came back with Fire Blast. It was strong, but didn't take out Starmie because of typing. Starmie finished it off with one more Surf.

"Well, I am impressed. You battle as well as you do quizzes. Take this Volcano Badge and TM38 for Fire Blast."

I looked at my new Badge. One more to go. There was one problem though. Last time I checked Viridian, it was closed.

"The Viridian City Gym? Oh, that's, open I guess?" I asked what he meant by "I guess."

"Well, they are accepting challengers, but I hadn't heard anything from the Gym Leaders Association about it. They just didn't inform us."

Something fishy was going on here.


	56. Chapter 56: Pitstop before Viridian

Chapter 56: Pitstop before Viridian

As soon as I got up, I swapped out Kabutops for Victreebel then went to the shore and hopped on Starmie, surfing north as quickly as I could.

The problem was, I was being stopped by all kinds of trainers. This was annoying. I remember one in particular.

He used a particularly sturdy Pokémon.

Cloyster

091

Water/Ice Type

Bivalve Pokémon

4'11"

292.1 lbs

When attacked, it launches its horns in quick volleys. Its innards have never been seen.

Evolved from Shellder after subjection to a Water Stone.

Victreebel was quickly sent out and it used Razor Leaf. Cloyster however came back with Aurora Beam. This was Super Effective and took down Victreebel's HP to a third. Victreebel tried another Razor Leaf, but Cloyster took it down with one more Aurora Beam.

I sent out Clefable. It used Thunder Bolt, paralyzing Cloyster. Cloyster came back with Clamp, biting down on Clefable. Clefable used Thunder Bolt one more time though and took Cloyster down.

My victory was short lived though, I needed to get to Viridian City.

I soon got to the shore of an all to familiar place; Pallet Town.

I immediately rushed Home and told Mum that this was a brief stop, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Red, don't go rushing off like this."

I told Mum that I needed to. There was something going on and I needed to figure out what was going on.

"I think you should stay here for a bit" said a familiar voice.

It was Professor Oak and Pikachu.

"You've been through a lot recently. I think you need a break. All with the Gyarados and the whole stuff with Mewtwo. You are obviously very stressed and rushing into the Viridian Gym willy nilly is the wrong move entirely."

I sat down on a chair and pondered. I did think. The last time I came home was when I had three Badges. I know have seven and I didn't even say hello to my own Mum because I was so stressed.

I sent out my Pokémon at that moment and apologized to them for pushing them too hard. At that point, Mum came over and pet Charizard. She then petted Starmie, followed by Clefable and the rest.

She had gotten over her fear.

"What, this? Well, after the Gyarados incident the other week, I decided to get my act together. I can now touch most Pokémon. Except for Muk, I hate touching that."

I agreed with Mum there. There are some Pokémon that don't deserve to be touched.

Later that day, I went to Oak's lab to see Pikachu. I knew what I needed. I said hello weirdly, but Pikachu just gave me a puzzled look on my face. I knew I saw Mew in there. At that point, Professor Oak came in and asked me what I was doing.

I tried to explain to him that Mew was hiding inside Pikachu, but Professor Oak just gave a laugh. "Don't be silly! Mew is the rarest Pokémon of them all, you can't just see it just like that. You might as well look for a Goldeen in the desert, you have more of a chance of finding one of those."

I explained to Professor Oak though that I would need Pikachu again soon though. "Oh fine, but I can assure you, there is no Mew hiding in there. Don't be so silly."

That night, I looked out my bedroom window. I told Mum that I would head to the Viridian Gym the next morning, and she said fine. But I needed this rest first. I slowly drifted off.


	57. Chapter 57: Final encounter

Chapter 57: Final encounter for the final Badge

The next morning, I got to Viridian City to see the doors wide open. I slowly walked inside.

Inside were multiple warp panels. I stepped on one and spun my way around the Gym. I battled many trainers along the way.

Something was off though. I knew this after battling a trainer.

The battle itself though did end in victory, but here is the basics of what happened. His first Pokémon was Arbok who was taken down by two of Charizard's Slashes. He also used Tauros.

Tauros

128

Normal Type

Wild Bull Pokémon

4'07"

194.9 lbs

When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails.

Hitmonlee used its newly learned Jump Kick on Tauros, knocking it out immediately. After that, I asked the trainer what the Gym Leader was like, to which he replied "Don't know, haven't met him."

I was confused, and continued to make my way through the Gym.

After some spinning, I found him, the Gym Leader, and I was not sure whether to be surprised or not.

"So, you finally did make it."

Giovanni walked over to me. I stepped back. I felt legitimate fear combined with anger.

"I have to applaud you in taking down my Team Rocket Grunts. Ever since I heard from Mt Moon that they had been taken down by a kid, I had a gut feeling you were the one who took them down."

I clenched my first. Fear and anger continued to course through my veins.

"So, are you here to battle for your last Badge? WELL COME AT ME!"

Giovanni's first Pokémon was Rhyhorn. I sent out Starmie which used Surf immediately. This almost took down Rhyhorn who came back with Horn Attack. Starmie washed it away with one more Surf though.

His next Pokémon was Nidoqueen. I sent out Charizard for this. I wanted Charizard to use Ember, but instead it sent a hurl of flames at Nidoqueen.

Charizard had learned Flamethrower!

Nidoqueen got through the flames though and used Body Slam. Charizard withstood it and used Flamethrower again. Nidoqueen was just hanging on at this point. It used Body Slam again, but this time, it paralyzed Charizard. Charizard couldn't move next turn allowing Nidoqueen to get in another Body Slam. Charizard was able to use Flamethrower next turn though, knocking out Nidoqueen.

Next up was Persian. I sent out Hitmonlee who used Jump Kick on Persian, doing quite a lot. Persian came back with Slash. It was a Critical Hit. HItmonlee tried another Jump Kick, but it missed and Hitmonlee hit the wall. It took damage in the process. Persian then used Slash again. Hitmonlee was now looking weak.

"See what happens when you go up against Team Rocket? Even when you have a great start, you know we are just too strong! Your Father would be very disappointed."

That didn't take me back. I was still in the lead. I had Hitmonlee use Jump Kick again, but it missed and Hitmonlee was knocked out.

"You are a fool" Giovanni mentioned. "You know that Jump Kick does damage to the Pokemon when it misses, and you still went for it? YOU CALL YOURSELF A TRAINER?!"

I sent in Clefable. Thunderbolt was used and it hit Persian, who was now hanging on. Persian use Slash though. Clefable withstood it and used Thunderbolt, knocking out Persian.

"Very good. But this match isn't over!" he shouted, sending in Dugtrio.

Clefable used Metronome. This needed to be something good.

Splash.

"HA! YOU SURPRISE ME SOMETIMES!" Dugtrio at that moment used Dig. I had Clefable use Metronome again.

It was Self-Destruct.

Clefable fell to the floor.

"Are you really your Dad's Son?!" Giovanni taunted.

With that, something happened. I started…crying. Did I need to put myself through this? Did I need to put my Pokémon through this to?

"YES HE IS!"

I looked behind me to see the last person I'd expect to support me.

"Red, its Blue. I heard you were battling the boss again, I though I come and support you."

After that, a lot of other people had come. Professor Oak, the Eevee trio from Celadon, Stanley the Farfetch'd man, Denki the Porygon man, Deven, Bill, Syrril, Randall the biker and, the big one, Mum. People who had supported me on my journey were here just to cheer me on.

I looked at them all with tears in my eyes. "YOU'RE MY BOY! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" shouted Mum. Everyone else started cheering. "In the name of the Farfetch'd, he shall punish you!" "Put this battle into full gear!" "You don't need computers to beat this guy!"

They were right. Two of my Pokémon were down, I was still in the lead.

I sent out Charizard, who didn't get hurt by Dig. Charizard used Flamethrower on Dugtrio, who got burned. Dugtrio used Slash, but Charizard brushed it off. It used Flamethrower again which was a Critical Hit. Dugtrio was down.

Next up was Nidoking.

Nidoking

034

Poison/Ground Type

Drill Pokémon

4'07"

136.7 lbs

It used its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones.

Evolved from Nidorino after subjection to a Moon Stone who in turn is evolved from Nidoran (Male) at Lv 16.

Starmie was next. Starmie used Surf on Nidoking, washing away a fair amount of health, but Nidoking came prepared. It used Thunder on Starmie. This knocked it out.

"Taken out, as expected from someone like you."

I sent out Dugtrio. Dugtrio used Dig and Nidoking used Earthquake. Dugtrio came up from underground almost knocking down Nidoking. Dugtrio finished off with Slash.

Giovanni just stood there. He had his last Pokeball in hand. I was expecting some sort of Taunt, but instead he threw his Pokeball, letting out his strongest one.

Rhydon

112

Ground/Rock Type

Drill Pokémon

6'03"

264.6 lbs

Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees.

Evolved from Rhyhorn at Lv 42.

"Well, this is it. My last Pokémon. THIS ENDS HERE!"

Rhydon immediately used Horn Drill on Dugtrio, knocking it out.

I sent out Victreebel. It used Razor Leaf, doing quite a bit of damage to Rhydon, but Rhydon came prepared. It used Earthquake on Victreebel. It barely held on but used another Razor Leaf. Rhyhorn finished with Earthquake, knocking out Victreebel.

This was it, my last Pokémon. But Rhydon was struggling now.

Charizard was sent out and used Flamethrower. Rhydon withstood it, but also got burned. Rhydon then came back with Rock Slide.

"THIS IS IT!" Blue shouted as a big boulder hit Charizard's head.

Charizard barely survived it.

"YES! CHARIZARD WANTS TO BEAT GIOVANNI AS MUCH AS RED DOES!" Blue yelled. I looked at everyone, who was cheering. With that, we all gave the final command together.

"USE FLAMETHROWER!"

Charizard hurled flames towards Rhydon. Seemingly withstanding it, Charizard eventually fell onto both knees, then fell down altogether.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Giovanni shouted as everyone once again cheered for me, Charizard and everyone else.

Giovanni was about to disappear at that point. Before that though, he gave me the Earth Badge and TM27 for Fissure. He also gave them to Blue because he supported me for this, and there wasn't going to be a Gym Leader for a while.

"Yes, Team Rocket will be disbanded" Giovanni said. "Where do you think your going?" Blue asked, as Giovanni got on a warp pad and disappeared, the warp pad disabling afterwards.

I spent the rest of the day in Pallet Town. Mum knew I needed my rest, so let me stay in my room to rest for the night, with everyone speaking to me tomorrow.


	58. Chapter 58: Rematch on the Route

Chapter 58: Rematch on the Route

It was a wild day yesterday. I literally fell out of bed, my arms aching from the most intense battle yet.

"Red dear, are you okay?" It was Mum and Blue's Mum as well. I noticed Blue's Mum and asked her why Blue came to my aid.

"Well, you see. He still sees you as a rival. Sometimes, to be that rival, you need to be there for your rival. I hope that makes sense."

I sort of got it, but I asked where Blue was. "I came to tell you. He's on Route 22, he wanted to meet you there."

I walked to Route 22, the Indigo Plateau before me. I opened my badge case. Tomorrow, I would officially make it through the gates of the Indigo League.

"See you made it". I turned around to see Blue. "Listen, I helped you yesterday, but now you have to return the favour. I want to battle you, right now!"

Without hesitation, Blue sent out Pidgeot. I sent out Clefable. It used Thunderbolt on Pidgeot, doing quite a lot. Pidgeot came back with Wing Attack, through Clefable landed one more ThunderBolt, knocking out Pidgeot.

Next up was Alakazam. Alakazam used Psychic on Clefable, which did a lot. Clefable came back with Metronome. This turned into Growl, not very helpful on a Special Attacker like Alakazam. One more Psychic and Clefable was down.

Next up was Dugtrio. Dugtrio used Dig, which had it dodge Alakazam's Psychic. When Dugtrio emerged, Alakazam used Psychic, hitting Dugtrio quite hard. Dugtrio used Slash, though Alakazam came back with one more Psychic. Dugtrio was down.

I sent out Charizard, had it use Flamethrower and it knocked out Alakazam.

Blue then used Rhyhorn. Easy peasy. Sent out Starmie, had it use Surf, an easy victory.

Next Blue used Exeggcute. I sent out Charizard and it burned those eggs to a crisp.

Next was Blastoise. I withdrew Charizard and sent out Victreebel. It used Razor Leaf, but Blastoise took it. It then used Skull Bash. After with taking another Razor Leaf, it used it, was a Critical Hit and defeated Victreebel.

I sent in Hitmonlee. It used Jump Kick, which hit Blastoise, though Blastoise came back with Hydro Pump. Hitmonlee used Jump Kick again, but it missed and Hitmonlee was knocked out.

With that, I sent out Starmie. Starmie used Swift but Blastoise used Skull Bash again. This meant it was able to with take Swift and then hit Starmie. It was a Critical Hit, and knocked out Starmie.

I had no choice. It was Charizard time. Charizard used Slash on Blastoise but Blastoise used Hydro Pump. This almost knocked Charizard out, but Charizard used one more Slash. This took Blastoise down.

Finally Blue used Growlithe. Growlithe used Take Down, meaning Charizard was down for the count.

"Well, you did put up a good fight" Blue said. "Well, smell ya later Red. I'm heading to the Indigo Plateau."

That night, I told Professor Oak about the battle me and Blue had. "Well, it seems you have had quite the days. Not to mention that tomorrow you are going through Victory Road."

At that point, Pikachu came up to me. I stroked its head.

"Red, are you really sure that there is a Mew hiding in there?"

I nodded my head. I was certain that's what I saw.

"Because, you might just be right. I've done some scans, and there are traces of Mew prints all over Pikachu. It may be possible…"

Honestly though, I needed to get an early night for the next day.


	59. Chapter 59: The long and winding

Chapter 59: The long and winding Victory Road

I got up very early the next morning. I wanted an early start on getting into Victory Road.

I went through the first three gates again, followed by the 4th,5th and 6th. I even had to surf a bit. I went through the 7th and finally, the 8th. All the time, remembering all the times I had on my journey. Battling Blue, Team Rocket, the Gym Leaders, but now my biggest challenge was awaiting at the end of Victory Road.

Victory Road. This is what tests your worth to get to the Elite Four. Getting all badges is one thing, but this is the final step. Or steps, as this is not an easy trek.

I soon found myself up against a trainer. Her Pokémon was a Pinsir.

Pinsir

127

Bug Type

Stag Beetle Pokémon

4'11"

121.3 lbs

If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard.

Charizard was an easy matchup. It took two Flamethrowers for Pinsir to go down, that was in between an admittedly powerful Seismic Toss.

I continued through Victory Road, battling trainer after trainer. Beating Pokémon after Pokémon. Onix, Hitmonchan, Cloyster, Gengar, Ninetails, Raichu. It wasn't easy.

I eventually got to a part to have a rest. My Pokémon needed it. It was the middle of the day (not that you could tell as Victory Road is a large cave), but we were already knackered. Even if we have a sleep for an hour or two, that would get us ready.

I got up about an hour later, but something was wrong. I wasn't in the same place I was when I fell asleep. I was in a cage in the distance, I could see a tribe of people.

One eyed me. "He's awake."

I was surrounded. I put my hands up in the air in hope for mercy.

"You are set free" said one of the Tribesmen. That was easy. I walked out. "From life. You will be sacrificed to the Fire God, Moltres."

I stopped as I saw in the distance what looked like bright flames.

I went down one of the tunnels as I ran from both Moltres and the Tribesmen. I looked over my shoulder and got a glimpse of it, a giant winged Pokémon, its feathers ablaze.

Moltres

146

Fire/Flying Type

Flame Pokémon

6'07"

132.3 lbs

Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames.

Legendary Pokémon

Yes, I was destined to be the Champion, but my life was at stake here. I ran as fast as I can when I saw it; the exit. Using every bit of my energy, I dashed towards it and…

…made it outside. I could see it. The Indigo Plateau, my destiny.


	60. Chapter 60: All for one

Chapter 60: All four one

My biggest challenge was starting. I had my team with me.

Hitmonlee

Starmie

Dugtrio

Clefable

Victreebel

Charizard

We were ready to go. So, stocked up on potions, we opened the doors.

As soon as they were opened, I got a chill. "So, you are the famous Red?" I saw a woman in a black dress sitting on a throne of ice.

"My name is Lorelei, the strongest Ice Type user in the Region. Don't worry, your spirit will keep you warm!"

She first sent out Dewgong.

Dewgong

087

Water/Ice Type

Sea Lion Pokémon

5'07"

264.6 lbs

Stores thermal energy in its body. Swims at a steady 8 knots even in intensely cold waters.

Evolved from Seel at Lv 34

Hitmonlee was up first. Hitmonlee started off with Jump Kick. Super Effective! Dewgong came back with Aurora Beam which Hitmonlee blocked. Hitmonlee then used another Jump Kick. One more should do it. Then Dewgong used Rest. Well, thank you Lorelei for mucking up my strategy. It was in the open now though, so I had Hitmonlee use it again, this time it was a Critical Hit. Dewgong was still vulnerable, so I decided not to risk it and finish it off with Rolling Kick. First one down with minimal issue.

Next was Cloyster. It would take more than Jump Kick to get through that hard shell. Wait, what about Hi Jump Kick? Hitmonlee had just learned it, so I gave it a go, and it hit! Cloyster was knocked back big time. Cloyster came back with Spike Cannon, though this wasn't very strong. Hitmonlee tried one more Hi Jump Kick, but it missed and Hitmonlee went flying into the wall, doing lots of damage to it. This allowed Cloyster to finish Hitmonlee with Clamp.

I sent out Clefable to finish it with Thunderbolt.

The next Pokémon was Slowbro. Not an Ice Type, but okay. I kept Clefable out and had it use Thunderbolt. This damaged Slowbro a fair bit, though it had come prepared with Amnesia to take more hits by raising its Special Defense. Thunderbolt was the best I could do though, Metronome was too risky. Clefable used another Thunderbolt, which Slowbro took. It used Amnesia a second time, once again raising in Special Defense. Clefable used one more Thunderbolt however, which was a Critical Hit, taking out Slowbro.

Jynx was Lorelei's next Pokémon. I switched in Clefable for Charizard, who used Flamethrower right out of the gate. This was quite a lot for Jynx to take in, who barely countered back with Ice Punch. Charizard burned it alive though, to say the least.

Last was Lapras. I went in with Victreebel this time. Victreebel used Razor Leaf, which did a lot. Lapras came back with Blizzard and froze Victreebel solid.

Clefable would finish things off, hopefully. It used Metronome. This was pretty nerve racking. It stood there, taking in the rays. I was confused, and Lapras came in with Hydro Pump, which hit Clefable hard. Then, Clefable fired a beam of light at Lapras! Metronome turned into Solar Beam! This was enough to make Lapras cling on. Lapras used Hydro Pump again, which Clefable took and used Thunderbolt one more time to give me the victory!

"I must congratulate you" said Lorelei. "But beyond the next doors are the next 3 members of the Elite Four. Beat them, and you are the Champion."

The next door opened up to show my next opponent.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bruno, the master of the Fighting Type. You may have overcome to cold, but can you overcome brute strength?!"

My Pokémon had been healed between matches as I had gone broke on healing items.

He started with Onix and I started with Starmie. Onix went first with Slam, but Starmie came back easily with Surf. This washed away most of Onix's HP, but it came back with another Slam. Starmie finished it off with one more Surf.

Next up was Hitmonchan. I was going to use Surf, but Hitmonchan came first with Thunder Punch. This also paralyzed Starmie. Starmie did use Surf once but had a shocking end after another Thunder Punch.

I decided to try Dugtrio next. Dugtrio used Earthquake with shook Hitmonchan a bit, though it came back with Ice Punch. (ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!). This hurt Dugtrio a lot but another Earthquake sorted it out.

Next up. Hitmonlee. Dugtrio had had enough so I used Charizard. Charizard used Flamethrower on Hitmonlee, who took it but also got burned in the process. It used Mega Kick after that, though Charizard countered back with another Flamethrower. Mega Kick didn't do much afterwards and the burn took Hitmonlee.

Bruno had another Onix on him so I used Victreebel. Victreebel used Razor Leaf which was a Super Effective Critical Hit, leaving Onix weak. Onix used Slam back but Victreebel took it down with another Razor Leaf.

Finally was Bruno's main, Machamp.

Machamp

068

Fighting Type

Superpower Pokémon

5'03"

286.6 lbs

Using its heavy muscles, it throws powerful punches that can send the victim clear over the horizon.

Evolved from Machoke after being traded which in turn is evolved from Machop at Lv 28.

I had Victreebel use Razor Leaf but Machamp came back with Fissure. This was a hit and took Victreebel down.

I knew Charizard could do this, Fissure couldn't hurt it. Charizard used Flamethrower on Machamp. Machamp came back with Submission. This didn't do much and did recoil to Machamp. This match was mine. Charizard used Flamethrower again, Machamp came back with Submission again. Charizard took it down with one final Flamethrower. The match was mine.

"Well, I must say you deserve to go through. But before you do, may I see that Hitmonlee on yours?"

I took out Hitmonlee from its Poke ball. "Yes, this is the Hitmonlee from the Dojo. Thanks for training it for me, keep up the good work. The next battle is waiting for you so without further ado, go on through."

"Come on in"

I walked through the next set of doors to find myself in a spooky room, reminiscent of Lavender Town's Tower.

"I am Agitha, master of the Ghost Type. I know you are; Red. Your mentor is that old coot, Professor Samuel Oak."

I was offended. Professor Oak, the wisest man I know, an old coot?

"What's this? You seem to be, angry. Maybe you should work on training Pokemon instead of researching them with that poxy device of yours."

That did it, this woman was going down.

She first sent out Gengar. I sent out Dugtrio. Gengar started off with Confuse Ray, confusing Dugtrio. Dugtrio got his with its own Earthquake. This was followed up with Night Shade, which did 55 damage to Dugtrio specifically. Dugtrio managed to get in an Earthquake next turn though, and, along with it being a Critical Hit, knocked out Gengar.

Next up was Golbat vs Clefable. Golbat started off with Confuse Ray (started to get Agatha's strategy now) but Clefable managed to hit Golbat with a Thunderbolt. Golbat came back with a Wing Attack and Clefable hit itself next turn. Golbat used another Wing Attack but got blasted by Golbat's Thunderbolt next turn, ending it.

Haunter was my next foe.

Haunter

093

Ghost/Poison Type

Gas Pokémon

5'03"

0.2 lbs

Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension.

Evolved from Gastly at Lv 25.

"This is what I'm talking about. If you want to learn more about Pokémon, actually use them and battle with them, not just scan them with a Gameboy. Get you act together, you pathetic trainer."

That made me stop. I started shaking.

"What now? Admit it, researching Pokémon is pointless. Your journey is pointless."

That had me. I sent out Charizard and it used Flamethrower on Haunter. Haunter came back with Hypnosis. This made Charizard fall asleep. It didn't get up the next turn, allowing Haunter to use Dream Eater. This drained Charizard of its health. The next few turns this happened until Charizard finally got up and used Flamethrower again. Haunter came back with a Night Shade, knocking out Charizard.

Starmie finished off Haunter with Surf.

"Okay you are strong, but you didn't follow the right path. I wanted surprise. I wanted to learn about Pokémon strength from actually using the Pokémon instead of learning about them first hand. You need to learn how to trainer Pokémon!"

She said this sending out her next Pokémon, Arbok. I kept Starmie out and has it use Surf. Arbok used Screech and then took another Surf. It used Bite on Starmie, doing quiet a bit though nothing threatening. Starmie used one more Surf finishing off Arbok.

Finally was Gengar. I kept Starmie out but then Gengar used Confuse Ray. This confused Starmie and it hit itself next turn. Then Gengar used Toxic and Starmie hit itself again. Gengar finished it off with Night Shade.

I sent out Dugtrio and dealt with Gengar using a Critical Hit Earthquake.

"So, you beat me."

She went over to the door and opened it. "Listen, I know you were tormented enough from Giovanni. I, am sorry. But I will still not listen to that old coot Professor Oak. Go on through, I've had enough with you."

Last member.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lance, the strongest member of the Elite Four and the master of Dragon, the rarest typing of them all".

I scoffed at this, knowing that I had caught a Dratini before.

"Get ready to know the might of the Dragon!"

First was Gyarados. I started getting a bit shook up, remembering what happened.

"I know what happened Red, and its okay to be nervous. But you have to face your fear"

I didn't need to be told that, and Lance knew it. I sent out Clefable which used Thunderbolt. Gyarados got hit hard and came back with Hydro Pump. Clefable got blasted back and used one more Thunderbolt. Gyarados was down.

"Well, I see you got over your thoughts on Gyarados. You no longer want revenge on it."

That was not the case. You do not take revenge on Pokémon.

Anyway, he sent out Dragonair next.

Dragonair

148

Dragon Type

Dragon Pokemon

13'01"

36.4 lbs

A mystical Pokemon that exudes a gentle aura. Has the ability to change climate conditions.

Evolved from Dratini at Lv 30.

Recalling Clefable, I sent out Dugtrio which started with Dig, dodging Dragonair's Slam. When it came up, it didn't do much. Dragonair came back with another Slam, which hit Dugtrio hard. It was now playing Whack-A-Dugtrio. Dugtrio used Earthquake back, but then Dragonair used Hyper Beam. That finished off Dugtrio.

Dragonair was now tired from using Hyper Beam, so I sent out Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Hi Jump Kick on Dragonair, which hit. It then used Mega Kick. That was the end of the Dragonair battle and thank goodness.

Well to bad because he had another one.

I kept out Hitmonlee and commanded Hi Jump Kick. Dragonair came back with Hyper Beam, hitting Hitmonlee hard. I tried to use this time with another Hi Jump Kick, but it missed and Hitmonlee fainted.

Maybe Charizard's Slash would work. Chairzard did just that, landing a Critical Hit on Dragonair. Dragonair used Hyper Beam back though Charizard finished it off after that with another Slash.

Next was Aerodactyl. Starmie would take it on. Starmie used Surf and barely took it down. Aerodactyl came back with Bite, though Starmie finished it off next turn with another Surf.

"Well, now its time for the big one" Lance said.

This was it. If I beat his next Pokémon, I would be champion.

He sent it out.

Dragonite

149

Dragon/Flying Type

Dragon Pokémon

7'03"

463 lbs

An extremely rarely seen marine Pokemon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans.

Evolved from Dragonair at Lv 55 which in turn is evolved from Dratini and Lv 30.

I kept out Starmie and had it use Swift, but Dragonite used Thunder, knocking it out.

This was serious. I sent out Victreebel. It used Acid, which did a bit though defiantly nothing worth celebrating over. Dragonite came back with Fire Blast. It sizzled up Victreebel.

My next shot was Clefable. Clefable used Metronome. Thankfully it turned into Aurora Beam, Super Effective. Dragonite was slightly phased but took it. It used Blizzard after that. Clefable took half damage. It used Metronome again which became Strength, which did hurt Dragonite. Dragonite finished Clefable off with Hyper Beam.

One final Pokemon, Charizard. Charizard used Slash on Dragonite, who still needed to recharge. Charizard used Slash again, didn't quite knock it out.

Dragonite bucked up though. It used Thunder and….

…..CHARIZARD BARELY SURVIVED!

Charizard used Slash one more time and defeated Charizard.

I couldn't believe it, I was Champion.

Pokemon The Journey RB

Original story by Game Freak

Retold by Peng-

"You're not Champion yet" said Lance.

I was confused. I had beaten the Elite Four, I was the Champion.

"Well, first you are going to have to beat the current Champion."

I didn't think of that, I cannot be the only person that has beaten the Elite Four.

"This new Champion's name is….

Blue".


	61. Chapter 61: He is the champion!

Chapter 61: He is the Champion?!

"So, it looks like I got here before you Orange".

Blue was back to his usual self. Though it was now clear; this time he was going to put up a good battle and enjoy it. He had changed over the journey, or more specifically, he had shown his true self.

"You do realise whoever wins this will have one more battles. Think about it."

Oak's Lab: Red

Route 22: Blue

Route 24: Blue

SS Anne: Red

Lavender Tower: Draw

Silph Co: Red

Route 22: Blue

"This is the match. COME TRY AND DETHRONE ME!"

This was it, my match to become Champion. It started off with Pidgeot vs Clefable.

Pidgeot cloaked itself in energy but didn't move. Clefable used Thunderbolt whilst it was doing this. After that though, Pidgeot rushed towards Clefable, almost KO'ing it.

"It's called Sky Attack. It takes two turns to charge, but when its ready, it deals a massive amount of damage!" said Blue. It was certainly a strong move.

Clefable used Thunderbolt one more time, taking down Pidgeot.

Next up was Alakazam, in which I sent out Starmie in response. Starmie used Surf which Alakazam took. It then came back with Psychic, though this wasn't very effective. Starmie used Surf again, though Alakazam used Recover after that. Starmie kept using Surf and Alakazam kept using Psychic/Recover strategy. This tired Starmie out after a few Critical Hits, and one more Psychic took Starmie down.

I sent out Dugtrio to hit it with Earthquake. This was a Critical Hit and Dugtrio went for another Earthquake. Before that though, Alakazam used Reflect before fainting to the Earthquake.

Rhydon was the next Pokemon. I used Earthquake, but the Reflect that Alakazam had set up halved the damage. Rhydon then used Horn Drill on Dugtrio, finishing it.

Victreebel could finish it off. It used Razor Leaf which did quite a bit, and Rhydon came back with Fury Attack. Victreebel finished it off though with one more Razor Leaf. (Weird to think this was a Pokémon that I had trouble with recently).

Next was Arcanine. I immediately switched Victreebel out for Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Mega Kick, which did some damage even with Reflect still up. Arcanine came back with Take Down, though this also did recoil to Arcanine.

At that point, Reflect wore off. Now was my chance. Hitmonlee used Hi Jump Kick on Arcanine, which knocked it to the ground. Arcanine came back with Ember, though Hitmonlee wasn't bothered. It used Mega Kick one more time finishing off Arcanine.

Blue's next strategy was Exeggutor.

Exeggutor

103

Grass/Psychic Type

Coconut Pokémon

6'07"

264.6 lbs

Legend has it that on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue on as an Exeggcute.

Evolved from Exeggcute after subjection to a Leaf Stone.

Charizard was quickly sent out. It used Flamethrower which almost knocked out Exeggutor, though Exeggutor came back with Stomp. It did very little and Charizard turned it to a crisp with one more Flamethrower.

"So, we have come to this. My final Pokémon."

Blue took out his Pokeball.

"You have three Pokémon left, I only have one. But this Pokémon can take them all on, BECAUSE ITS MY BEST FRIEND!"

There it was, Blastoise. Standing proud as ever.

Charizard was quickly withdrew in favour of Clefable, who went out of the gate with a Thunderbolt. Blastoise was able to take it. It came back with Blizzard which froze Clefable. Blastoise used it again, knocking out Clefable.

I tried Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Hi Jump Kick which did hit Blastoise, though Blastoise came back with Blizzard. Hitmonlee used Hi Jump Kick again which did hit, though Blastoise froze it solid next turn with Blizzard. It finished with Bite.

It was time.

Charizard.

A Pokémon that was at a disadvantage.

Not as high a level as Blastoise.

BUT CAN WIN THIS!

Charizard was sent out and used Slash. Blastoise came back with Hydro Pump, which hit Charizard big time. It was struggling. It used another Slash, putting Charizard in a similar situation.

"LETS FINISH THIS!" Blue shouted, urging Blastoise to use Hydro Pump.

IT MISSED!

I knew how to finish this. Blastoise was on very low HP, so it was time to finish with its strongest move.

FLAMETHROWER!

Charizard sent out a heap of flames towards Blastoise. Even at a type disadvantage, I knew the battle was mine. Blastoise fell to the ground.

"I…lost" said Blue. He fell to the ground, almost in tears.

"Blue?!" Whilst the voice wasn't directed at me, I looked behind me to see Professor Oak.

"I came when I heard that you had become Champion. But by the time I had arrived, well, you had been dethroned."

Blue got up.

"I'm disappointed Blue. You know why? You forgot to treat your Pokémon with trust and love. Without that, you will never become Champion again!"

He then looked over to me again.

"Red, come with me. I would like to show you something."

Professor Oak walked me through a door to a small hall. Inside were statues and pictures of Pokémon and what looked like Trainers.

"This is the Hall Of Fame, where Champions and their Pokémon are recorded for all eternity. You now have the privilege to enter. Put your Pokeballs on the machine over there, it will record their data and even heal them. You deserved this."

I went over to the mission and put my Pokeballs on it.

HALL OF FAME!

Clefable

Level/ 58

Type: Normal

Hitmonlee

Level/ 58

Type: Fighting

Starmie

Level/ 60

Type: Water/Psychic

Dugtrio

Level/ 59

Type: Ground

Victreebel

Level/ 61

Type: Grass/Poison

Charizard

Level/ 64

Type: Fire/Flying

Pokemon The Journey RB

Original Story by Game Freak

Retold by Penguinja

All rights go to The Pokemon Company, Nintendo and Game Freak.

Please support their work.

This is simply a fan project.

Few more chapters to go! This one isn't over yet!


	62. Chapter 62: What's next?

Chapter 62: What next?

I woke up in a familiar place; Pallet Town. I knew this as I went straight here to tell Mum after my victory.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my Champion's Trophy. Even if you were dethroned, this is something you got to keep reminding you of those days. I mean, you are going to be dethroned someday. When will that be me?

"Red, Professor Oak's here!" shouted Mum.

"Red my boy, I can't sweat it enough! Congratulations!" I blushed a little bit as he said it. He is the second most proud person, after Mum of course."

"Red, come with me to Viridian City a minute".

We went together where we saw the Viridian Gym had a banner above it saying "tryouts".

"You see, ever since Blue got dethroned, he wanted to take Giovanni's place as Gym Leader. Ever since the day you beat him, this place has been out of action. Auditions are going on, why don't you watch?"

I was immediately greeted by everyone as Champion Red and even gave me a VIP seat, right at the front where I got the best view of the tryouts.

"They're just beginning" said one of the judges. "Look."

One girl, about 16 came onto the stage and I got to see an audition for myself.

"Hello, I am Bethany, I think I would be a good Gym Leader because I am strong-"

She was immediately buzzed off.

"Excuse me, we need more than that. NEXT!"

These judges were obviously harsh. It took a view try-outs before they asked to see a Pokémon in action. Problem is the try-out only brought one Pokémon with him.

Kingler

099

Water Type

Pincer Pokémon

4'03"

132.3 lbs

The large pincer has 10000 hp of crushing power. However, its huge size makes it unwieldly to use.

Evolved from Krabby at Lv 28.

"OH NO! I PANICKED AND ONLY BROUGHT KINGLER! ALLOW ME TO QUICKLY NIP HOME AND-"

"Gym Leaders never forget things like that. They make mistakes, but they also don't panic like that. Next."

Shortly afterwards, some people started getting in. Then Blue came on stage.

"Well, I think I would be a confident Gym Leader because-"

He was stopped. "Blue, we know everything about you. You are in. Please see us in 5 days to compete."

I cheered for him. He was that step closer to become Gym Leader.

Audition cleared up after about 4 hours, in which 16 of the 94 that auditioned got in. It seems being a Gym Leader is a lot of work.

But I was thinking about myself. What's next? What do I do after I become Champion?

That night, we had a party celebrating our victories. This was already planned for mine, but I was more than happy to have a shared victory. Whilst I was helping myself to the food, I looked up at a big mountain.

"That's Mt Silver" said Syrril, who was a guest at the party. "It splits this region to where I'm from. You should climb it someday." I scratched my chin.

"Hey Red" said Blue. "Thanks for the support, and for beating me I guess. Hey, I have 5 days of free time. Why don't we do something fun like check out the abandoned Power Plant outside Cerulean City! Sort out your team!"

I knew exactly who I was taking, as I eyed Professor Oaks Lab…


	63. Chapter 63: I got the power

Chapter 63: I got the power

Blue waited outside Oak's Lab as I went and grabbed it. I came out with a familiar yellow friend on my shoulder.

"PIKACHU?!" Blue asked. "What can that do?"

I told him as I sent out Pidgeotto to fly us over to Cerulean.

When we got there, I swapped out Pidgeotto for Hitmonlee. Pikachu has taken Clefable's place.

"So, let me get this straight" said Blue. "Just in case there is an electrical surge, Pikachu will take it? But you have Dugtrio, who is immune to it. What's the point? Look, if you are still trying to prove that Mew is in that Pikachu-"

I silence him as we made our way over to the Power Plant.

I surfed on Starmie and Blue surfed on Rhydon (Yes, Rhydon can do that, don't question it) to get to the Power Plant.

The Power Plant has been abandoned for at least 20 years. This was due to dangerous electrical surges from the plant that could affect the forest around it. However, with the new Magnet Train, the Power Plant is going to be up in work again, this time with a safer work plan. Since its abandonment, the place has been a favourite among many Electric Type Pokémon.

"So, this is what is looks like now. Guess they aren't offering any tours." Blue went over to one of the computers. It was still working. "I don't any of this stuff."

As he said this, Pikachu's ears started sparking. I asked Pikachu what was wrong, but it ran off. I asked Blue to follow it.

We ran through the floors when we bumped into a familiar face.

"Red?" he asked.

It was Deven!

"Hey, long time no see! Last time I met you, you were, well not the Champion. Great match against Giovanni by the way- I'm getting ahead of myself."

Blue shook his head. "You're wasting our time. Red's Pikachu has run off. We need to catch it."

Deven cheered. "Then its found it!"

The two of use were confused, but Deven ran off so we reluctantly followed him,

After some running, we found Pikachu in front of a giant yellow Pokémon.

Zapdos

145

Electric/Flying Type

Electric Pokémon

5'03"

116 lbs

A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.

Legendary Pokémon

"I've found it!" shouted Deven. I told Deven to stay away however but he jumped into battle and sent out Venusaur.

Venusaur

003

Grass/Poison Type

Seed Pokemon

6'07"

220.5 lbs

The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight.

Evolved from Ivysaur at Lv 32 which in turn is evolved from Bulbasaur at Lv 16.

Venusaur used Razor Leaf immediately but Zapdos came back with Drill Peck, doing a lot of damage to Venusaur.

"It's too strong, get out of there!" Blue shouted, but I stopped him. It was Deven's battle, not ours.

Venusaur used another Razor Leaf, but Zapdos came back with a Drill Peck knocking out Venusaur.

Golem was then sent out. Golem used Rock Throw which did a lot of damage to Zapdos. Zapdos came back with Drill Peck, but Golem didn't feel it much. Then, Deven through an Ultra Ball.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

But Zapdos escaped!

It didn't matter too much as Golem's typing meant that it took Zapdos's Drill Peck, which meant another shot.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

It shook a third time.

Zapdos was caught!

"I caught it! Now to take it somewhere safe!"

We were confused.

"The Plant is getting refurbished. I knew that Zapdos wouldn't have a home, so we are taking it to a restricted part of the Safari Zone where no one can catch it. It needs to be safe, I've been hired to do this."

We were glad for him, but I had a bigger plan…


	64. Chapter 64: The Clone War

Chapter 64: The Clone War

I got up at 5am so that no one could hear me. Immediately, I sneaked out the Pokémon Centre and into Cerulean Cave.

It seemed normal. Water droplets from above, stalagmites from below. But I knew it was here, Mewtwo.

The Pokémon were very strong as well. Raichu, Wigglytuff, Dodrio, Rhydon and the occasional Chaney as well.

I continued to make my way down the cave when I saw it.

Mewtwo

150

Psychic Type

Genetic Pokémon

6'07"

269 lbs

It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments.

Legendary Pokémon.

The battle started. I sent out Hitmonlee, which was a bad move from the get-go because of a type disadvantage. Mewtwo used Confusion which almost knocked it out. HItmonlee used Mega Kick. Mewtwo just dusted it off and finished off Hitmonlee with one more Confusion.

Maybe Dugtrio would do it? It used Earthquake which Mewtwo took, but then Mewtwo used Swift. Once again, Dugtrio hung on. It used one more Earthquake but Mewtwo finished it off.

Next was Victreebel, another bad move but it was on my team. Mewtwo wiped it out with one Confusion.

Starmie was sent out. It used Surf on Mewtwo, though Mewtwo came back with Swift. Starmie took it and used Surf again, but Mewtwo dodged and used Swift. Starmie used Surf one more time, which Mewtwo dodged again and used one more Swift, finishing of Starmie.

It was at this point that I was being stupid. Yes, I was Champion, but I was now facing possibly the strongest Pokémon in the world.

A Pokemon created not through nature, but through horrible scientific experiments.

I was facing a Pocket Monster. I was facing, just a Monster.

Charizard was sent out. Maybe my partner could face it.

"Your spirit"

Someone was talking to me. I looked around as the voice continued to echo in my head, which was the most interesting part. It was in my head.

"It is I, Mewtwo. The strongest Pokémon of them all. WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!"

I came down here to prove to everyone a lot of things. That I am worthy of being Champion. That I can battle. THAT THERE IS SOMETHING INSIDE PIKACHU!

"YOU ARE UNVELIEABLE!" With that, Mewtwo sent out a Swift attack and threw Charizard into the water. I dived in and grabbed it. With the help from some aquatic Pokémon like Seadra and Seaking, I got it back onto shore.

"This is not loving your Pokémon. This is forcing them to become stronger. WHAT KIND OF TRAINER ARE YOU?!"

I told Charizard to step aside and sent in Pikachu.

"Hah. Is that the best you can do?!"

Mewtwo used Confusion, which hit Pikachu. As it did it, the pink thing flew out.

"Is that?!" Mewtwo asked. I got out my Pokedex.

Mew

151

Psychic Type

New Species Pokémon

1'04"

8.8 lbs

So rare that it is said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide.

Legendary Pokémon

"The Pokémon I was cloned from. So, that is why you came down here? To prove that Mew exists for YOUR own benefit? Putting your Pokemon's lives at risk? YOU ARE A BAD TRAINER!"

Regardless, this battle wasn't over. Mew withdrew back into Pikachu and with that, Pikachu used Thunder, weakening Mewtwo indefinatly. Mewtwo came back with Swift, but Pikachu took it. After that, I threw the Master Ball.

It shook once.

Twice.

A third time.

I CAUGHT IT!

After that though, I felt faint. My Pokémon were weak, but so was I. I collapsed.


	65. Final Chapter: Hi Ho Silver Mountain

Chapter 65: Hi Ho Silver Mountain

When I woke up, I found myself in a familiar place.

Pallet Town.

I looked around and found my Pokeballs and on top of that, Pikachu. I gave it a hug and said I'm sorry for how I treated it.

All my Pokémon needed a rest that day. But honestly, it was my fault. I was putting them through too much so that I could prove a point.

I thought back to the Pokémon League and what Oak said to Blue about not loving his Pokémon. It was clearly the same with me, but my selfish ambitions as Champion got the better of me.

"Red! What on Earth do you think you were doing?! Facing Mewtwo is practically suicide but, you caught it. Red, I can't believe you."

He gave me Mewtwo's Master Ball. I took it and went outside.

I looked over the Cinnibar Island Sea and let Mewtwo out of its Pokeball.

"I haven't seen this sea since the day I was created."

I told Mewtwo it was free. It didn't need to be feared, humans had changed. I was an idiot.

"You have developed, but this is what happens when you have too much power. I hope you understand that." With that, Mewtwo teleported away.

I went back home and looked at all my Pokémon. I apologised again. I knew my next step.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Oak asked. "RED! BEING CHAMPION IS A BIG DEAL AND YOU WANT TO DROP OUT?!"

I nodded and looked up at Mt Silver.

"I guess I can see where you are coming from. You're Pokémon were put through too much, you forced them into that. You became the Trainer you hated. Maybe it is for the best. Where are you going to go?"

I looked over to Mt Silver. I then told Professor Oak about my other reason for dropping out; there is a bigger world out there.

This Region is only one of many. This is only the Region of Kanto, but there are more, such as where Syrril came from.

"That, is very true. Red, I am shocked, but this is for the best. I will contact the Pokémon League."

He said that as I was already walking out the door.

As I left Pallet Town, I noticed Mew looking at me from the distance. It then teleported off. I would have to rely on Pikachu's own strength, which is what I should do.

I stood outside the base of Mt Silver. Just then, I looked up and saw what looked like a golden flying Pokémon. From it, came a rainbow.

A new world was waiting for me, and I'm sure for another trainer to.

OWARI!

(The End)


End file.
